Old Friends, New Loves
by Fallen-Angel2881
Summary: [PaineYuna, RikkugippalYP] this is a yuri lemon so if yall don't like girlgirl don't read...Paine is in love with Yuna but does Yuna love her? Rikku has a secret thing going with a certian patch wearing Al Bhed from Paine's past...Please R&R unfinished
1. Paine's in pain

Authors note: This is my first attempt at a FF fanfic so please be gentle when R&Ring....

Disclaimer: i don't own FFX2 or any of the characters

Chapter 1: Paine's in pain

Paine sat in the cabin of the Celsius at one of the tables thinking. Rikku stumbled upon her and sat down across from her. "You feelin' alright Paine? You kinda haven't been yourself lately."

Paine looked up at Rikku and half smiled. "I'm fine Rikku just thinking that's all."

Rikku looked at the older girl and raised an eyebrow. "Yunie is even worried about you. It's almost like you are board being a sphere hunter."

Paine looked at Rikku and sighed. "I'm not board with being a sphere hunter. It's just after opening the Den of Woe and fighting Yuna and then fighting Vegnagun, it's just made me think that's all. Look Rikku it's not you or any of the others I just need time to forget my past."

"Forgetting your past in some ways is forgetting us you know." Yuna looked at Paine from the balcony.

Paine looked up at Yuna and smiled softly then hung her head. "I don't mean the past we've shared I mean the past before I met you guys. When I was their recorder, that's the past I want to forget. I want to forget watching all those men in the Crimson Squad kill each other. I want to forget getting shot by Nooj. I just want to forget all that."

Yuna walked down the stairs and put a hand on Paine's shoulder. "Our past is part of who we are. To forget your past is to forget a part of yourself."

Paine looked up at Yuna and smiled. "So much for Dr. P looks like its Dr. Y now." 

Rikku chuckled and spoke to Paine in Al-Bhed. "Suna mega y pmeht cxiennem ev oy ycg sa." Rikku laughed.

Paine chuckled and shook her head. "Sayh pid dnia."

Yuna glared at her friends. "It's not fair speaking Al-Bhed you know I don't understand it."

Rikku smirked. "Now you know why we're speaking it."

Paine shook her head. "That's not very nice Rikku."

Rikku: more like a blind squirrel if ya ask me.

Paine: Mean but true --------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Paine." Yuna smiled and set a hand on the leather clad girls bare shoulder.

Paine smiled softly and crossed her arms across her chest. "Don't mention it Yuna."

Yuna looked at her friend knowing why she was feeling so down she smiled. "I don't want you to worry about what happened at Mushroom Rock, when we opened the Den of Woe it really wasn't your fault."

Paine looked over her shoulder at Yuna and smiled. "Thanks really."

Rikku smiled. "I told ya Yunie wasn't mad at you. If she could forgive me, she sure could forgive you."

Paine looked at Yuna then at Rikku and smiled softly. She was about to speak when Brother came across the p.a. "Gullwings…report to the bridge."

Yuna and Rikku ran towards the bridge. Paine sighed and stood up and walked to the elevator and went to the bridge. "What now?"

Buddy spoke quickly. "We're getting sphere waves coming from Zanerkand. Which is odd because it was quiet there up till about 10 minutes ago?"

"Well let's go and check it out." Yuna nodded to Buddy.

Buddy nodded and they flew to Zanerkand. Once the girls were on the ground they encountered a feind that was almost invincible. They were all on their last legs when Yuna decided to use her white mage dress sphere to heal them. As she was changing the feind went to attack her. Rikku was no help she was powering up a black mage spell. Paine growled and stepped in front of Yuna taking the blow full force. All Yuna saw after she was changed was Paine fall to her knees. It all seemed like slow motion watching her friend fall. Yuna tried to yell her friends name but nothing came out. Paine fell to the ground with a soft moan and Yuna went back to being a gunner and her attack combined with one of Rikku's level three black magic spells finally killed the feind. Yuna knelt down and rolled Paine onto her back. "Paine are you ok."

Paine moaned softly and opened her red eyes slowly half way and nodded. "I'm fine." Paine winced in pain as she stood up.

"Maybe you should sit this one out Paine." Rikku's green eyes shimmered and shown with worry.

Paine looked at Rikku and spoke in Al-Bhed. "E's ug naymmo Rikku, bmayca tuh'd funno ypuid sa." 

Rikku nodded. "If you say so, but so you know I'll be watching you to make sure."

Paine smirked. "Fair enough I suppose. Lets go get that sphere huh." Inside Paine concealed the fact that she had a few broken ribs. She hid her pain from her friends up until they retrieved the sphere. After fighting the boss feind that guarded the sphere Paine dropped her sword and fell to one knee.

Yuna retrieved the sphere and Rikku ran to Paine's side. "Paine you are not ok you lied to me." Rikku looked at the silver haired girl and frowned. "Oui yna cu cdippunh. E lyh'd pameaja oui vuikrd rind. Cu ruf syho yna pnuga?"

"Ypuid ceq E drehg." Paine winced in pain again.

Paine: I'm ok really Rikku, please don't worry about me.

Rikku: You are so stubborn. I can't believe you fought hurt. So how many are broke?

Paine: about six I think ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. A Secret Kiss

Chapter 2: A Secret Kiss

Yuna walked over to Paine's side and her and Rikku helped Paine to her feet and the three returned to the air ship. Once on board they took Paine right to the cabin and laid her down on one of the beds. Rikku smiled. "I'll go tell Brother what's up you stay here with her ok." Rikku walked out of the cabin and headed towards the elevator to go to the bridge.

Yuna undid the 'X' clasp that held Paine's leather top closed. Paine grabbed Yuna's wrist and shook her head no when she felt the leather around her black leather bra get loose. "Its ok Paine really I promise I won't hurt you." Yuna moved the two pieces of studded leather to the side and saw a scar just below Paine's left breast. It just barely shown under the bra. Yuna frowned at the sight and now knew why Paine tried to stop her. Yuna sighed softy and wrapped Paine's ribs and smiled at the girl. "There, now you stay in bed for a while ok, and don't worry I won't say anything about your scar." Paine looked at Yuna and frowned slightly. "Thank you Yuna."

Yuna nodded. "Don't mention it Paine." Yuna looked at Paine and smiled softly. Her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I owe you my life Paine thank you." Yuna leaned in slowly and kissed Paine tenderly.

Paine's eyes got wide from the kiss as she looked at Yuna. "It was nothing really."

Rikku came back and saw Paine blush. "Ok, what I miss?"

Paine smiled at Rikku. "Nothing Rikku just not used to having people who care around that's all."

Yuna smiled at the young Al-Bhed girl and nodded at Paine. "Thank you again Paine I'm forever in your debt."

Paine's lips still tingled from Yuna's kiss and heart still pounded in her chest as she looked into the different colored eyes of her friend. "Don't mention it." Paine tried to sit up but was held down on the bed by Yuna and Rikku. "I'm ok guys really. Besides I'm gonna go get a drink if you care to join me." Yuna and Rikku smiled and walked down to the bar keep. "I'll have a highball, what about you two?" Yuna and Rikku ordered their drinks and sat down at a table with Paine.

Yuna smiled. "I can't wait to watch the sphere. Maybe it will tell me what happened to him." Yuna got a somber look on her face and sipped her drink.

"Yunie…"

Paine looked at Yuna and all of a sudden felt sad. "Yuna…" Paine forced a smile. "You never know he just maybe on it."

Yuna forced a smile and looked at her two friends. "Please don't be sad for me or worry about me I'm fine really." Yuna nodded and smiled softly at her two friends.

Rikku smiled softly at Yuna and then hit Paine upside the head and spoke to her in Al-Bhed. "EV oui ajan bimm cusadrehk mega dryd ykyeh E'mm gemm oui so camv  
Paine blinked a few times and looked at Rikku. "You have guts I'll give you that but don't ever do that again ok."

Rikku glared at Paine but her look soon softened. "You really had me scared out there today. I've never been there when a friend got hurt like you did. Granted I traveled with Yunie 2 years ago but no one ever got hurt like you did." Rikku frowned. "I'm sorry for doing that I'm just mad at you for lying to me. How could you? We're your friends and we love you your just too damn stubborn to see it half the time." Rikku folded her arms across her chest and glared at Paine.

Rikku: IF you ever pull something like that again I'll kill you myself! -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paine frowned and looked at Rikku. "Sorry Rikku, I didn't want you guys to worry. I've been in much worse condition believe me. I survived the Crimson Squad masaqure."

Yuna frowned as she listened to Paine. "Its ok Paine but not telling us you were hurt only risked you getting hurt worse. I thought your form while fighting was a bit different."

Paine downed her drink and ordered another and looked at her friends. "You guys really are something else you know." Paine sipped her drink and looked at Yuna and Rikku.

Rikku looked at Paine with wet eyes before throwing herself into her arms and crying softly. She kissed her neck softly and nuzzled her nose behind her ear and left her head on her shoulder breathing on her neck softly. Paine's eyes got wide in shock but her look soon softened and she set a hand on the small of Rikku's back. Paine moaned slightly and sat up and looked at Rikku. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Rikku looked at Paine with wet eyes.

Paine shook her head. "No Rikku you didn't. Besides I have a high tolerance to pain so don't worry. Was just uncomfortable and sitting up like that hurt, so in a way I hurt myself."

Rikku saw Yuna out of the corner of her eye and blushed then quickly got out of Paine's lap. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Rikku sat back down and drank her drink quietly. 


	3. The Sphear Revealed

Chapter 3: The Spear Reavealed

Paine looked at both of her friends and sighed softly. Whats with them all of a sudden coming on to me? Paine smiled softly. "I can't believe I worried you guys this much. You act like I almost died or something."

"When I saw you take that blow and fall right in front of me I honestly thought you had." Yuna frowned and looked at Paine.

Rikku nodded. "You really did have us worried out there you know."

Buddy walked into the cabin. "Hey Shinra is finally done analyzing that sphere you guys brought back if you're up to watching it."

Paine nodded. "Yeah we'll be there in a minute." Paine watched as Buddy left and she looked at Yuna and Rikku. "Ready when you are Yuna."

"Lets finish our drinks first ok." Yuna smiled at her friends.

"Hey Yunie you know we'll be there for you no matter whats on that sphere."

Paine nodded. "Rikku's right for once. And if you do find him just say the word and I'll make sure he gets hurt."

Yuna chuckled. "Trust me you won't have to hurt him if we find him I'll take care of that. Besides you still have Shinra to hurt."

Paine smirked. "Oh yeah I forgot about him. Next time he says 'I'm just a kid' he's hurt." 

The girls finished their drinks and went to the bridge. Rikku smiled. "Let's watch that sphere." Rikku bounced and stood along side Yuna as the sphere played.

:Sphere: 'Lulu looked over at Rikku and Yuna and shook her head. "You know falling in love with her would be a bad idea. We don't know if she will survive the final summoning." Tidus looked at Lulu and nodded. "Yeah but maybe having something to fight for will make her fight harder……" Tidus looked at Auron who was recording this and shook his head' :end sphere:

A tear rolled down Yuna's cheek as Paine pulled her to her and held her as she cried. Rikku frowned and rubbed Yuna's back and then held her from behind. "Its ok Yuna if this sphere exists so does he." Paine tried comforting her friend and received a funny look from Rikku. Paine smiled at Rikku and Rikku went back to comforting Yuna.

Yuna stopped crying after a lil while and pulled away from Paine. "Thank you both of you but I need to be alone right now. I'll be up on the deck if you need me." Yuna smiled slightly and nodded before walking off.

Rikku looked at Paine and they walked off to the cabin. "I'm sorry about earlier Paine really I don't know what came over me."

Paine shook her head. "It's ok Rikku. We've all been alone too long."

Rikku blushed. "But I shouldn't have done that I know how you are about emotions and displaying them and all."

Paine chuckled. "Yeah I know I'm kinda cold when it comes to the emotions department. But being around you and Yuna I've gotten better at showing them I guess."

Rikku smiled. "Yeah you have you haven't been shying away from us when we show you affection."

Paine nodded. "Yeah well with busted ribs I may shy away."

Rikku chuckled. "Well if we surprise you then you won't be shying away." Rikku grinned evilly.

"Is that so Rikku? When was the last time you were successful sneaking up on me?"

Before Rikku could answer Yuna came running into the cabin. "We're going to Besaide Island to see Lulu and Wakka and Vidina come on." Yuna was smiling and her different colored eyes shown with excitement. Rikku smiled. "That's a great idea Yunie!" Rikku danced around like she usually did when she was excited.

Paine chuckled. "You seem just as excited as Yuna Rikku."

Yuna smiled. "Are you up for a small visit to Besaide Paine?"

Paine nodded. "Yea I'm fine really you worry to much." 


	4. Dr Lu

Chapter 4: Dr. Lu

Rikku and Yuna nodded and the three girls got off the airship in Besaide. Yuna ran to the village and hugged her friends and old guardians. Paine looked at Rikku and raised an eyebrow. "I hope I'm not on the receiving end of one of those for a while."

Rikku smirked. "Yea you and me both. Though you more now then me."

Paine raised an eyebrow and looked at Rikku. "Yea I guess." Paine smirked and then walked towards Wakka and Lulu. Paine did her usual stand behind everyone and watch what was going on routine. She sighed and closed her eyes and hung her head.

Lulu had been watching Paine the whole time they were there. She smiled softly at Yuna. "Would you like to hold him Yuna?" Yuna smiled and nodded as Lulu handed Vidina to her. "I'll be right back." Lulu walked over and stood in front of Paine. "I have something that will help your ribs heal faster if you're interested."

Paine slowly opened her red eyes and looked at Lulu. "Tell Yuna to stop worrying about me I'm fine." Paine sighed in pain and closed her eyes again furrowing her brow slightly.

Lulu smiled. "Yuna didn't tell me a thing about your ribs. You can't hide your pain from a master black mage."

Paine opened her red eyes again and looked into the red eyes of the black mage. "Well then you stop worrying about me I'm fine."

Lulu smiled softly. "You definitely have what it takes to be a guardian you know. But put your pride aside please, and follow me to the hut and I'll give you that potion. When you wake up in the morning you'll be completely healed."

Paine looked at Lulu and nodded. "If it'll make you happy fine let's go." The two walked to Lulu and Wakka's hut.

After a little while Lulu returned to the group outside the temple and Yuna happily handed her Vidina back. "Where's Paine?" Yuna looked around with a worried look on her face.

Lulu smiled. "Calm down Yuna she's resting at the old crusaders tent. I gave her something for her ribs. She'll need to stay in bed the rest of today though. When she wakes up in the morning she'll be fully healed. I've made arrangements for you two to stay with her so if you like it's up to you." Lulu smiled at her two friends softly.

Rikku smiled. "I'll go check on her Yunie you stay here and visit with Wakka and Lulu." Rikku smiled and dashed off before Yuna could protest what was said. Rikku walked into the tent and saw Paine lying on her back on the very last bed in the back of the tent. "Paine…" the young Al-Bhed thief whispered as she saw Paine sprawled out on the bed.

Paine moaned softly and looked over at Rikku and smiled softly. "Rikku…" Paine's lips were dry as she spoke.

Rikku smiled and sat down next to her. "Don't talk, you need to rest." A soft moan escaped Paine's lips again and Rikku frowned. "You're in a lot of pain huh."

Yuna and Lulu walked into the tent and Paine smiled weakly at Yuna. "Yuna…"

"Don't talk just rest." Yuna smiled at Paine softly. "Rikku we should go and let Paine get some sleep."

Rikku nodded. "Ok Yunie." Rikku followed Yuna and Lulu out of the tent casting one last worried glance upon her friend. Bmayca pa ug Paine. A single tear ran down Rikku's cheek as she tore her gaze away from Paine.

Lulu smiled softly at Rikku. "Don't cry Rikku she'll be ok. She'll wake up tomorrow and be back at 100 trust me."

Rikku looked at Lulu and nodded. "I trust you Lulu it's just hard ya know. Seeing her like that in all that pain. It's just not the Paine we're used to. We're used to her wanting to do the hurting not the one hurting." Yuna cracked a small smile and tried to muffle her giggling with her hand. "What's so funny Yunie?"

Yuna giggled again and then composed herself. "Kinda puts a whole new spin on her name huh?" Yuna giggled again slightly.

Lulu placed her finger's to her forehead causing a few long black braids to fall over her shoulder and shook her head slightly. "Yuna, why am I not surprised you said something like that."

Yuna giggled again. "Come on Lulu, Rikku you can't tell me that you don't see the joke in that? You of people should know I'm not the same person I was 2 years ago. That little quiet naïve innocent girl is no longer present. Granted I'm a 'goodie, goodie' as Rikku says it but I've changed a lot."

Lulu smiled. "You're right you have changed a lot in these last 2 years. But still she's your friend and she's actually in worse shape then she let on. You could at least wait till she's back to 100 before you start making jokes about her name. Though it does make one wonder how she got it."

Rikku chuckled. "That's easy. Spend a day with her and you'll see. 'Can I hurt him', 'Your so hurt' major anger management problems."

"Now that's not nice ya. Poor girl is in there hurt and you're out here makin fun of her." Wakka folded his arms and looked at the three girls. "I think you owe her an apology ya."

Lulu smiled. "You heard him."

"Hey, hey, hey that went for you too Lu."

Lulu blushed and nodded. She then elbowed Yuna softly. "Still getting me in trouble."

Yuna shrugged. "Some things never change. Wakka always goes big brother on me and well I guess he went husband on you." Yuna smiled widely at her friend. Rikku smirked and jumped on her cousin's back. "So Lulu Paine will be fully healed by morning?"

Yuna staggered slightly from the sudden force of Rikku jumping on her back. Lulu nodded. "Yes Rikku she'll be completely healed by morning."

Wakka looked at the three girls annoyed. "Go, go now ya."

Lulu blushed and nudged Yuna and Rikku towards the tent. "We're going Wakka." The three girls walked into the tent and saw Paine wasn't lying in the bed any more.

Yuna looked at Lulu and then at Rikku a look of worry on her face. "Wh-where did she go? And how did she leave with out us seeing her? We have to go find her."

Rikku made a pouty face. "Damn she is so stubborn. You don't think she heard us do you?" Rikku looked at the others with a worried look.

Lulu shook her head. "Not likely that potion should have knocked her out." Lulu placed a few fingers on her chin as she thought. "You two go see if you can find her I'll look around the village and temple. You take the beach and surrounding areas."

"Right!" Yuna and Rikku spoke in unison as they ran from the tent and began to search for Paine.

Lulu noticed that the back flap of the tent was open and smiled softly. "So that's how you got away without being noticed." Lulu walked out the back of the tent and saw Paine leaning on a tree. "Sorry I forgot to tell you about that side effect."

Paine used the pillow case she brought out with her and wiped her mouth before turning around and looking at Lulu. "Don't worry about it. I've been trying to lose weight anyways." Paine chuckled softly and when she neared Lulu the black mage put a hand around Paine's toned but slender waist and helped her back to bed. "Where did everyone go?"

"They went looking for you. Unlike them I knew where you might be because I know what effects that potion has. And again I am sorry I forgot to tell you about them."

Paine nodded and sat back down on the edge of the bed she was laying on. "It's ok actually please don't tell them you found me." Paine hung her head. "I don't want them to see me like this. They are so used to me wanting to do the hurting not the one hurting." Paine looked up at Lulu and saw a smile playing at her lips. "I can tell from the look on your face Rikku or Yuna told you that already. Kinda gives my name a whole new meaning." Paine sighed. "I haven't been in this much pain since I was shot by Nooj."

Lulu nodded. "Yes Rikku told me all that and as for the whole new spin on your name Yuna already made that joke. But seriously you need to rest if you expect that potion to work properly." Lulu laid Paine down on the bed and nodded slightly. "You do realize that you've made friends for life with those two and they would be lost if they lost you. Especially Yuna, well Rikku may have a small crush on you but Yuna looks at you as more then a friend. She told me that she kissed you and she's indebted to you for saving her life."

Paine blushed ever so softly and sighed before speaking softly. "Yea well Yuna kissed me because she was caught up in her emotions. We all know who her heart belongs to. As for Rikku," Paine chuckled. "It's pretty obvious she has a crush, but I don't want to think about this right now." 

Lulu smiled softly. "Rest now we'll talk more in the morning." Lulu flipped a few lose braids back behind her shoulder and walked out of the tent.

Rikku: Please be ok Paine ------------------------------------ 


	5. Paine heads for Luca Alone

Chapter 5: Paine Heads For Luca.....Alone

The next morning Paine opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She moaned softly as she starched. Her head spun and her ribs were still slightly sore. 100 my ass Paine thought as she stood up. She looked in the two beds next to her and saw Yuna and Rikku asleep. A small smile played at Paine's lips as she looked at Yuna cuddling her extra pillow. Paine walked over and pulled the covers up more over Yuna and smiled softly as Yuna snuggled into the pillow. Paine looked over at Rikku and saw her on her stomach her blonde hair covering her face. Paine chuckled at the sight and walked over and picked the covers up off the floor and covered Rikku up. Paine walked to the opening of the tent and looked back at her friends and smiled softly before walking out of the tent. Lulu was walking towards the tent when Paine stepped out.

Lulu smiled. "Good morning, how do you feel?"

"A bit lightheaded and a tad sore in the ribs but other than that I feel ok."

The black mage nodded. "The lightheadedness and soreness will pass in a few hours. Are Yuna and Rikku still asleep?"

Paine nodded. "Yea they are, why?"

Lulu smiled. "Looks like they get to eat breakfast with Wakka and Vidina then, come let's go get something to eat."

Paine and Lulu walked to the temple and went to the lower level and sat in the small café down there and talked while they waited for their food.

"So Paine how exactly did you meet Yuna?"

Paine leaned back in her chair and looked at Lulu. "I helped her and Rikku out with a pack of killer hounds with a few lupuses mixed in."

Lulu shook her head. "Yuna always did befriend the hero types."

Paine got a funny look on her face. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really I meant nothing by it. I was simply saying Yuna has a habit of befriending people who bail her out of jams. That's how she met him you know." Paine looked at Lulu and then shook her head. "What is it?"

Paine shook her head again. "Its nothing, just for a second there you reminded me of my mother is all."

Lulu cocked her head to the side causing a few black braids to flop over her shoulder. "Oh how so?"

Paine shook her head. "Just how the tone of your voice never changed the whole time you said all that."

Lulu smiled softly and nodded. "You have very sad eyes when you speak of your mother."

Paine looked at Lulu. "I lost both to Sin 2 years ago."

Lulu frowned. "I'm sorry."

Paine shook her head. "Don't be, thanks to you and Yuna my mother has been avenged." 

A faint smile fell on the purple painted lips of the older woman and she spoke softly. "Please don't mention it." Lulu looked at Paine and smiled ever so softly.

Paine was about to say something when she felt a hand on either shoulder and lips on either side of her neck. "You two really have to stop that. We all know its not me you want either of you so just stop huh."

Yuna frowned and looked at Paine with hurt in her two different colored eyes. "You can be so cold sometimes Paine."

Paine saw the look on Yuna's face and frowned. "I'm sorry Yuna."

Rikku whapped Paine in the back of the head as she walked over and hugged her cousin. "Don't be sad Yunie…" Rikku drifted off and sighed heavily before dragging Yuna off to the side and speaking softly. "You can't let Paine know I told you this…" Yuna nodded. "Do you swear Yunie cuz she'll kill me if she ever finds out I told you." Yuna smiled and nodded again. "Ok well you see you're the one Paine opens up and talks to right?" Yuna nodded slightly. "Well I over heard her and Buddy one day sitting at the bar talking in Al Bhed and well to make a long story short she loves you Yunie…When she realized I was in the room and heard everything she told Buddy she swore me to secrecy by sword point and I'm not kidding. I honestly thought she was gonna kill me. So please don't tell her I told you. Her cold responses are because she knows you're in love with him, and she doesn't think you'll ever want or return her love so she keeps it buried and comes off as cold so that you won't ever know how she feels." Yuna looked at Rikku and then down at her feet. "I see, so Paine is in love with me and you and Buddy knew and I've been so blind to the fact…I've probably hurt her so much these last 2 years looking for him and telling her how I felt about him…" Yuna trailed off and looked over at Lulu and Paine but only saw Lulu. She walked over to the Black Mage stunned to see her looking dazed. "Lulu whats wrong, and where did Paine go?"

Lulu looked at Yuna and sighed. "Gone…She muttered something in Al Bhed picked up her sword told me not to follow her or to tell you guys where she went." Lulu motioned with her head in the direction Paine had walked off in.

Yuna closed her eyes then opened them. "We need to find her; we can't let her go off on her own. I'll…we'll miss her to much. And besides she too good a friend to lose."

"Try the beach there's a ship leaving for Luca today. I don't know what stops are in between but if the boat already left head for Luca." 

Rikku and Yuna ran towards the beach as fast as they could hoping to stop their friend from leaving. They ran across the pier just as the boat was pulling away. Yuna looked dead at Paine and Paine hung her head. She ran to the edge of the ship and tossed something to Yuna. "I'm sorry Yuna!" Paine yelled to her friend and true love as the boat pulled away. "I'm sorry I hurt you…" Paine whispered as she walked below and sat in her cabin. 


	6. Feeling revealed: a kiss on the dock

Chapter 6: Feelings are revealed: A kiss on the dock

Yuna held the sphere in her hands that Paine had tossed to her. She recognized it and a tear ran down her cheek. Yuna whispered softly. "You are so stubborn Paine why didn't you just tell me…this sphere belongs to you and I will give it back to you." Yuna fell to her knees and yelled in frustration then turned to a quivering Rikku. "We're going to Luca now." Yuna's face had a very serious look on it as her one blue eye and one green eye burned into Rikku's green Al-Bhed ones.

Rikku gulped. "Sure Yunie whatever you say." Rikku radioed Brother and they were soon there to pick them up.

Lulu tagged along swearing Wakka would be fine with the baby. "Wakka knows better then to argue with a woman who has the elements at her finger tips." The purple painted lips of the black mage soon formed a sly smile.  
Yuna locked herself in her cabin and watched the spear Paine tossed her. A tear ran down her cheek as she watched it. After she finished watching the spear she lay on her bed and cried softly. After a few hours they arrived in Luca. Lulu walked to Yuna's cabin and knocked on the door.

Yuna spoke through her pillow. "Go away please."

Lulu frowned. "We've arrived in Luca." Lulu then slowly walked away frowning. She looked back at Yuna's cabin door and sighed softly. "You found evidence he existed and this whole time you had some one who loved you right next to you. Oh Yuna you really need to stop listing to your head and simply follow your heart for a change. You love them both but only one holds your heart."

Yuna walked out of her cabin and ran to the bridge and Rikku, Lulu and her all exited the ship and headed for the dock. Yuna saw Paine and took off in a dead run and threw herself into the older girls arms and cried. Paine closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Yuna and held her tightly. Paine spoke softly her voice void of all emotion. "Don't cry Yuna. Please don't cry."

Yuna buried her face in Paine's neck and cried softly speaking through heavy sobs. "Promise me you won't leave me again." Paine remained silent and simply held Yuna. Yuna stood up straight and looked at Paine with wet eyes. "Promise me Paine…"

Paine looked at Yuna her own red eyes tearing up as she closed them. "I can't Yuna…I refuse to make a promise I can't keep."

Yuna looked at Paine and spoke softly. "Why can't you keep it Paine?"

Paine released Yuna and tuned her back to her. "Because when you find him I'll leave again. Yea heh I know I'm being selfish, but he'll want me around about as much as I'll want him around." Paine closed her eyes and hung her head.

Yuna looked at Paine and spun her around and held her close. "Why would I look for him when I have you right here with me right now."

Rikku looked at Lulu. "What do you think she's telling her?"

The mage smiled. "Probably how she feels about her."

"No way! You really think Yunie likes Paine like that? I mean I know Paine likes Yunie like that but come on. You really think Yunie likes Paine like that?"

Lulu looked at the young thief and smiled. "Anything is possible Rikku."

Paine took a few steps back and looked at Yuna. "Why did you say that?" Paine sighed "You've been talkin to Rikku haven't you?"

Before Paine could finish her thought Yuna pressed her lips to Paine's and followed suit with her reaction. At first Paine's eyes got wide but she soon closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Yuna and held her tight and returned the kiss. When they broke for air Yuna smiled softly at Paine her face a bit flushed. "No I haven't spoken to Rikku about you. Why should I?"

Paine chuckled slightly and shook her head no. "I'd prefer you not talk to Rikku about me thank you."

Yuna chuckled. "Aww why? Are you afraid of what secrets she might spill that you trusted her with?"

Paine half smiled. "Something like that yea." Paine rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Yuna.

"Well unless I get an 'I promise' from you, I'm not letting you go."

Paine chuckled. "Well that's just incentive not to say I promise isn't it?"

Yuna made a pouty face. "If you truly do love me you'll promise."

Paine looked at Yuna. "Now that's not fair."

"Guess you truly don't love me then."

Paine's eyes got wide. "That's not true I do la…cheater…ok fine I promise."

Yuna smiled. "I know you do and yes I cheated."

Paine shook her head and spoke in Al Bhed to Yuna. "Hud y tyo kuac po dryd e tuh'd muja oui Yuna."

Yuna looked at Paine and pouted. "You know I can't speak Al Bhed."

Paine smiled. "Don't worry about it Yuna I'll tell you one day what I said but for now lets not worry about it. I'll teach you Al Bhed Yuna, that's a promise."

Yuna nodded. "Fair enough, let's just go back to the air ship huh."

Paine nodded and the two girls walked over to Rikku and Lulu. Lulu simply smiled at Yuna and nodded. Rikku on the hand started picking on her friends. "UUUUUUUUUr Yunie, Paine E's cu rybbo van oui dfu. Cu Yunie ec cra y kuut geccan?"

Paine looked at Rikku and smirked before whispering summin in Yuna's ear. Yuna looked at Paine funny. "Just tell her that Yuna."

Yuna shrugged and said what Paine told her to say. "Fuimth'd oui mega du ghuf Rikku?"

Rikku blushed. "I keep forgetting Paine knows Al Bhed and you don't." Rikku smiled. "We'll teach you one day."

Yuna smiled. "You've been saying that for 2 years Rikku." Yuna giggled and held Paine around the waist and looked up at her. "How are your ribs doing?"

Paine half smiled. "They're actually feeling ok. Whatever Lulu gave me helped."

Lulu smiled. "Told you it would work. But we really should get back Wakka hasn't been alone with Vidina this long before." The 4 girls laughed and reboarded the air ship.

Paine: Not a day goes by that I don't love you Yuna

Rikku: OOOOOOOOh Yunie, Paine I'm so happy for you two. So Yunie is she a good kisser? 

Yuna: Wouldn't you like to know Rikku --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. What Now?

Chapter 7: What Now?

Paine sat at a table in the cabin spinning her glass on the table replaying what happened in Luca. was I dreaming? No I couldn't have been she really kissed me and said all that. Her thinking was soon interrupted by soft lips on her neck. Paine closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of Yuna's perfume and smiled ever so softly. "Hey Yuna."

Yuna smiled. "Hey yourself Paine. Mind if I join you?"

Paine smiled softly. "Please do." Paine slid the chair across from her out with her foot and leaned back pulling the chair out next to her and smiled.

Rikku came skipping into the cabin and plopped down in the chair across from Paine and Yuna smiled and sat down in the chair next Paine. "So what's the scoop with you two? It's so totally the scoop of the century. They showed the footage of your kiss on the dock about ten times."

Paine blushed softly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Hucao silr?"

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine. "Meanie." Rikku made a pouty face and looked at Yuna. "You'll tell me right Yunie?"

Yuna smiled her two different colored eyes twinkled a little as she winked at her cousin. "What's in it for me if I tell you?" Yuna giggled softly.

Paine chuckled. "You two are defenantly related." Paine smirked slightly. "You really wanna know what 'the scoop is between us' as you call it." Rikku nodded and Paine smirked again. "Well can you keep a secret Rikku?" Rikku nodded again and Paine motioned for Rikku to lean closer as she did. Paine smiled when Rikku leaned in. "So can I." Paine chuckled and leaned back in her chair.

Rikku scowled at Paine and spoke in Al Bhed. "Oui'na cilr y sayhea! Oui kad cusa celg bmaycina dundinehk sa tuh'd oui."

Paine chuckled. "No Rikku I don't honest. We really haven't discussed it yet." 

Paine: nosey much?

Rikku: You're such a meanie! You get some sick pleasure torturing me don't you.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Yuna's Private Lesson

Chapter 8: Yuna's Private Lesson

Yuna smiled softly. "She's right Rikku we really haven't discussed it after we do you'll be first to know ok."

Rikku smiled. "Ok Yunie. Hey do you guys mind if we stay a few days in Luca? There's this big Al Bhed festival and Gippal sorta asked me to stay with him and help him run his booth." Rikku giggled softly. "It would be the prefect place to talk and have some time alone and win sum prizes. What do you say Yunie?"

Yuna looked at Paine who simply shrugged. Yuna looked back at her cousin and smiled. "Its fine Rikku we'll stay with you. I enjoy Luca and it would be the perfect time for Paine and I to talk about things."

Yuna and Paine walked through the festival hand in hand. Paine smiled softly at Yuna and when they happened on Rikku's booth Yuna asked Paine to win her something. Paine smirked. "Ok Rikku what do you have to do?"

Rikku smiled. "It's your kinda game Paine. All you gotta do is get three of the five throwing knives in a blue ring. Now if you get all five in a ring you'll get a pick of your prize. So how bout it?"

Paine looked at Yuna and Yuna nodded. "I say give me the knives."

Rikku smiled and giggled and handed Paine five throwing knives. "Good luck Dr. P." Rikku giggled.

Paine shook her head. "Stop that…" Paine smirked and tossed the first knife hitting a blue ring. She tossed a 2nd hitting the same blue ring. The 3rd hitting the same blue ring. Yuna looked at Paine wide eyed as the 4th hit the same blue ring. Rikku gulped as the 5th and final knife hit the exact same blue ring.

Gippal looked at Paine then at Rikku. "Now that's a damn good shot. I don't think Cid could even do that."

Rikku looked at Paine. "Remind me to never make you mad ok." Rikku danced about as she got excited. "Since the prize is for Yunie she gets to pick it."

Paine smiled ever so softly and looked at Yuna. "What'll it be Yuna?"

Yuna looked at all the prizes and smiled softly. "How bout the stuffed moogle."

Rikku smiled. "After we made you run around in a moogle suit fer about 2 hours you still want the moogle Yunie?"

Yuna smiled. "Mmmhmm I like moogles they're cute. And besides I had to wear it."

Paine shook her head and chuckled. "Drao syopa lida, pid drao'na hud yc lida yc oui Yuna."

Yuna smiled and looked at Paine. "You're just saying that because I'm your boss."

Rikku laughed then looked at Yuna with wide eyes. "You…You understood what Paine said?"

"Yea she's been teaching me Al Bhed today as we were walking around."

Rikku smirked. "Bet she'll give you a private lesson later."

Paine blushed. "Watch it Rikku."

Yuna blushed deeply. "Rikku…"

Rikku smiled. "What?"

Paine shook her head and looked at Rikku. "You never cease to amaze me Rikku."

Yuna smiled softly and whispered something in Paine's ear causing the older girl to chuckle and nod her head. "When you're ready for lunch jus look us up ok."

Rikku smiled. "Yea ok Yunie. If Pops remembers to relive us on time we'll catch up to you two bout 3 ok." Rikku winked at Paine. "That will so give you guys time for that private lesson."

Paine rubbed her forehead as Yuna pulled her off clutching her moogle plushy in one arm and Paine's arm in the other. Paine looked over at Yuna when she saw where the younger girl was dragging her. "Yuna where are we going?"

Yuna smiled. "To get a room, if you're gonna win me prizes I need somewhere to keep them and sides you can give me that private lesson while we wait for Rikku."

Paine blushed slightly. "Yuna, I don't think you quiet got what Rikku meant by private lesson."

Yuna smiled and walked up to the desk and got a room and motioned for Paine to follow her. Paine got a confused look on her face and followed her friend into the room. Yuna quietly locked the door and walked into the room setting her moogle in the chair. She walked over to Paine and draped her arms over her shoulders. "I'm not as naïve as I pretend to be Paine I know exactly what Rikku meant by a private lesson." At that Yuna leaned up and kissed Paine deeply. 

Paine smiled to herself and kissed Yuna back. When they broke for air Paine looked down at Yuna and spoke softly. "Are you sure this is what you want Yuna?"

Yuna smiled softly and undid the decretive belt Paine wore on her hips and frowned slightly then draped it around Paine's neck and smirked and drug her over to the bed by the belt and then dropped it to the floor. Smiling softly she grabbed the skull in the center of Paine's waist and smirked as she realized that was the real belt. After dropping it to the floor Yuna pulled Paine's gloves off then undid the 'X' clasp that held the two pieces of studded leather closed around her shoulders letting it fall to the floor revealing Paine's black leather bra. Undoing the two belts Paine had across her stomach and dropping them to the floor.

Paine smiled and chucked at the confused look on Yuna's face. "Whats the matter Yuna don't know how to get the rest off?" Before she could answer Paine kissed along Yuna's neck softly lifting the hood up and sliding Yuna's shirt over her head. Keeping the kisses on Yuna's neck Paine undid her belt letting her chap fall to the floor. As Paine picked Yuna up Yuna wrapped her legs around Paine's waist. Paine smiled at the summoner and kissed her deeply as she laid the younger girl down on the bed and running her hand down Yuna's body and unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts and petting her softly through her white satin thong. Yuna gasped slightly and then moaned softly. Paine looked at Yuna her red eyes asking her unasked question. Yuna nodded and Paine smiled softly and slipped her hand inside Yuna's thong and pet her just long enough to get her fingers damp then slowly slipped two inside the younger girl. To Paine's surprise Yuna moaned softly and bucked her hips slightly. Paine kept a steady pace as she kissed down Yuna's neck and across her chest lazily circling her nipples and sucking on them softly. Yuna moaned loudly as Paine quickened her pace and she rocked her hips with Paine's pace. Yuna dug her nails into Paine's back as she arched it and yelled the leather clad warrior's name. Paine slowly stopped what she was doing and winked at Yuna sitting on the edge of the bed and licked her fingers clean.

Yuna sat up and crawled across the bed and pressed her body against Paine's back. Yuna smiled and draped her arms over Paine's shoulders and kissed up her neck. Her voice soft she spoke to Paine. "Mmmm I really wish you would have told me how you felt but showing me was much more fun I bet." Yuna's stomach growled and she blushed slightly. "Um let's go find Rikku and Gippal I'm hungry." -  
Paine: They maybe cute, but they're not as cute as you ---------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Rikku's secret is out, and Yuna know's A...

Chapter 9: Rikku's Secret Is Out, and Yuna knows Al Bhed!

Paine chuckled as her and Yuna got dressed. Paine was just slipping on her last glove when there was a soft knock on the door. "I'll get the door Yuna." Paine kissed the younger girl softly. "Now remember we didn't do anything especially if it's Rikku we'll let her blush and imagine ok."

Yuna smiled. "Ok."

Paine walked to the door and unlocked it quietly and then opened it. "Hey Rikku."

Rikku blushed. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything."

Yuna smiled and walked over by Paine. "Not a thing Rikku. Let's go eat though I'm starving."

Paine just shook her head as they walked to the café and sat down at a table and ordered their food. Yuna sat next to Paine and smiled and cuddled her arm as they sat there and waited for their food and while they waited they talked softly. Paine smiled ever so softly and looked at Rikku. "So Rikku when are you going to admit the REAL reason you wanted to stay in Luca?"

Rikku blushed. "What do you mean Paine?"

"I'm not stupid Rikku. I'm not blind either I see the way you look at Gippal, and I also know what you've told me. So fess up." Paine smirked at the blush creeping up on Rikku's face.

Rikku scowled at Paine. "You can be really awful sometimes you know. Sides you know as well as I do you and Yunie had that private lesson."

Paine looked at Yuna and shrugged then looked back at Rikku. "Did we Rikku? Yuna show her what I taught you during that private lesson."

Yuna smiled and spoke to Rikku in perfect Al Bhed. "Paine dyikrd sa ahuikr uv dra myhkia frana e fuh'd haat ed dnyhcmydat yho suna."

Rikku's eyes got wide. "Paine what did you do to Yunie? Now we can't talk about her in Al Bhed she'll know what we're saying." Rikku giggled. "Couldn't you have just had sex with her; Life would have been so much easier."

Yuna blushed. "Rikku…that was um well that was just wrong."

Paine looked at Yuna blushing and smirked ever so slightly and looked at Rikku. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

Rikku shook her head violently. "N-n-n-n-no that's ok Paine really, no need to hurt me."

A sly smirk formed on Paine's lips. "Good wasn't really feeling up to it my ribs are a bit sore."

Yuna took Paine's hand in her's and interlaced their fingers and whispered in Paine's ear. "Well they better not be sore later because I could go for round 2 of that private lesson." Paine looked at Yuna and shook her head and chuckled a little then nodded.

Yuna smiled up at Paine innocently and then winked and looked at Rikku. "So Rikku you really would have preferred it if me and Paine had sex instead of her teaching me Al Bhed?"

Rikku nodded. "Yea that would have been so much easier to deal with."

Paine raised an eyebrow. "Well maybe we will tonight then Yuna can tell you all about it tomorrow."

Rikku blushed horribly. "You know Paine that's really awful."

Yuna smiled her two different color eyes sparkling. "Really Rikku? What's so awful? The thought of me sleeping with Paine or the thought of me telling you all about it afterwards?"

Rikku looked at her cousin. "Both honestly."

Yuna giggled. "Well I swear I won't tell you about anything in the morning. If you wanna know that bad you can just ask Paine."

Gippel smiled at the whole thing. "As much as I would love to hear more of this we gotta get back to the booth before Cid gets grouchy, come on sexy lets go."

Rikku blushed and nodded. "Stop calling me that."

"Stop being so shy Rikku its obvious to them we're an item so stop denying it."

Rikku sighed. "Yea ok. See ya later Yunie. Paine you take care of her while I'm away ok."

Paine nodded. "You can count on me Rikku."

Yuna smiled and grabbed a hold of Paine's leather clad hand and pulled her to her feet and they walked around the fair more hand in hand. Yuna made Paine play game after game to win her prizes. Yuna growled when a reporter stopped them and started asking questions. Paine saw the look of annoyment of Yuna's face and took a few steps forward and picked the man up by the front of his shirt. "You want a quote I'll give you a quote, bother her again and I'll hurt you very badly, so badly you'd wish a feind attacked you got it." Paine growled and set the guy down and watched him run off.

Yuna's eyes were wide she knew Paine was strong but not that strong. "Paine are you ok?" Yuna looked at Paine a bit worried about her. Paine nodded and Yuna smiled. "Good I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself. Thank you by the way he wasn't taking the hint that I wasn't going to talk to him."

Paine shook her head. "It was nothing Yuna really he was pissing me off to so." Paine shrugged. "So whats next on your 'Paine win me' list?"

Yuna smiled. "All I want now is you Paine."

Rikku draped her arm over her cousin's shoulder. "Well Yunie it'll have to wait lets get your stuff and head back to the airship huh."

Yuna: Paine taught me enough of the langue where I won't need it translated any more. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. Point's are lost then gained

Chapter 10: Points Are Lost Then Gained

Yuna blushed a bit. "Ok we can go Paine's won me enough prizes for today." Yuna looked at Paine and winked slyly and walking over by her wrapping her in a hug speaking loud enough for only Paine to hear. "Don't make me wait to long ok." Yuna stepped back and the four walked to the hotel and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine all held two plushies each as they walked to the air ship and boarded. Yuna smiled and skipped to her bed and set her moogle and cait skaith on her bed. "Just put those on my bed ok you two."

Paine quirked an eyebrow. "Yuna um that moogel takes up half your bed where are you going to sleep?"

Rikku giggled and elbowed Paine playfully. "With you where do you think?" Rikku gave Paine a childish grin.

Paine sighed. "25 Rikku."

"Damn I had 50 yesterday. Is there a way I can earn them back?" Rikku looked at Paine with pleading eyes.

Paine shrugged and dropped the Tonberry and Cactuar plushie on Yuna's bed and turned and looked at Rikku. "You could earn them all back if you polish and sharpen my sword."

Rikku dropped the Elder Drake and Chocobo plushie on Yuna's bed and held her arms out. "As big and heavy as that thing is I'll do it."

Paine chuckled and put her sword on her bed. "The stuff is in the box under my bed have fun Rikku."

Rikku sighed and walked over to Paine's bed and pulled out the box and set it down on the bed and huffed as she sat down and started to sharpen Paine's sword. Rikku wiped the sweat from her brow as she wiped the last bit if dirt from the now sharp blade of the sword. Rikku grabbed the bottle of polish out of the box and quickly polished the blade and went and sat down at a table and sighed heavily. "The things I do for respect points."

Paine and Yuna stood on the deck of the Celsius and talked about what happened the past few days. Paine spoke in her usual unemotional tone. "I know I acted like a child earlier and I'm sorry about that." Paine hung her head and looked at her boots and sighed.

Yuna walked over to the leather clad warrior and lifted her chin and shook her head and simply kissed her tenderly. "Don't be Paine, if anyone should be sorry it should be me. All this time you've loved me and I was too blind to see it I was so interested in Tidus and finding him that I probably broke your heart every time I spoke of him. Can you forgive me Paine?"

Paine nodded and leaned in and kissed Yuna softly. "There's nothing to forgive Yuna." Paine smiled a very rare smile and kissed Yuna again softly. "Let's go see how Rikku is doing on my sword shall we."

Yuna chuckled. "Yea let's go see if you killed her by making her work that hard. Knowing her she just stole you a new one." 

Paine chuckled. "I'll know if she did."

The two walked back to the cabin and saw Rikku sitting at a table drinking what looked to be soda. Rikku smiled when she saw the two walk in. "Well it's done Paine, and if you don't believe me I have the cuts to prove it." Rikku held up her cut hands.

Paine shook her head and motioned for Rikku to follow her. "Sit." Paine pointed to the bar stool and walked behind the bar and pulled out a box of band-aides and walked out and stood in front of Rikku. "Hold your hands out Rikku." Rikku shyly held out her hands and Paine shook her head and put a band-aide over each one of Rikku's cuts. "There. How the hell do you sharpen your daggers and live through it Rikku?"

"Well now you know why we call you Dr. P, and my daggers aren't as big as your sword is, no where near as heavy for that matter."

Paine shook her head. "Well let's go see how bloody my sword is."

Yuna giggled. "That's not very nice you know."

Paine smirked. "Neither was the fact you guys were cracking jokes at my name while on Besaide either so I say it was simply payback."

Rikku went to say something but didn't. "You're right I do deserve that."

The three girls walked up the stairs and Paine picked up her sword and examined it. "Nice job Rikku you're back to 50." Paine put her sword back in her sheath and tossed Rikku something. "Here that should make your cuts feel better."

Rikku caught the object and looked at it and smiled seeing it was a large bag of her favorite candy. "Thanks Paine how did you know it's my favorite candy?"

Paine shrugged. "You're always talking about it and I've seen you make Brother make special stops in Luca so you could buy a bag, and seeings how we were in Luca and I was winning all kinds of stuff for Yuna I thought I would be nice and get you at least one thing. That should last you a few months."

Rikku smiled. "If you weren't dating my cousin I'd kiss you. Thanks so much Paine."

"Hey thank Yuna I was gonna get you a small bag, but Yuna told me to buy you that one."

Rikku pounced her cousin causing Yuna to fall to Paine's bed with Rikku sitting on her waist. "Thank you Yunie."

Paine quirked an eyebrow then shrugged. Yuna blushed a deep crimson. "Um if I say you're welcome will you get off me? It's totally wrong to have my cousin straddling me."

Rikku giggled and stood. "Sorry Yunie." She extended her hand to help Yuna back up off the bed. 


	11. Blitzball Brawl

Chapter 11: Blitzball Brawl

Yuna took Rikku's hand and stood and a smirked formed on her lips and before either of them knew what was happing Yuna had them both pinned down on Paine's bed. Yuna smiled. "You know what Paine despite what others may think you're actually comfy."

Paine shook her head and looked at Yuna from the corner of her eye. "I am huh?" Paine smirked a bit when she saw Brother and Buddy standing at the foot of the bed slacked jawed. "What's the matter boys didn't know I so popular among women?" A chuckle escaped Paine's lips as Yuna and Rikku jumped up. Paine folded her arms behind her head and just smirked at the four people looking at her. "What?"

Yuna recovered quickly speaking quickly. "I'm just really hyper and sorta pounced Paine and Rikku it wasn't what it looked like honest."

Brother looked at his little sister first then at Yuna and lastly at Paine. "Is Yuna sure?"

Paine smirked and got off the bed and draped her arm over Yuna and Rikku's shoulders. "Of course it was what it looked like." Paine winked at Brother. "Sorry man but you just can't beat leather." At first Yuna thought about pulling away but seeing Rikku slide her arm around Paine's waist made her play along too and slide her hand around Paine's waist and turning just enough so her stomach was facing Paine and she slid her other hand up Paine's body slowly resting her hand on the skull that clasped Paine's studded leather closed around her chest placing a soft kiss on Paine's neck. Rikku put her other hand on Paine's shoulder and rested her chin on her hand. Paine smirked. "See."

Buddy smiled a bit. "Damn girl remind me to ask you what your secret is later."

"Then it wouldn't be a secret would it."

Buddy pouted playfully. "Your mean, after all the spears I've found for you guys to claim."

"Well if you put it that way I guess I can tell you but you know if you tell anyone I'll have to kill you." Buddy nodded. "I'll talk to you later about it."

Paine nodded as Buddy and Brother left. The smirk slowing forming back on Paine's lips. "You guys comfy?"

Yuna smiled and bit Paine's neck softly causing the taller girl to moan softly. "Perfectly."

Rikku blushed softly hearing Paine moan and kissed her neck softly. "Yea I am thank you."

Paine smiled and shook her head. "So what do you suggest we do? I mean other then hang on me."

Yuna whispered in Paine's ear. "How bout we do you then?"

Paine's eyes got wide as she spoke softly. "Yuna…"

Rikku looked at her cousin and let go of Paine and drug Yuna off to the side. "Yunie whats gotten into you?" Yuna shrugged. "Don't shrug at me what are you doing? You've been acting weird lately and in all honesty now whats going on between you and Paine? I mean that was a pretty turned on moan she uttered."

Yuna blushed. "Honestly Rikku me and Paine did talk about it in Luca and have decided to give it a try."

Rikku began to bounce a little. "So I see you guys are a thing now cool. Maybe now she won't be such a party pooper."

"45 Rikku."

"Damn it! Awwww come on Paine I was just joking around please don't take any respect points away please!" Rikku whined and looked at Paine with pleading green eyes.

Paine sighed. "I suppose you could earn them back."

"How! HOW! Name it I'll do it." Rikku pouted looking at Paine.

"I'll let you know when I think of something." Rikku face faulted and growled at Paine. "Don't growl or I won't let you earn them back." Rikku nodded and sat on the bed. 

Yuna sat down next to her cousin and looked up at Paine. Standing quickly Yuna smiled "I got it! How bout we go play in the blitzball tournament."

Paine shrugged her shoulders. "Up to you guys, I could go for a game."

Yuna ran to the bridge and talked to Brother, Buddy and Shinra, and finally after all of Yuna's begging they agreed. The Gullwings signed up and walking to the stadium they ran into Wakka and the Besaide Auroks. While they were talking a guy from the Luca Goers walked past nudging Yuna hard knocking her forward into Wakka. Paine growled. "He's getting hurt excuse me." Paine walked off before anyone could stop her. She caught up and whistled and the guy turned around. "You think your tough pushing the high summoner? Why not pushing me?"

The guy smirked. "What you think you can take me? Fine girly lets see what you got." The guy ran towards Paine and swung hard.

Paine smirked and easily dodged his swing and knocking him down with a well placed sweeper kick. "Looks like I got more then you do punk."

The guy had fallen flat on his face and looked up at Paine. "We'll finish this on the court. Just try and stay outta my way."

Paine smirked. "I look forward to it." Paine winked at them as she walked away.

The other guy got up slowly and shook his head. His team mate walked over by him. "You pushed the high summoner? What the hell is the matter with you? This is her calm man if it wasn't for her Sin would be still attacking."

Paine walked back over by her teammates and friends and folded her arms across her chest and looked at Yuna. "You ok?"

Yuna looked at Paine and smiled a little then nodded. "Yea I'm ok."

Paine nodded. "Good lets go play huh?"

The games went on and finally the last game was the Goers vs. the Gullwings Paine scanned the field and saw the guy she fought with earlier was the center. She swam up to Yuna and told her she'd take center that game and why and Yuna nodded and took Paine's place on defense. Rikku was the other defender. Paine swam up to Rikku. "You still wanna earn those points back?" Rikku nodded. "Ok see the Goers center?" Rikku nodded again. "Well he's the one who shoved Yuna and well he's got it in for me just make sure nothing happens to Yuna ok." Rikku nodded. "Ok if you do a good job there's 5 extra points in it for ya."

Rikku nodded. "You can count on me Paine."

"Good." Paine nodded and swam back to the center. This could be a painful game for me Paine kept an emotionless look on her face as the whistle blew and her and the guy both jumped for the ball. Paine got it easily and just as she went to pass the guy hit her hard in the ribs. Paine growled as he took the ball. He went to pass and it was Paine and Buddy on the block. He dodged Buddy's block but Paine was close behind Buddy and he had no time to react the heal of Paine's boot hit him right in the face. Paine took the ball from him and passed it to Buddy who turned around and scored. Yuna looked at Paine as she swam back to the center worry showing in her eyes. Paine nodded to her and offered her a faint smile. Yuna nodded back and Paine winked at her and took her position in the center. This time before Paine ever got a hand on the ball the guy charged her hitting her harder then before. The referee called it as an illegal play and called Paine an injured player. Paine shook her head. "I'm ok I can play." The referee nodded and it was the guys turn to growl. He took the ball and charged towards the Gullwings goal he easily took Rikku out and before he could charge Yuna he was hit from behind by Paine. The blow had stunned him long enough for Yuna to pass Paine the ball. Paine whistled again and taunted the guy before passing the ball. The game went on like this till the game was tied at 6. Paine took her position and growled and then as she jumped for the blitzball she tightened every muscle in her body and braced for the blow she knew was coming. The guy's knee hit Paine square in the face knocking her back. Paine shook her head a few times to clear her vision. When it was clear again she saw him charging at Yuna once again. Paine whistled and the guy looked at her from the corner of his eye. Rikku blocked him nice hitting him in the shoulder hard. Paine swam up behind him and hit him just right where the blow knocked him out. She took the ball and winked at Yuna. "Watch this." Paine turned and shot from where she was at and as the clock was counting down the ball hit the goal. The guy came to and saw everyone leaving the court. Once back by the locker rooms the Gullwings were all talking and Lulu was making sure Paine was ok.

The Goers past and the guy saw Paine leaning against the wall. "This ain't over girly."

Paine stood straight and looked at the guy and flipped her hair. "Bring it punk." As the guy charged her he pulled out a small dagger. Paine smirked and just as he got there she drew her sword and blocked his dagger and pushed him to the ground and rested the point of her sword at the guy's throat.

Yuna ran over and pleaded with Paine. "Paine please don't do this."

Paine glared at the guy and growled. "You're lucky we have bigger fish to fry." She made a slight movement and cut him before walking away.

Lulu hissed. "You don't mess with the High Summoner in front of her guardians and get away with it." Lulu tossed a low level fire ball at him and walked off as he attempted to dodge it. 


	12. Leather Clad Lover

Chapter 12: Leather Clad Lover

Back on the Celsius Paine sat on her bed and sang softly not knowing any one was around to hear her.

Ever felt away with me Just once that all I need Entwined in finding you one day

Ever felt away without me My love, it lies so deep Ever dream of me

Would you do it with me Heal the scars and change the stars Would you do it for me Turn loose the heaven within

I'd take you away Castaway on a lonely day Bosom for a teary cheek My song can but borrow your grace

Come out, come out wherever you are So lost in your sea Give in, give in for my touch For my taste for my lust

Your beauty cascaded on me In this white night fantasy

"All I ever craved were the two dreams I shared with you.  
One I now have, will the other one ever dream remain.  
For yours I truly wish to be."

Yuna looked at Paine and walked towards her and crawled across Paine's bed and wrapped her arms around Paine's waist and placed a few soft kisses on her neck. "You ok sexy?"

A faint chuckle escaped Paine's lips. "Yea I'm fine why?"

"Well the song you were just singing sounded so sad."

Paine blushed slightly. "You heard me huh?"

"Yes I did and you really do have a beautiful voice."

"Yea well let's just keep that little detail secret ok." Rikku smiled. "What secret?"

Paine sighed. "If you want to keep the 55 points you have you'll take back that question."

Rikku's eyes got wide. "Ok I take it back." Rikku smiled a little and sat down next to Paine. "How are you though I mean you took 5 hellish blows out there?"

Paine looked over at the younger girl. "I'm ok Rikku."

Rikku smiled. "Good cuz Yunie will need a good pillow."

Paine shook her head and grabbed Rikku in a head lock. "Keep it up Rikku and you'll be back at 50."

Rikku giggled. "Ok, ok I'm sorry I'll stop picking on you now." 

The girls all went and sat down at a table with the drinks Paine had mixed for them and talked about random things as the sun slowly set. Rikku stretched and yawned. "I'll see you two in the morning I'm beat." Paine and Yuna nodded. "Oh and Paine remember what I said ok." Rikku giggled and winked at Paine.

Paine rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. "Yea, yea you're pushing it Rikku." A sly smile formed on the leather clad girls lips.

Yuna put a hand on Paine's thigh and smiled and spoke softly. "You know Rikku was right I do plan on sleeping with you tonight." 

Paine nodded as she looked at Yuna. "I know Yuna." Paine flipped her hair like she usually did and offered a soft smile to Yuna. A very soft expression sat on the usually emotionless girls face.

"Paine…" Yuna whispered as she looked at the taller girl.

A faint smile sat on Paine's lips as she spoke softly. "I know Yuna…I know."

Just as Paine leaned into to kiss Yuna Rikku leaned over the balcony and spoke not realizing what she just interrupted. "Hey Paine thanks again for the candy and…for doctoring…my…cuts…um I'm sorry I'm going to bed now." The young blonde turned away and was about to walk to her bed when she heard Paine speak.

"Hey Rikku!" the blonde looked back at Paine. "Don't mention it. Just don't tell anyone I've got a soft side ok it'll ruin my whole reputation." Paine chuckled a bit and offered Rikku a soft smile.

Rikku returned the smile. "I won't I promise." Rikku nodded to her cousin. "Night Yunie." Rikku then turned away and walked to her bed.

Yuna smiled and spoke softly. "Let's go sit up on the deck and look at the stars for a while I'm not sleepy at all."

Paine nodded and took Yuna's hand and interlocked their finger and the two walked towards the elevator when Buddy stopped them. "Ok so what is your secret Paine?"

Paine chuckled and shook her head then shrugged. "It's the leather man, chicks dig the leather."

Buddy nodded and smiled. "That's it just the leather?" Paine nodded. "Alright…" Buddy smiled. "You two behave." He smiled at the two as he walked off.

Paine shook her head and glanced at Yuna. "Still want to go look at the stars?"

Yuna smiled widely. "You bet, come on Paine." Yuna pulled Paine to the elevator and selected the deck level and the two walked out onto the deck and stood there in the middle of the large deck and Yuna looked up at the stars then over at Paine and smiled and stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Paine's and followed suit with Paine's reaction. Paine wrapped her arms around Yuna and kissed her passionately yet tenderly. Yuna moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Paine.

Paine slid one hand down Yuna's body and pulled her close holding the high summoner tighter and reluctantly broke the kiss and simply looked deep into Yuna's eyes. "I…" Paine smiled a bit.

"You what?" Yuna smirked slightly.

Paine simply smiled and leaned in and kissed Yuna's neck tenderly and spoke softly. "I love you."

Yuna closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Paine's lips on her neck and soft moan escaped her lips. "I love you too." Yuna moaned softly again and reluctantly stopped Paine. "Please tell me what you said earlier in Luca."

Paine smiled. "You mean nud y tyo kuac po dryd E tuh'd muja oui Yuna?" Yuna nodded. "Not a day goes by that I don't love you Yuna."

Yuna blushed and spoke softly. "Paine…"

Paine touched her finger to Yuna's lips and shook her head. "Don't speak just feel." Paine then kissed Yuna deeply moaning softly into the kiss. Her leather covered hands exploring Yuna's slender yet toned body. Yuna moaned softly into the kiss and slipped her hand up under Paine's leather shirt and cupped Paine's left breast and messaged it gently causing the warrior to moan. Paine ran a gloved hand down Yuna's body and unbuttoned her shorts and began to pet her softly through her satin thong causing Yuna to jerk slightly and bite Paine's lower lip. Paine moaned softly feeling Yuna's teeth on her. Paine looked at Yuna and licked the blood from her lip and smiled a bit not stopping what she was doing with her hand her voice low as she spoke. "Sorry I..." Yuna cut her off with a very deep passionate kiss slowly pulling Paine down as her knees began to give. Paine ran her thumb over Yuna's clit as they kissed causing the high summoner to gasp and plead with her warrior.

"Please…don't…tease…"

Paine smirked and slipped her hand inside Yuna's thong and slipped two fingers in. "As you wish." Yuna lulled her head back and let out a loud moan as Paine kissed up along Yuna's throat. Paine mixed soft nibbles in with the tender kisses she was placing on Yuna's neck. Yuna ran her nails down Paine's back causing the warrior to moan and roll her shoulders. Yuna looked at Paine and smiled softly then leaned in and kissed her leather clad lover deeply on the lips her one hand still under Paine's leather shirt. Yuna slowly drug her hand down Paine's body slowly resting her hand over Paine's scar. Paine slowly broke the kiss and looked at Yuna and smirked a bit before quickening the pace with her fingers curling them and adding a third quickly pulling Yuna closer with her free hand. The smirk on Paine's face grew as she realized where Yuna's hand sat. "I take it you like the feel of that scar. Well at least the location of it." Yuna's only response was arching her back and snapping her head back and repeating her lover's name. Her fevered cries were soon silenced by a series of soft kisses placed upon her lips. Paine slowly stopped what she was doing and removed her gloved hand from Yuna's shorts and the brunette fell forward into her lover's arms resting her head on her chest simply listing to her heartbeat. Paine licked her gloved fingers clean then wrapped them around Yuna. Paine smiled softly. "You ok?" Yuna nodded. Paine smiled as Yuna wrapped her arms around her and pressed herself against Paine closer. "Comfy Yuna?"

Yuna smiled and spoke softly. "Very…Paine will you promise me something?"

Paine smiled softly. "Anything Yuna…"

"Promise me this is for real."

Paine blinked a few times and kissed the top of Yuna's head. "I promise you I won't ever disappear on you. You're stuck with me." Paine chuckled a bit. "Besides this is as real as you want it to be Yuna."

Yuna looked up at Paine with teary eyes and chuckled. "I'm glad I got stuck with a beautiful woman, and I want this to be very real."

Paine brushed the single tear off Yuna's cheek. "I assure you I'm far from beautiful compared to you but it's totally real I promise you that." At that Paine pulled Yuna close to her and sighed contently and looked out at the sky in front of them. Yuna rebuttoned her shorts then snuggled close to Paine and closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep listening to the sound of Paine's heartbeat. 


	13. His Return

Chapter 13: His Return

Brother ran to the cabin to find Yuna but only found Rikku. "Rikku wake up where is Yuna?" Rikku groaned and rolled over. "Come on is important we found him."

Rikku shot up in bed. "FRYD!!!!!!!!!"

"Yea he's on the bridge."

"Yunie must still be up on the deck…"

Before Rikku could finish Brother took off for the deck. Rikku jumped up and ran after him but Brother beat her to the deck. "Yuna come quick…Yuna?"

Rikku slapped him hard in the head and smiled looking at her friends. "You idiot! Go back to the bridge I'll bring Yunie and Paine now go." Rikku kicked Brother square in the ass causing him to fall down the few stairs they were on. By now Yuna and Paine had glanced over at them. "I'm sorry you guys but um Yunie um…"

Yuna looked at her cousin. "Just say it Rikku." Yuna and Paine stood up and walked over by Rikku. "Well what is it?"

"Um…well…you see…um…"

Paine crossed her arms across her chest. "Spit it out or I'll start deducting points."

"Ok fine…Yunie they found him……"

Yuna's eyes got wide. "No, no its not possible no…"

Paine glanced over at Yuna then looked at Rikku. "Are they positive Rikku?"

Before Rikku could answer the three girls heard a whistle come from behind Rikku. Yuna's face went white and Rikku looked over her shoulder. Paine simply shook her head and chuckled half heartedly. Tidus walked up to the three and smiled. "Yuna…" he extended her his hand.

Yuna shook her head in disbelief. She looked at the cold emotionless look on Paine's face and the look of utter shock of her cousin's face and pushed Tidus's hand away from her and ran into the airship. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and spoke to herself softly. "This isn't happening…I'm having a bad dream…I'll wake up in Paine's arms and it'll all be ok…"

Tidus looked at Rikku then Paine. "And you might be?"

Paine growled. "I know who you are and all you need to know is I'm your worst nightmare. You made her cry once and I'll kill you myself before I let you do it again." Paine pushed him out of her way as she walked off to find Yuna.

Tidus looked at Rikku. "What's her problem?"

"You might want to stay out of her way. I mean you thought Auron had a big sword and was good with it. He's got nothing on Paine and she will do what she said. She care's a lot about Yunie and won't let her be hurt again."

Tidus smirked a bit. "Well if she know's who I am she should know Yuna love's me and not her."

Rikku shook her head. "Yunie's changed a lot in these last few years and I hate to tell you but her and Yunie are together."

"No way! We'll see about that." Tidus headed towards the cabin where Paine and Yuna were.

Yuna stood at the top of the stairs in Paine's arms crying hard. Paine spoke to her softly in Al Bhed. "Yuna bmayca tuh'd lno. E druikrd drec fyc fro oui palysa y cbayn rihdan....du veht res."

Yuna shook her head. "It started off that way but after all we've been through it all changed. It turned into a journey and adventure that I shared with friends and right now I just want to wake up from this dream. I just want to wake up in your arms and everything will be ok."

Paine held Yuna tighter and saw Tidus and Rikku out of the corner of her eye. "Yuna…as long as you need and or want me I'll be here. I meant everything I said earlier on the deck. I promise you it'll all be ok Yuna."

Yuna smiled and saw the soft expression that sat on Paine's face telling her everything Paine spoke was true. "Paine…I want you with me always and forever." Yuna leaned in and stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against Paine's. Paine happily followed suit with Yuna's lead.

Tidus's jaw hit the floor. "Yuna!" Yuna never broke her kiss with Paine. Paine smiled to herself and held Yuna tighter deepening the kiss. Rikku smiled. "See told ya Yunie's totally over you."

Rikku: "WHAT!!!!!!!"

Paine: "Yuna please don't cry. I thought this was why you became a spear hunter....to find him." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	14. Talking and Drinking Who Knows What Will...

Chapter 14: Talking and Drinking Who Know's What Will Happen

Tidus huffed and sat down at the bar and hung his head. Rikku sat next to him and cocked her head to one side. "Hey there are plenty of girls in Spira who would kill to date a guardian of the high summoner. You really are still pretty popular around here."

Yuna broke the kiss for air and looked into the crimson eyes of her warrior and smiled softly before resting her head against Paine's chest. "Paine E muja oui cu silr yht tecbeda fryd drec zuinhao cdyndat uid yc ed ymm lryhkat e sahd fryd e cyet eh Luca."

Paine smiled softly. "I know Yuna…I know…" Paine looked down at Tidus and Rikku and back at Yuna. "Don't you at least want to go talk to him? I mean you have been looking for him for a while."

Yuna looked up at Paine and smiled softly. "Come with me?"

Paine looked at Yuna and half smiled. "We've already spoke and…"

"Please Paine." Yuna looked up at Paine with pleading eyes.

Paine whimpered a bit and then sighed. "You cheat…Fine I'll walk down there with you, but don't expect me to say anything."

Yuna smiled and grabbed Paine's hand and interlocked their fingers. The two girls walked down the stairs Paine lagging behind a bit. Yuna stopped behind Tidus and cleared her throat. Paine let Yuna's hand go and crossed her arms across her chest and just looked between Yuna and Tidus. Yuna looked back at Paine and frowned realizing her hand was now empty. Paine in turn gave her a soft look and nodded slightly. Yuna gave Paine a soft smile and nodded in return. Rikku smiled at the two of them. "You two are so cute. Come on Paine lets leave them alone huh."

Paine nodded and Yuna looked at them both. "Please stay really its ok." 

Rikku and Paine shrugged and Paine walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle and four glasses, just to be considerate of Tidus, and her and Rikku went and sat at a table. Yuna shook her head. "Come on we'll go join then." Tidus nodded and they went and sat down. Yuna sat next to Paine and took her hand once again interlacing their fingers. Paine simply smiled ever so softly.

Rikku blinked and then smirked. "Was that a smile Paine?" Paine simply shrugged her shoulders. "It was wasn't it? Ooooh Yunie got you to smile. Stone cold Dr. P smiled."

Paine sighed. "45 Rikku."

"Damn it!" Rikku pouted.

Yuna chuckled. "You think you would have learned by now Rikku. But half the fun is seeing how you can loose them then get them back by sucking up."

Paine smirked. "85 Yuna."

Yuna looked at Paine. "Now that's not funny." Yuna looked at Rikku and shook her head.

Tidus looked at the three girls. "What are you talking about with the 45 and the 85?"

Rikku giggled. "It's an inside joke between us don't worry about it."

Tidus nodded and looked at Yuna. "So is everything I've heard true?"

Yuna slung her drink and motioned for Paine to refill it. "Depends on what you've heard."

"Well for one that you've been a spear hunter since I left. And from what I've seen tonight you seem to love her." Tidus frowned and slung his drink and gave Paine a soft nod when she refilled it for him.

Yuna nodded. "Yes it's true I've been a spear hunter and yes I do love Paine. Did you really think I would wait for someone I would probably never see again? We looked for you for 2 years and within those two years I realized why keep searching when the whole time someone who loved me was right here." Paine squeezed Yuna's hand softly and offered her a soft look.

Tidus nodded. "I guess that's fair. You guys wouldn't know of any single girls would ya?"

Paine chuckled slightly and slung her drink. "Up for a challenge Tidus?"

Tidus looked at her. "Depends. What do I get if I win?"

Paine chuckled and held up a slip of paper. "A list of girls from Yuna's fan club that were interested in you."

"Paine where did you get that?" Yuna blinked a few times and looked at the silver haired girl. Paine simply winked. "80 Paine."

Paine chuckled and looked at Yuna. "Fair enough, but I demand a chance to get the 20 back."

"Fair enough and I do too."

Paine nodded. "So how about it?"

Tidus nodded. "You're on! What's the challenge?"

Paine smirked. "You have to sling one drink I mix without falling out of the chair."

"Bring it that's too easy."

Paine chuckled and stood up. "Ok I'll be right back." Paine walked behind the bar and started to mix the drinking starting and ending with 151.

Rikku looked at Tidus wide eyed. "Um Tidus that was dumb."

"Why it's just a drink."

Yuna chuckled. "Yes one of Paine drinks. Um they are beyond strong and seeings how your already on her bad side it'll be double strong."

Paine set the drink down. "I'm not that mean Yuna it's not a double but it is strong."

Tidus looked at the drink and then back at Paine. "I'll sling it if you take a straight double shot of whatever I choose."

Paine sat down and shrugged. "Fair enough."

Tidus stood and walked behind the bar and looked at the bottles and picked up the 151 bottle and poured a double shot and walk back over and set it in front of Paine. "If you sling that and stay in your seat then you deserve to be with Yuna."

Paine nodded and Rikku shook her head and spoke quickly. "Ok you two on the count of three, seeing how their about even…ready? 1……2……3!"

Paine and Tidus slung their drinks at the same time. Paine shook her head and put her glass down upside down. Tidus started to sway but caught himself before he fell from the chair. Paine chuckled and set the piece of paper down on the table. "I'm a woman of my word you didn't fall so here's the list." A smirk sat on Paine's lips as he opened it.

"Hey I remember a few of them from when I was with Yuna as her guardian. Hey cool and some of them are even cute if I remember correctly."

Yuna shook her head and looked at the two. "You guys ok?" Paine nodded and shook her head again. "Are you sure?"

Paine winked at Yuna. "I'm fine honest."

Rikku smiled. "Well I'm going back to bed goodnight all."

Yuna watched Rikku walk up to bed then looked at Paine then back at Tidus. "You can take my bed tonight I'll sleep with Paine." Tidus nodded and the three of them walked up the stairs. Yuna smiled seeing that Rikku was lying in her bed. "The bed to the right there is mine. We should be in Besaide by morning so I'll wake you when we get there."

Tidus nodded and crawled into Rikku's bed and quickly fell asleep. Yuna crawled into bed with Paine and snuggled close. Rikku opened one eye and looked at her cousin and friend. "You two behave over there."

Before Paine could deduct any more points from Rikku Yuna spoke softly. "I'm too tired to do anything but sleep so go to sleep ok." Yuna drifted off to sleep in Paine's arms listing to her heart beat.

Yuna: I love you so much and despite what this journey started out as it all changed I meant what I said in Luca. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	15. Paine Hits the floor but so does Tidus

Chapter 15: Paine Hit's the Floor, but So Does Tidus!

A few hours past and the sun was up. Buddy walked into the cabin and told Barkeep to get the coffee brewin and he slowly climbed the stairs. A smile forming on his lips at the site in front of him. Its about time those two got together. I thought Tidus showing up would put a damper on everything nice to see it hasn't Buddy smirked. "Gullwings report for duty."

Paine growled and threw a pillow at Buddy. "Fuck you Buddy I'm not moving."

Yuna smiled a bit and chuckled and leaned in and whispered in her lover's ear. "Get up and I'll make sure you enjoy your day."

Paine opened one eye and spoke in a groggy tone. "You're evil." Not realizing how small the bed really was Paine let go of Yuna and started to roll over on her back to stretch and fell to floor causing Rikku to bust up laughing. "30 Rikku." Paine stood up and stretched cracking her neck then rolling her shoulders. "I need coffee." Paine clomped down the stairs and sat at the bar and Barkeep set a cup of coffee in front of Paine. Yuna started to chuckle after she was sure Paine was out of hearing range. "80 Yuna."

"Come on Paine that's not fair how do you expect me and Rikku not to laugh at that." Yuna stood at the balcony and looked over at the crimson eyed warrior.

Paine looked up at Yuna and shook her head and chuckled a bit. "Nice hair babe really."

Yuna huffed. "75 Paine." Yuna then turned away with her back to the balcony.

Paine walked up the stairs and stood in front of Yuna and leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'll make it up to you in the shower later ok."

Yuna smiled. "Ok…I hope you know I'm holding you to that." Paine smirked as she stood up and started to walk away. "I hope so." Paine smirked again evilly as she pushed Tidus out of Rikku's bed with a well placed foot to his ass. "Get up it's your fault I gotta be up so damn early." Paine continued down the stairs as everyone laughed at what she had done. She sat back down at the bar and asked Barkeep to refill her coffee.

Tidus slowly rose from the floor. "Does she usually do that?"

Rikku shrugged. "First morning she was here I got ice cold water dumped on me because Yunie woke her up early after keeping her up all night talking to her. So I'd consider yourself lucky."

Paine sat at the bar with her head down. "Ish Miss Paine okays?"

Paine looked up at Barkeep and nodded. "Yeah I'm ok Barkeep thanks I'm still tired is all just keep the coffee coming ok." Barkeep nodded.

Yuna, Rikku, Tidus and Buddy walked down and joined Paine at the bar Yuna sitting on one side of her Buddy on the other. Buddy smiled a bit and talked to Paine in Al Bhed. "E caa oui vehymmo dumt ran ruf oui vamd."

Paine shook her head. "Uhmo yvdan cra crufat ruf cra vamd."

Yuna smirked. "Well if I didn't you wouldn't be here right now with us would you."

Buddy looked at her. "You understood that?"

Yuna smiled widely and nodded. "Yes Paine's been teaching me."

"Yea Paine ruined Yunie and all my fun." Rikku pouted. "I mean I was able to pick on her before now I can't."

Yuna folded her arms. "Hey I'm Al Bhed too you know. Well half so I might as well know how to speak it."

Buddy: "I see you finally told her how you felt."

Paine: "only after she showed me how she felt." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	16. Paine Speaks of Her Past

Chapter 16: Paine Speaks of Her Past

Paine smirked. "She's got a point Rikku it is only fair she knows the language."

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine. "And just how do you know the language huh Miss Dark and Mysterious Past?"

Paine rolled her eyes and shook her head. "For one my past isn't that dark it's just mysterious because I don't talk about it. And I know the language because my mother was Al Bhed."

Rikku noted the sober tone Paine used. "Why do you sound so sad when you speak of your mother?"

Paine looked at Rikku and sighed. "I lost both of my parents to Sin. Not that I miss my father too much he was a drunk." Paine turned her gaze towards her cup of coffee closing her eyes to conceal the fact her eyes were glazed over and she took a deep breath to stop any emotion from showing. Paine stood from her seat. "I'll catch up with you guys in Besaide. I'm gonna go take a shower." At that Paine walked off.

Yuna watched Paine walk off then turned to her cousin. "Did you really have to ask Rikku?"

Rikku frowned. "I expected her to deduct points from me for being nosey. I honestly didn't expect her to answer me." Rikku saw Paine was just exiting the cabin and called out to her. "Paine wait."

Paine sighed and swallowed her emotion back and stopped. "What it is Rikku?"

Rikku frowned. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"For what?" Paine looked at her a bit confused

"For asking you that question I expected you to deduct points for being noisy not answer me."

"Don't worry about it Rikku." Paine walked past Rikku and disappeared into the elevator.

Rikku sighed and walked back to the bar and sat down. "Oh I'm such a dumb ass. Paine probably hates me now."

Yuna rubbed her back. "I'm sure she doesn't Rikku. I'll go talk to her ok. Excuse me." Yuna stood and walked from the cabin.

Paine stood in the shower with head hung as the warm water washed over her she allowed the tears to fall freely. Paine took a deep breath when she felt a bare woman's chest press up against her back and she smiled a bit feeling their arms wrap around her and spoke softly. "Yuna…"

Yuna smiled and placed a soft kiss between Paine's shoulders. "Yup." Yuna giggled a bit. "How'd ya guess?"

Paine chuckled. "You're the only one who would dare follow me into the shower."

Yuna smiled widely. "Are you complaining?"

Paine shook her head and turned in Yuna's arms. "No are you?"

Yuna blushed a little. "Not one bit."

Paine leaned in and kissed Yuna deeply. "So did you follow me in here for a reason or just to be naughty?"

Yuna moaned a bit. "If I tell you will you do more then just kiss me?" Paine smirked and nodded. "Rikku thinks you hate her now because she asked you about your mother."

Paine chuckled. "I'll talk to Rikku later." Paine then leaned in and kissed Yuna deeply pressing her against the wall of the shower. Yuna moaned into the kiss dragging her tongue up along Paine's and out of her mouth breaking the kiss of and simply looked into the crimson eyes of her lover. Paine offered Yuna a soft smile as she trailed her hand down Yuna's body and stopped just above the anticipated destination a playful smirk resting on her lips.

Yuna groaned. "Don't tease."

Paine chuckled. "You're the one who stopped first." Paine inched her hand a little lower. Yuna growled in frustration and kissed Paine deeply and pushed Paine's hand down to let the warrior know what she wanted. Paine moaned softly into the kiss and complied with Yuna's demands and slipped 2 fingers in and brought the ex-summoner to her knees as her fevered cries were silenced by a deep kiss from Paine. "We better get going before they realize what's taking us so long."

Yuna smiled at Paine. "Yea let's go."

The two girls got dressed slowly and as they exited the shower room Paine leaned in and kissed Yuna softly. "You're back at 100 so you know."

Yuna smiled. "So are you." 

Paine and Yuna walked out of the shower room and Paine stretched as they walked down the hall towards the bridge. Rikku came running out the door of the bridge and ran smack into Paine who wrapped her arms around Rikku to keep her from falling. "Where's the fire Rikku?"

Rikku struggled a bit and tried to get out of Paine's hold but Paine simply held her tighter. "Let me go!" Rikku squirmed more and seeing that it was finally Paine she stopped and wrapped her arms around her and cried hard burring her face in the older girl's neck.

Paine looked at Yuna who in turn nodded and stomped onto the bridge. Paine held Rikku as she cried rubbing her back every now and then. "Rikku what's wrong?"

Rikku sobbed a few times then looked up at Paine. "You don't hate me do you?"

Paine gave Rikku a funny look. "No Rikku I don't. Why who said I did?"

Rikku hugged Paine tight. "Brother…he said it's all my fault you hate me."

"Oh really?" Paine's red eyes narrowed at the bridge door. Paine let go of Rikku and walked into the bridge Rikku at her heals. A slight growl exited Paine's lips as she looked at Brother. Yuna's eyes got wide when she saw Paine walk up behind Brother and tap him on the shoulder. Brother turned around and looked into the cold crimson eyes of the warrior. "You're about to be hurt…" Before anyone could react Paine had Brother up against a wall his feet inches off the floor.

"Paine!" Rikku's eyes got wide as she looked at her friend.

Paine looked over her shoulder at Rikku and then back at Brother and growled. "You ever make her cry like that again and no one will be able to stop me got it." Paine let Brother go and pushed him against the wall before exiting the air ship. Paine walked along the beach and walked to the end of the empty pier and looked out over the horizon.

Yuna and Rikku stood on the beach of Besaide and sighed softly before looking for their friend. Rikku saw her first. "Yunie look."

"What is it Rikku…?" Yuna saw Paine standing on the end of the pier arms down at her sides as the cool morning breeze blew through her silver hair, her head neither hung nor held high, her gaze locked on the horizon, though not seen by Yuna or Rikku her cheeks glistened with shed tears. "Paine…" Yuna breathed.

"You think she's ok Yunie?"

"I don't know Rikku...I've never seen her that mad before. The look on her face was nothing I've seen before…So much anger and pain in one look…"

"Should we go talk to her?"

"Let's just make sure she's ok and then we'll leave her alone for awhile."

Rikku nodded and the two girls approached Paine slowly. Paine heard them coming up behind her and wiped away any proof of any emotion she had shown. Upon hearing the footsteps stop Paine spoke in her usual emotionless tone. "I'm sorry I lost it like that."

Rikku smiled a bit. "Its ok Paine thanks though it's nice to know I have a friend that cares about me."

Yuna smiled a bit. "Are you ok Paine? I mean I've never seen you that mad before."

Her tone never changing Paine spoke. "My father, whenever he was drunk, which was quite often, would beat my mother or me, whoever was there at the time, so I started training with the sword and mastering my fighting skills and one night when I got home my mother ran to me and cried telling me to leave because my father was drunk again. And he told her the same thing Brother told Rikku today. He told my mother it was her fault I hated her." Paine sighed. "All I could think of when Rikku asked me if I hated her was that night." Paine took a deep breath and hung her head. "That was the last night I ever saw my mother."

Rikku looked at Paine then at Yuna and then back at Paine. "Paine…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry Rikku, and if I ever did anything to make you think I hated you I'm sorry."

Rikku took a few steps closer to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around and wrapped her in a hug. "No Paine you didn't…that's what made what Brother said so hurtful."

Paine nodded and hugged Rikku back softly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its ok don't worry about it ok." Rikku giggled a little and looked at Yuna who had tears on her cheek. "Yunie are you ok?"

Yuna simply looked at Paine and then at her boots. "Yuna don't cry…" Paine walked over to Yuna and pulled her into hug. "I'm gonna stop sharing things about my past with you if you keep crying every time I do."

Yuna looked up at her. "No please Paine I want to know you. I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying." 


	17. Goodbye Gullwings, Hello YRP!

Chapter 17: Good-Bye Gullwings, Hello YRP!

Tidus saw the girls standing on the pier and ran over. "Remind me not to get on your bad side ok." Tidus looked over at Yuna and Rikku. "I'm warning you now Brother is pissed, I mean Buddy and I are on Paine's side and the lil guy says he's not getting involved."

Rikku narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

Tidus took a deep breath and sighed. "He wants Paine out."

"What!" Rikku looked at Tidus then at Yuna and Paine.

Paine smirked. "Fine, go back and tell him I'll be right there to get my stuff, and tell him I better not ever see or hear from him again or he's hurt."

"Paine you can't…" Yuna looked at Paine and her eyes teared up.

Paine offered her a soft smile. "Don't cry Yuna I figured this would happen."

"I hope he knows if you go I go." Yuna put her hands on her hips and turned a serious gaze towards the air ship.

Rikku bounced up and down. "Yea me too."

"You guys don't have to…"

"We know we don't have to Paine. We want to." Yuna kissed Paine softly on the cheek. "Let's go get our stuff."

The three girls walked onto the air ship and went straight to the cabin. Paine pulled a black duffel bag out from under her bed and tossed her stuff in it. Yuna and Rikku did the same before walking out of the cabin the girls all put their communicators on their bed and as they were leaving Buddy walked out of the bridge. "I told him if Paine went you two went to and he didn't seem care. Hey look if you 3 are gone so am I. I ain't staying here after today. I was on my way out before you three joined up. I'll catch up to you guys on the island ok. Take care."

The girls nodded and exited the air ship. Paine sighed a bit and looked at her two friends. "You guys want some help with those?"

Yuna smiled and shook her head no. "We can manage thank you though Paine."

Paine offered a nod and the three girls headed for the village. Lulu was just walking out of her hut when she saw the three walking into the village. "Yuna?" The black mage walked towards them and the smile that tugged at her lips soon disappeared. "Yuna what are you guys doing here?"

Yuna offered a soft smile. "It's a long story Lulu."

Paine simply shook her head. "Let's just say Brother crossed the line and I threatened him and ended up getting the boot and they said if I go they go so."

Lulu nodded. "Here there's an empty hut over here." The mage took the girls to a nice sized hut the three could easily fit in comfortably and pulled up the vacant sign and smiled at them. "I told you before Paine for life."

Paine nodded. "Yea." Paine sighed heavily and dropped her duffel bag on the empty bed and flopped down and took a sudden interest in her boots.

Yuna looked at Paine and squatted down in front of her and cocked her head to the side to look at Paine. "Whats up with the sudden interest in your boots?"

Paine cracked a small smile and looked at Yuna. "Whats your sudden interest in sitting on the floor?"

Yuna smiled and stood up and sat down on the bed next to Paine. "Hey come on now cheer up now we chose to go with you."

Paine looked over at Yuna and shook her head. "I take it you guys are gonna want to stay on Besaide."

Yuna smiled. "No actually I don't. I want to start a new life you know I'm sick of hiding the fact I'm half Al Bhed."

Paine shrugged. "Then quit."

Rikku smiled. "Well how about Bikinal Desert?" Rikku bounced up and down. "We can still be spear hunters girls. Good bye Gullwings hello YRP!"

Paine smiled softly and stood up and rested an arm on Rikku's shoulder. "Well we got the RP what about you Yuna?"

Yuna stood and put and arm on Paine's shoulder. "Y is definitely in."

Rikku giggled. "Then that's that we are now officially YRP!" Rikku bounced a little as she stood there putting her left arm straight out in front of her. Paine smirked and put her leather clad hand over Rikku's. Yuna smiled and placed her hand over Paine's. "That it then YRP forever girls." Rikku smiled more. "In the morning we head for Djose Gipple can give us a lift to Bikinal."

Paine smirked. "Tattoo's anyone?"

Yuna playfully swatted Paine's arm. "Hello ouch pain."

Paine laughed. "What did I do?"

Yuna shook her head. "Not the pain I meant."

Rikku smiled hearing the usually unemotional girl laugh. "Why not? Come on Yunie it will be cool all three of us with an emblem ya know kinda like YRP's symbol."

"And just what do you suggest for a symbol Rikku?" Yuna looked at her cousin and cocked her head to one side.

"Um ask Paine it was her idea." Rikku giggled nervously and looked at Paine.

Lulu smiled softly. "Ok you three after you get settled in meet me and Wakka for lunch at the café below the temple ok." The three girls nodded and the black mage took her leave.

Paine blinked a few times and went to her bag pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper and sat down on her bed resting against the head board and started to sketch. Yuna and Rikku both shrugged a bit and sat on Rikku's bed and talked while Paine sketched. "Ha perfect." Paine closed the sketch book and started to put her stuff back in her bag leaving the sketch book on her bed. Paine kept slapping the hands of a certain blonde Al Bhed thief who kept trying to peek. "Rikku you try to peek on more time you'll lose 5 points, and if you try to get Yuna to peek for you its 10 points."

"Come on Paine I wanna see." Rikku whined

"I'll show you guys after we meet up with Lulu and Wakka."

"Not fair we want to see it now." Rikku pouted.

Paine finally gave in. "You guys really want to see it that bad huh." Rikku and Yuna nodded and Paine just shook her head and sat between them. "Ok but just to warn you this is just a sketch if you guys like it I'll clean it up finalize it and we can go get it." Paine opened up the sketch book to a picture she sketched of Yuna and Rikku sitting at the bar on the Celsius and quickly flipped the page to the right one. In the center of page was what looked like eyes with an open heart over them and a triangle all together and wavy.

Paine looked between her friends and back at the picture. "So what do you think?"

Rikku smiled. "Its cool but I wanna see that picture of me and Yunie you drew."

Paine blushed a bit. "Uh which one? There's like 3 of both of you and like 2 of each of you."

Yuna smiled and winked at Rikku. "How about all of them?"

Paine looked at her two friends and shook her head. "How bout later huh Lulu and Wakka are waiting for us."

"Come on Paine please show us before we go." Yuna trailed her fingers up and down the back of Paine's neck every now and then twirling the silky strands of silver hair around her finger.

Paine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, ok you win here." Paine handed Yuna her sketch book. "Just keep in mind they are only sketches I haven't cleaned them up and colored them yet."

Yuna smiled and nodded and opened the sketch book and looked at the pictures with Rikku looking over her shoulder. "Paine these are really good. I never knew you could draw."

Paine smiled a bit. "Yea well it's not one of my better talents."

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine. "Shut up these are great."

"Whatever you say Rikku." Paine stood from the bed and walked towards the open flap of the hut. She stood in the doorway and sighed softly before looking back over her shoulder at her friends. "You guys about ready to go?"

Yuna smiled. "Yea were ready let's go Rikku."

The three girls walked to the café and sat down with Lulu, Wakka and Vidina. Yuna and Rikku offered bright smiles at their friends and Paine simply nodded feeling a little out of place. Lulu smiled a bit and gave Paine a soft smile sensing her discomfort. "You don't have to feel out of sorts here any friend of Yuna's is a friend of mine so please don't feel weird." Paine offered a small smile and a slight nod. The five sat and ate and talked for a while before they went their separate ways.

Yuna and Rikku went for a walk on the beach while Paine went back to the hut and cleaned up the sketches in her sketch book and colored them. Yuna and Rikku walked back in to the hut after the sun went down and Paine was just finishing up the last picture of Yuna. "Paine why didn't you come with us?"

"Busy." Paine never looked up and continued to color.

Rikku snickered. "Getting busy without Yunie huh?"

Paine sighed in annoyment. "Fuck you Rikku." A slight chuckle was uttered as she spoke.

Yuna chuckled at the expression that sat on Paine's face. "So what had you so busy that you didn't walk with us huh?" Yuna sat on the bed next to Paine and ran a finger up and down her arm.

"This." Paine turned the picture of Yuna towards the summoner and blushed a bit. "It's not quite done but I finished the picture of the tattoo if you guys want to see it."

Rikku bounced over to the bed and sat on the other side of Paine. "Ok let's see it." Paine flipped to the finished sketch of the tattoo and smiled a bit when she saw Rikku's and Yuna's reaction. "Paine this is great. We can leave it just like that too it's perfect."

Rikku yawned and stretched. "I don't know about you guys but its been a long day and I'm beat, so I'm going to sleep." Rikku walked across the room to her bed and flopped down a soft moan escaping her lips. 

Yuna leaned over and kissed Paine's neck softly. "Walk with me on the beach."

Paine looked at Yuna out of the corner of her eye and smirked while leaning in and whispering in her ear as she did she wrapped one arm around Yuna's waist. "You want more then just a walk on the beach I'm sure."

Yuna leaned into Paine and smiled a bit. "Mmmmmhmmm." Yuna placed a hand over Paine's and turned her head and kissed Paine softly. "Please…" Yuna breathed. 


	18. The Beach

Chapter 18: The Beach

Paine nodded a bit and with her free hand removed her sketch book from her lap and her and Yuna stood, Paine's arm still around her waist her body now directly behind Yuna's. Paine smirked a bit and leaned in and kissed Yuna's neck speaking softly. "Do we really have to go to the beach?"

Yuna chuckled. "Yes we do. Rikku would kill us."

Paine chuckled. "True."

Yuna now stood next to Paine with her finger entwined with Paine's and the two walked from the hut closing the flap behind them. The two talked softly as they walked to the beach. "Are you sure you want all of Spira to know that the high summoner is half Al Bhed? I mean I don't care who knows that I'm half Al Bhed, but you're the high summoner."

Yuna smiled. "I'm an ex-summoner remember I'm a spear hunter now so I don't care what Spira thinks of me. All I care about is what you and Rikku think of me no one else matters to me." Yuna squeezed Paine's hand a little and smiled a bit.

Paine returned the squeeze and smiled and stopped walking and her and Yuna stood in a small circle of moonlight and Paine pulled Yuna to her and leaned in like she was going to kiss her but stopped short and spoke softly. "I think the world of you Yuna and nothing you chose to do will change that." Paine then kissed the shorter girl softly.

Yuna kissed Paine back deeply letting her hands explore Paine's body quickly undoing the belts around the warrior's mid-section and letting them fall to the sand, Yuna then unclasped the skull belt letting it fall to the sand with the other two. Paine smirked and undid Yuna's chap letting it fall as her red decretive belt hit the sand next. The next thing to hit the sand was the studded leather that was wrapped around Paine's chest. The two broke for air and Paine smirked and removed Yuna's shirt after Yuna pulled her gloves off. Yuna chuckled slightly. "Déjà vu."

Paine chuckled. "You know it's not as hard as it looks to take off." Paine pulled Yuna to her and kisses along her neck trailing her hands down her sides and unbuttoned her shorts. Yuna pressed her bare chest into Paine's as Paine slid her hand into Yuna's thong and pet her softly. Yuna moaned softly as Paine teasingly moved her lips away from Yuna as Yuna leaned in to kiss her as Paine slipped 2 fingers in slowly.

Yuna gasped and looked into the crimson eyes of her warrior and pleaded. "Please Paine…" Yuna breathed.

Paine smirked a bit and leaned in closer and then stopped teasingly. "You are so beautiful…" At that Paine leaned in and kissed Yuna deeply laying her down in the cool sand and before long had the summoner panting and yelling her name. The two walked back to the hut and spoke softly as they walked. "You know when we finally get to Bikinal we'll get a home with separate rooms so we don't have hide and I'll defiantly make it a night to remember."

Yuna smiled. "I kind of like our secret rendezvous."

Paine smirked a bit. "Well they are hell on my ego. I never knew I was this shy till tonight."

Yuna laughed and pulled Paine to her and kissed her playfully. "Awww poor baby." Yuna said teasingly and all of a sudden took off in a dead run down the beach.

Paine chuckled and tore off down the beach after her. Where does she get her energy? Paine caught up to Yuna easy pulling her into her arms and holding her tightly around the waist, both girls breathing a bit heavy. "You can run Yuna but you can't get away."

Yuna smiled. "Who said I wanted to get away from you?"

Paine returned the smile. "Let's just go to bed huh?" Yuna just nodded and took Paine's hand and they walked back to the hut and changed into their pajamas and crawled into Paine's bed. Yuna laid her head on Paine's chest and draped her arm over her stomach and happily drifted off to sleep. 


	19. Bikinal Night Club, Paine Rave's?

Chapter 19: Bikinal Night Club, Paine Rave's

Rikku smiled when she woke up the next morning seeing her cousin in Paine's arms sleeping with a slight smile on her lips. "I'm glad you finally found who makes you happy Yunie." Rikku got a sly smile on her face and walked quietly over to Paine's bed and stood next to her trying hard to muffle her giggles.

When Rikku reached for the covers Paine grabbed her arm. "I told you Rikku you can't sneak up on me."

Rikku squeaked. "How did you do that?" 

Paine sat up with Yuna and winked at the blonde. "Its something my mother taught me. And besides I'm a rather light sleeper and you Rikku are a giggler."

Yuna laughed. "That she is. Let's get dressed and head to Luca."

The girls got off the boat in Luca and headed towards Djose stopping at the tattoo parlor. When they got there Gipple was waiting there with Buddy. "Bout time you three showed up. I thought you ditched me for the beach."

Yuna smiled. "Never Buddy. I'm no longer going to hide the fact that I'm half Al Bhed."

Buddy smiled. "Rikku finally got you huh?"

Yuna smiled and shook her head no. "Actually I'm taking Paine's advice."

Paine chuckled. "Why are you dragging me into this?" Paine shrugged her shoulders.

Gippel laughed and spoke in Al Bhed not knowing everyone there knew it. "Kuut-poa rekr cissuhan ramm Al Bhed bnehlacc."

Paine shook her head. "Oui ryjahd lryhkat oui'na cdemm yh ycc."

Gippel looked at Paine. "No way you know the language."

Paine shook her head. "I'm half Al Bhed I better know the language."

Rikku simply hugged her boyfriend. "Care to give us a lift to Bikinal?"

Buddy looked at Rikku. "No way you guys are going to live in Bikinal Desert. My girlfriend Trelyn lives there."

Paine's jaw dropped. "Trelyn…short blonde hair, ice blue eyes, tattoo of a tiger on her right arm, Trelyn?"

Buddy smiled. "Yup that would be her."

"Damn it, I grew up with her." Paine shrugged. "Ah well she probably won't recognize me. I've changed a lot since I've seen her last."

Yuna smiled softly at Paine and wrapped her arms around Paine's left arm. "I'm sure she'll recognize you Paine you couldn't have changed all that much."

Paine chuckled. "Yea I could have. For starters my hair used to be long and well the top half of my outfit sorta changed, and well I never wore the gloves before. If she does it will be a miracle."

Buddy smiled. "Paine why don't you and the girls meet me at your old hang out tonight and bring the gil cuz we are gonna party. And you WILL dance tonight Paine."

"Only if they play my song will I dance." Paine winked at Buddy. "I'll have to teach Yuna the basics though before we go, and I'm sure Rikku knows how to rave all Al Bhed know how to."

Rikku bounced up and down. "You better believe I know how. I used to go to the club all the time and watch these two girl's rave. They were good. The one who would tie the glow sticks to the ends of her braids was killer." Rikku looked at Paine and smirked. "Now I know why I thought I've seen you before when we first joined the Gullwings you're her, you're that girl."

Paine sighed. "Yea well if it's taken you two years to realize that it'll take Trelyn longer."

Yuna looked at Paine. "You dance? Now this I have to see."

Paine shook her head. "I guess you will tonight." Paine flipped her bangs like she always did and looked over at Buddy. "We'll see you tonight."

Rikku smiled. "Yea come on patch my dear I wanna put my stuff away."

Gippel smiled and motioned for the three girls to follow him. "So now that your Al Bhed you still gonna be a spear hunter?"

Yuna smiled. "You bet. Buddy is staying on as our spear locator all we need is an airship and a pilot."

Gippel smiled. "Well you're in luck the machine faction is fixing mine up so you now have a pilot an airship and a crew. Nadala is pretty handy when it comes analyzing spears, and take your pick for barkeep I mean we can get you your loyal hypello back, and whatever else you may need its yours just ask ok."

Yuna smiled. "Thanks Gippel."

The four rode in silence to Bikinal Desert. Upon arriving in the desert Gippel walked the three girls to an empty house and smiled. "Here you go hope you don't mind it's only a two bedroom."

Rikku smiled. "Nope that's perfect now Yunie and Paine don't need to leave the place to have sex."

"Watch it Rikku." Paine shook her head and looked at the young thief.

Yuna smirked. "Guess that means you can have Gippel over to have sex with him and not hide the fact you are." Rikku blushed a deep crimson. "I know what you did in Luca Rikku other than run that booth." Rikku blushed again.

While everyone was picking on Rikku Paine walked into one of the rooms and set Rikku's bag down on the bed and then walked into the other room farther down the hall and set her's and Yuna's on the other. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she exited the room. Paine walked back out by everyone and chuckled. "Well if we plan on getting to the club I really gotta get in the shower." Paine brushed the dust off her leather shorts and shook her head.

Yuna smiled. "A shower sounds nice. Gippel you will be joining us tonight right?"

"You bet wouldn't miss your first night as an Al Bhed for the world."

Yuna smiled. "Well if you two will excuse us we're going to take a shower."

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Gippel walked into the Al Bhed club called Dra Enuh Vecd and moved through the crowed of people dancing to the rave-trance music they had playing. Paine stopped at the bar and bout 4 shots of Valti, a very strong Al Bhed whiskey, and a bunch of glow sticks. Yuna walked up and took the glow sticks off the bar and winked at Paine letting her carry the shots. They walked up to the table and Paine set the shots down on the table and after everyone had there's Yuna stood next to Paine and held her glass up. "To starting over with old friends and new loves." Everyone raised their shot and then slung them. All except for Rikku who sipped at hers.

Yuna coughed and Paine rubbed her back. "Sorry I should have told you to sip that it's some pretty strong shit." Yuna nodded a bit. "You owe me."

"Fair enough what do I owe you?"

Yuna leaned in and kissed Paine's cheek. "You have to dance with me all night because I have no idea how to dance like that." Yuna pointed to a few Al Bhed guys raveing.

Paine nodded. "I can show you how Yuna it's not that hard once you get the hang of it."

Rikku separated the glow sticks between her Yuna and Paine. She gave Yuna a blue and green one to match her eyes, Paine got the red and purple and Rikku took the other green one and yellow. Yuna slowly started to move her hips to a smooth trance song and smirked and pulled Paine to the dance floor and started to dance very provocatively. She wrapped her arms around Paine's neck and pressed up against the warrior and teasingly ran her hands down Paine's body as she fell to her knees and bent back and smiled at Buddy who was standing there smirking. She offered him a wink as Paine held her hand out and hauled Yuna to her feet. Paine blushed softly seeing Trelyn standing there. Trelyn smiled. "I recognize those eyes anywhere Paine it's about time you resurfaced. What the hell did you do to your hair?"

Paine shook her head. "Long story Tre. Yuna Trelyn, Trelyn EX-high summoner Yuna."

Trelyn smirked. "Still popular with the ladies I see. The high summoner no less, very nice to meet you Lady Yuna." 

Yuna smiled. "Please just call me Yuna."

Trelyn smiled. "Yuna it is. So Paine you think you can still keep up with me? I told the d.j. to play our song next."

Paine smirked. "The real question is can you still keep up with me?"

Trelyn smiled. "We'll see when our song is on won't we."

Paine nodded. "Yes we will."

Yuna laughed. "Well then you better give me my lesson then huh." Paine nodded. "Rikku and Gippel are at a table if you want to go see them Buddy."

Paine pulled Yuna off to the side a bit and began to show Yuna the basic moves towards the end of the song Yuna wasn't watching Paine any longer and doing the moves on her own. The d.j. stopped the music and announced that they had a treat for them and announced Paine and Trelyn's return to the club and started up their song "Liquid Sex" Paine smirked and took Yuna's hand and walked out into the middle of the dance floor and smirked at Trelyn who was out there with Buddy. "Yuna remember what we did ok because it'll go perfect to this song." Yuna nodded and the d.j. paused the song to announce Yuna's presence and restarted the song and let the four dance in the center of the group that had formed around them. Rikku and Gippel soon joined their friends in the center. By the end of the song everyone was breathing heavy and sweat glistened off their fresh tattoos. Paine picked Yuna up easily and kissed her before setting her down and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "You were great out there." Yuna smiled and wrapped her arms around Paine's neck again and swayed her hips to the music straddling Paine's left leg kissing the warrior teasingly and finally not caring who was looking at them kissed the leather clad girl deeply on the lips running her tongue along Paine's and up out of her mouth only long enough to smile and then started the kiss again deeper this time their bodies and tongues moving to the music the kiss not stopping till after the song was over.

Trelyn put a hand on Paine's bare shoulder and smiled breathing heavy. "You win that round let me buy you a drink huh." Paine and Trelyn walked up to the bar and Yuna, Rikku, Gippel and Buddy went back to the table. "So what are you drinking Paine?"

Paine smiled. "Valti."

"Haven't changed one bit."

The two girls walked back to the table and sat down. Yuna put her head on Paine's shoulder and cuddled her arm. Paine offered Yuna a soft smile and glanced over at Rikku and saw her kissing on Gippel's neck and shook her head. Yuna smirked. "Looks like I won't be the only one getting some tonight." Paine just chuckled and shook her head. Yuna smiled and moved one of her hands to Paine's lap.

Gippel: "Good-bye high summoner hell Al Bhed princess"

Paine: "you haven't changed you're still an ass"

The Iron Fist ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	20. Tease and Cuddle Paine

Chapter 20: Tease and Cuddle Paine

Around 3 am Paine carried a very drunk Yuna into the house as Gippel carried a very drunk Rikku in. "I'm sure you'll be staying the night Gippel I'll see you in the morning." Paine started to walk down the hall and stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh Rikku's room the first door on the right…or is it the left…ah well one of those is the bathroom and the other is Rikku's room, anyways night."

Gippel shook his head. "Night."

Paine walked into her and Yuna's room and kicked the door closed behind her. She walked over and laid Yuna down on the bed and kissed her softly before putting their bags on the floor. Paine opened Yuna's and took out her powder blue flannel pants and a white spaghetti strap mid-drift shirt and set them to one side before removing a pair of black flannel pants and white muscle shirt from her own bag. Yuna sat up and leaned for her pajamas and fell over and just started to giggle which made Paine utter an amused chuckle. "Here Yuna." Paine tossed Yuna her cloths causing the girl to jump.

"What!?!" Yuna looked around a bit dazed.

"What, what?" Paine looked at her confused

Yuna giggled drunkly. "Nothing Paine you just scared me."

Paine raised her left eyebrow. "How?" Paine shook her head. "Nevermind you're drunk."

Yuna pouted. "Its not like you're entirely sober yourself ya know."

Paine shrugged. "Your point is?" a playful smile sat of her lips.

Yuna got out of bed and ever so slowly removed her cloths and stood there for a second watching the blush creep onto Paine's cheeks. Yuna smirked. "Mmmm like what you see?" Paine simply nodded. Yuna walked over to Paine and smirked and leaned in and kissed her softly then even slower then she removed her cloths Yuna put on her pjs.

Paine shook her head. "Tease." Paine turned her back to Yuna and sat down on the bed and slowly removed her cloths making sure to go extra slow when she got to what Yuna could never get off and quickly slipped into her pjs. She stood and looked at a blushing Yuna. "Told you it wasn't that hard."

Yuna furrowed her brow and looked at Paine. "I never knew about that scar. May I ask how you got it?"

Paine chuckled a bit. "You never knew about it because it was covered and I got it when I bailed you guys out with that pack of killer hounds with the few lupuses in the mix."

Yuna looked at her funny. "You never bled that day."

Paine simply winked at Yuna. "Let's just go to bed ok."

Yuna crawled into bed and cuddled up next to Paine resting her head on the warrior's chest. "I love you…" Yuna breathed as she fell asleep.

Paine smiled softly. "I love you." Paine whispered back as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep holding Yuna. 


	21. YRP Get's A New Airship

Chapter 21: YRP Get's A New Airship

The sun rose slowly the next morning. The sunlight just barely shown through the closed blinds. Yuna uttered a soft groan as she rolled off Paine and stretched. Paine opened one eye feeling Yuna leave her arms. "Morning Yuna."

Yuna smiled as she sat up. "Morning Paine."

Paine got out of bed and stretched cracking her neck as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. "So whats on your to do list today?"

Yuna smiled a bit. "Other then you?"

Paine chuckled. "Yea other than me." Yuna giggled. "Well I would like to go see the progress on Gippel's air ship and find out how soon we can start spear hunting again."

Paine spoke to Yuna as she got dressed. "Works for me."

Rikku walked slowly to her cousins and knocked on the door and awaited permission to enter. Upon hearing her cousin tell her to come in Rikku opened the door and walked in and saw Paine and Yuna were both fully dressed. "Gippel wants to know if you're up for a trip to Djose to get his airship."

Yuna smiled. 'You bet we are."

Rikku bounced. "Let's go then come on YRP is about to go on its first spear hunt." Rikku bounded out of the room and waited for them in the front room.

Yuna looked at Paine. "I'm not leaving this room till you tell me how you got that scar if you never bled that day."

Paine smirked. "I bled believe me, I just didn't let you and Rikku see is all. If you remember I disappeared after I helped you out. I mean it was after that I joined The Gullwings. The day you and Rikku joined was sorta a relief."

Yuna nodded slightly. "Let's go then shall we?"

The three girls walked into the front room and met up with Gippel outside. The all hopped in the hover and headed for Djose. When they got there they headed under the temple to the hanger where the work was being done on Gippel's airship. Gippel smiled when he saw his large blood red ship. It was a lot nicer then the Celsius in a lot of ways. "Well here she is girls, The Crimson Warrior." Gippel turned to face them. "What do you think?" 


	22. CAUGHT! Paine see's more of Rikku then s...

Authors Note: I've had some requests for a few Rikku/Gippel scenes so here's one fer yall Enjoy!

Chapter 22: CAUGHT! Paine see's more of Rikku then she wanted...

Rikku's eyes got wide. "Damn babe it's awesome."

Gippel smirked. "It gets better, it has private cabins, which you'll see later Cid's girl."

Yuna looked at Paine and smirked, before speaking softly. "As will you my warrior." Paine just shook her head.

Rikku blushed but then hopped about excited. "So when can we get it off the ground?"

Gippel smiled. "How about right now?" Gippel smirked as they nodded. "Then let's go ladies."

Yuna and Paine went to the main cabin and sat down at the bar and smiled when met by their loyal hypello. "Mish Yuuna Mish Paine whats cans I dos for you?"

Yuna smiled. "Barkeep it's great to see you again. Just bring us our usual's please."

Paine simply shook her head and her and Yuna sat there and spoke softly about random things.

Rikku on the other hand was standing on the deck of Gippel's airship locked in a passionate embrace with the patch wearing Al-Bhed. Gipple had Rikku's top off and had her back to him kissing on her neck. Rikku uttered a soft moan as his hand disappeared under her skirt. Paine walked up on the deck to get Rikku and Gipple and stopped dead seeing what was going on. Deciding against interrupting Paine simply went back to the cabin n ordered a double. Yuna looked at the crimson eyed warrior and raised an eyebrow. "You ok Paine?"

Paine looked over at Yuna and nodded. "Yea I'm fine just saw more of Rikku then I ever wanted to is all. Her and Gipple are sorta busy if you know what I mean." A nervous chuckle escaped Paine's lips and she slung a double shot of Valti and left her head back.

Yuna smirked and stood up and saw Paine had her eyes closed. Yuna leaned in slightly and started to lean in. Paine smirked herself and quickly met Yuna's lips in a quick kiss. Yuna giggled. "Guess you were right we can't sneak up on you." 

Meanwhile up on the deck Rikku had Gippel on his back and was straddling his hips, her back was arched and she had one hand rested on his knees. Rikku moaned loudly as Gippel moved her hips. Rikku gasped loudly and shouted Gippel's name. She then grabbed her top and put it on slowly getting off of Gippel. Rikku dangled her feet over the edge of the airship and watched the clouds pass by them. 


	23. Secret revealed

Chapter 23: Secret's

Paine stood and leaned in and kissed Yuna softly. "I'm going to lay down you're more then welcome to join me."

Yuna smiled. "To quote you Paine, 'works for me.'" A giggle escaped Yuna's lips as Paine rolled her eyes.

Paine then shook her head and walked towards the cabin doors. Paine chuckled as she saw the doors. On each door was a large letter one had a 'Y' another had an 'R' and another had a 'P' embossed on it. Paine shook her head and walked into the cabin with the 'P' embossed on the door. She chuckled when she saw a place on the wall to hang her sword and her bed sheets were leather. Yuna walked in behind her warrior and smiled. "Looks like Gippel knows you better than you thought."

Paine looked at Yuna and shook her head. "Let's not go there." 

Yuna nodded. "I'm sorry Paine I just want to know you better. And not this façade you put on to keep people away I mean the real you. The you that you keep hidden from the world." For the first time since Yuna met her Paine's face actually showed of emotion, it wasn't that cold mask she wore all the time. 

Paine could barely speak looking into the eyes of her lover. "Trust me Yuna you don't want to know the real me."

Yuna pushed the button to close Paine's door and pushed the button to lock it. Yuna walked up to Paine and simply looked deep into the warrior's crimson eyes and slowly raised her hand and set it on Paine's cheek to Yuna's shock Paine leaned into her touch and closed her eyes. "Paine I want to be the only one you let in. Whatever secret's your past holds won't drive me away. Please let your walls down with me. Let me be the only one who knows the real you."

"Why Yuna? Why do you want to know me so well and be so close to me?"

"Because I love you Paine, I mean it I truly do love you. I never felt anything like this before not even with Tidus."

"What makes me so special Yuna? What is it about me that makes you want to be let in?"

"I love you Paine that alone makes you special and I want to know the person I love because I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

Paine stood up straight and looked at Yuna before walking over to her bed and sitting down and speaking softly. "Where do you want me to start?"

Yuna walked over and sat down next to Paine on the bed and looked at her with a soft expression on her face. "Well you told me about your father and your mother. Did you have any other family?"

"One sister, she's older then me though. She chose to learn the black arts and be a master black mage like our mother was. I leaned the back arts and how to speak Al-Bhed and chose a different path then both my parents. This didn't make my father too happy because I kept kicking his ass…the night I told you and Rikku about…I wasn't quite honest with you…"

Yuna looked at Paine. "How so Paine?" 

Paine looked down at her boot and began to speak softly again. "Well you see no one knows what I'm about to tell you. The only other person that knows about it is my mother." Paine paused and fought the fear creeping up inside her. if I tell Yuna she'll hate me or she'll be afraid of me…either way I'll lose her. 

Yuna smiled a little. "Well continue."

Paine took a deep breath and spoke very softly. "Sin only killed my mother…I killed my father…" Paine stared at her boots and refused to look at Yuna. 


	24. Paine's Dark Past

Chapter 24: Paine's Dark Past

Paine took a deep breath and spoke very softly. "Sin only killed my mother…I killed my father…" Paine stared at her boots and refused to look at Yuna.

Yuna put a hand between Paine's shoulder blades and rubbed them softly. "Please tell me what happened."

Paine never looked up at Yuna as she spoke. "I got home from my training and I could hear my father yelling and things breaking. I ran to the house and just before I got to the door my mother came running out crying telling me to leave because my father was drunk again. I looked at my mother and her face was bruised and she had blood dripping from her nose and corners of her mouth. My father walked out of the house and grabbed my mother by the hair and looked me square in the eyes and said 'look at her it's your fault she hates you,' and then threw her to the ground and came towards me. I just stood there and stared at him daring him to make a move. I had my sword in my hand and my mother stood and grabbed his arm and pleaded with him not to hit and he hit her and shoved her to the ground again and I lost it I just snapped. I don't even remember what happened I just remember seeing him laying there and blood dripping from my sword. I looked at my mother and she had this look of total disbelief and terror on her face. I tried to speak but couldn't so I ran. I ran till my legs gave out and I just couldn't run anymore. That was the last time I ever saw my mother."

Yuna looked at her own feet for a moment then lifted Paine's chin and looked deep into the crimson eyes of her lover and smiled softly. "Your secret is safe with me Paine and thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." 


	25. I\'ll Stand By You

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok this chapter is for all of you who have asked for Paine to be treated by Yuna. So here you go and thank you all for the reviews keep um commin

Chapter 25: I'll Stand By You

Paine slowly looked up at Yuna seeing she was smiling very softly at her. Paine opened her mouth to speak but found she had no voice. Instead she nodded slightly and laid back on her bed and closed her eyes and spoke softly. "Please don't hate me for what I've done Yuna."

Yuna laid down next to Paine and rested her head on her chest and traced her fingers around the buckle of the top belt around Paine's ribs and spoke softly. "Never Paine…I will never hate you for what you did your father deserved to die. Any man who hits women deserves to die."

Paine slowly wrapped a gloved arm around Yuna and smiled softly. "Thank you Yuna."

Yuna looked up at her lover and smiled widely. "I will always stand by you Paine." Yuna sat up and smirked and quickly straddled Paine's hips and shifted a bit causing the silver haired warrior to moan softly. Yuna leaned in slowly till her lips were by Paine's ear and moaned softly before trailing her tongue along Paine's ear. Yuna then began to slowly remove Paine's belts and then slowly undid the clasp that held the studded leather closed across Paine's chest and the crimson eyed girl looked up at Yuna and the summoner simply winked at her. Yuna then pulled Paine's gloves off and then winked slyly at her as she undid her leather shorts. Paine looked at Yuna and smirked slightly and shook her head as Yuna slipped her hand into the shorts and began to pet Paine softly through her satin panties. Paine's left leg twitched as she moaned softly surprised in what Yuna did. The smirk on Yuna's face grew as she slipped her hand inside the satin panties and slipped two fingers inside her lover and kept a steady pace. A soft moan escaped Paine's lips and she closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of her lover. Yuna smirked and quickened the pace causing Paine to moan louder and open her eyes. A slight smirked formed on Paine's lips as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Yuna and murmured her name softly in her ear. Paine swallowed back the urges to yell Yuna's name for as long as she could but feeling Yuna's teeth on her neck Paine snapped her head back and yelled her lover's name. Yuna silenced her with a deep passionate kiss slowly removing her fingers. Yuna smirked and pushed Paine back down to the bed and licked her fingers clean.

Paine looked up and Yuna breathing heavily and smirked. "I…love…you…Yuna…"

Yuna smiled. "I love you too Paine very much and I will stand by you no matter what happens." 


	26. A Twist of Fate

Chapter 26: A Twist of Fate

Rikku slowly approached Paine cabin and even slower brought her hand up and knocked on the door. Paine looked at her door and then at Yuna. "You think we should open it?"

Yuna smirked and jumped off Paine and ran to the door and opened it as Yuna neared the door Paine's eyes got wide. As Paine got what she could on Yuna opened the door and Rikku's face slowly turned a deep crimson. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Rikku if you did do you really think I would have opened the door?" Yuna giggled at the look she received from Paine and the fact Rikku simply got redder.

Paine smirked. "I would have." Yuna looked at Paine, her face as red as her cousins, and blinked a few times. "Remember I'm a cold bitch." Paine shrugged. "Sides the look on Rikku's face alone would be worth it." Paine winked and whispered in Yuna's ear. "Sides think of all the things I would to make it up to you."

Yuna smirked. "True the look on Rikku's face would make it worth it." Yuna whispered back in Paine's ear. "More like imagine all the things I would do to you for stopping."

Rikku shook her hear. "Ok you two if your done picking on me there's something you might wanna see Yunie." Rikku held out a sphere to Yuna.

Yuna looked at the sphere then at Rikku and raised an eyebrow. "What's on it?"

Rikku shook her head. "Just watch it Yunie it's from Pops. I don't know the detail's of whats on it I just know Pops said it was for your eyes only, but I'm sure you'll want Paine here. All I can tell you is it's about your mother."

Yuna watched as Rikku slowly left Paine's cabin. Yuna looked at Paine and sighed. "My mother is dead…" Yuna paused and took a few deep breaths. "Why is Cid showing me this now?"

Paine walked over and put her arm around Yuna's shoulders and smiled softly. "I'm right here Yuna and I have two shoulders if you need one to cry on."

Yuna smiled. "Thank you Paine."

:start sphere: Braska's voice: "I see Raven is here again reading your cards. Why don't you just have her teach you how to do that?" Yuna's mother smiles at the silver haired woman sitting across from her then looked at her husband. "Look you don't interrupt." The brunette woman giggled and Raven smiled. "Besides Braska if I taught her how it would be worthless because the cards would lie to her and tell her what she wanted to hear." Raven spoke in the same emotionless tone as Paine. Her crimson eyes twinkled as she looked into Yuna's mother's green eyes. :end sphere:

Yuna looked up at Paine and saw tears resting on her cheeks. "Paine was that…"

Paine's voice had a somber tone as she spoke. "Yea Yuna that was my mother."

Yuna looked at the sphere then back at Paine and then back at the sphere. "Did you see the way they looked at each other?"

Paine nodded slowly and looked at Yuna. "You caught that too huh?"

Yuna nodded. "I also noticed how much you look like your mother."

"Yea but she was more mysterious then me." Paine smiled softly. "I now see where you get your beauty."

"Quit changing the subject we are going to talk to Cid get your gloves on and let's go." 


	27. Cid Tells All

Author's Note: Thank you all who have reviewed and extra thanks to those who have reviewed more then once . I'm glad yall like thet lil twist...it only gets better

Chapter 27: Cid Tells All...A Reunion?

Yuna and Paine walked down the corridor and got in the elevator and headed for the bridge. The two girls exited the elevator and walked to the door to the bridge. They walked in and saw Cid, Gippel and Rikku talking off to the side. Yuna sighed and then spoke. "Uncle Cid I need to talk to you right now please come with me and Paine."

Paine looked at Yuna. "You sure you don't want to talk to him alone?"

Yuna nodded. "I'm sure Paine you have a right to know also."

Cid looked at the two girls and nodded. "Yea ok we'll go talk on the deck."

The three left the bridge and got back in the elevator and headed for the deck. The three walked out onto the deck and Cid looked at Yuna and then at Paine and smiled a little. "So what is it you two need to talk to me about?"

"You know damn well what we need to talk to you about Uncle Cid." Yuna narrow her eyes at the bald man.

Cid chuckled. "Oh the sphere? Rikku gave it to you huh?" Yuna growled a little. "Ok, ok quit actin like your mother." Cid looked at the two and sighed. "You two are spittin images of your mothers. I'm sure you guys caught the reason why I showed you it." Paine and Yuna nodded. "So then you wanna know the whole story then huh?" The two girls nodded again. Cid took a deep breath and began to talk. "Your mothers were seein each other before they met your fathers. Even after they were married they continued to see each other. After you guys were born they stooped for a little while then when you two were old enough they started up again while you two kept each other occupied. You see the truth is well I don't know how to say this but the truth is your mother's aren't dead."

Before anyone could react Paine had Cid off the ground. "Don't you ever say that again. I had to burry my mother I know she's dead."

"She was a master black mage remember. Look girlie if you don't believe me ask her yourself they're both in the main cabin."

Paine growled. "Stop lying Cid or I swear I'll hurt you."

Yuna put a hand on her lovers arm. "Put him down Paine and calm down come on."

Paine looked at Yuna and then back at Cid. "You're dead if you've lied to us." Paine then let Cid go and Yuna turned her towards her and caresses her cheek softly. Paine spoke softly. "I'm sorry Yuna."

Yuna smiled. "Don't be…let's go have a drink huh?"

Paine nodded and when the two girls turned around they saw their mother's standing there. Paine blinked a few times. "Ya…you're dead…"

Raven laughed. "If I were really dead would I be standing here right now?"

Paine looked at her mother unsure of what to do. Paine finally found her voice though it was shaky. "Why? Why after all these years did you decide to come back? Better yet why did you lead me to believe you were dead when obviously you aren't?"

Yuna's mother spoke up. "Because it was the only way to keep you two from being shunned, now it's not so bad for two women to be in love."

Raven looked at her daughter. "You've changed so much Paine. The last time I saw you your hair was long at least your taste in close hasn't changed much."

Paine just looked at her mother unsure of what to say. Yuna looked at her mother and spoke softly. "This is probably wasn't the reception you guys were expecting. I used to pour over in my mind what I would tell you when I saw you again and now that I have the chance I can't find the words." Paine placed a comforting hand on Yuna's shoulder. Yuna looked up at Paine and smiled softly then looked back at her mother. "There had to have been another way making think you were dead was cold and cruel."

Raven nodded. "You're right but me and Synde thought this way would be easier."

Paine glared at her mother and spoke in a rather mad tone. "How was this easier?"

Raven looked at her daughter. "Calm down Paine you're too easily upset since that night. To answer your question after that night I thought it would be easier then just up and disappearing. Besides it was you who ran away."

Paine growled. "I ran away because the look of complete fear on your face. I didn't want you to be afraid of me that's why I ran."

Yuna put a hand on her lover's arm. "Paine…" Paine looked at Yuna and nodded slightly and before she could open her moth to speak Yuna pressed her lips to Paine's in a soft tender kiss. 


	28. Fixing The Broken Hearts

Chapter 28: Fixing The Broken Hearts

Raven and Synde smiled at each other and walked over to their daughters and placed a hand on their shoulders. Paine looked at her mother and then looked at the ground before speaking softly in her usual emotionless tone. "Why bother to come back now?" Paine's voice quickly turned angry as she looked into the crimson eyes of her mother. "It was easier knowing you were dead! You have a lot of nerve showing back up and pretending things never changed."

Raven nodded slightly. "You're right Paine I did expect a warm welcome. I didn't realize how cold this caused you to become." Raven sighed. "I came back because I couldn't stand to live this lie any longer. When I saw the footage on the t.v. of Lady Yuna kissing you in Luca we've been trying to catch up to you." Raven stared into the cold eyes of her daughter and sighed. "Maybe your right Paine, maybe I shouldn't have come back…maybe I should have staid dead…"

Yuna shook her head and spoke softly. "Paine didn't say that please don't feel that way."

Raven smiled. "She didn't have to I am a master black mage, she forgets I can read minds."

Yuna looked at Paine and saw no emotion on her face at all. "Paine…"

Paine looked at Yuna and then back at her mother. "If you're such a master black mage why didn't you see what would happen that night? Why didn't you see how this would affect me? Why did you have to lie?" 

Raven looked at her daughter with hurt in her eyes. "I can't warn of the future for its forbidden to be changed and you know that. I hope you know I looked for you for three days Paine…three days…"

"Upjeuicmo oui teth'd muug rynt ahuikr...E hajan mavd Pegehym..." A single tear now rested on Paine's right cheek.

"E muugat ajanofrana...Trelyn teth'd ajah ghuf frana oui fana!"

"Stop it now both of you!" Yuna looked at the two crimson eyed women.

"I'm sorry Yuna…" Paine looked at her lover then back at her mother. "I'm…I'm sorry Raven…"

Raven nodded. "I'm the one who should be sorry Paine…I'm the reason for most of your pain and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you more then you already have been." Raven extended her hand out to Paine and when Paine reluctantly took it Raven pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and cried softly. At first Paine left her arms down at her side but hearing her mother cry Paine brought her arms up and embraced her mother. Yuna and Synde smiled at the site and Yuna gladly hugged her mother.

Paine: Obviously you didn't look hard enough...I never left Bikinal.  
Raven: I looked everywhere...Trelyn didn't even know where you were! 


	29. Its showtime girls

Chapter 29: Its Show Time Girls

As the four woman walked into back into the ship Rikku came running up to Yuna and Paine. "Yunie its time ta go to work Buddy found a sphere on Besaide." Raven smiled. "Want some help? Besides I'd love to see my daughter in action."

Paine shrugged her shoulders. "It's up to Yuna."

Yuna smiled a bit. "Two extra magic users might come in handy."

Rikku raised her eye brow and looked at Raven. "Your daughter?" Raven nodded. "As far as I know Paine and Yunie's mothers are dead."

Paine sighed. "Well obviously they aren't Rikku so can we just go get this sphere?"

Rikku smiled. "It's show time girls."

The five girls got off the air ship and met Lulu on the beach. "So Lulu where is this spear?"

Lulu went to speak but stopped and looked at 2 women whom she thought were dead. "Ra-raven and Synde?" The two nodded and gave Lulu a soft smile. "You're dead…"

Paine groaned. "We've been through all this already you can go through it all again while we go get that sphere."

Lulu snapped out of it and looked at Paine. "It's in that cave."

Yuna nodded. "You heard her girls lets go claim that sphere."

"I'll tag along too Yuna you never know what you'll run into." Lulu followed the group towards the cave.

On the way to the cave the group ran into a pack of killer hounds. Paine smirked and wasted no time killing two of them. Once they reached the sphere the Guardian Beast that was lurking in the cave made its presence know. Raven smirked. "He looks like a job for us. What do you think Lulu?"

Lulu smiled. "I think they can handle this but I want to have a little fun."

Yuna looked at Lulu. "And to think I was just going to thank you for believing in us Lulu." Yuna chuckled and stood aside. "Ok show us what you're made of old woman." Yuna flashed Lulu a wicked smile.

"Me an old woman? Raven is older then me."

"Don't drag me into this."

Paine just rolled her eyes. "Since when do you act like Rikku?"

Rikku leered at Paine. "I don't act like that…do I?"

Paine shrugged. "Sometimes."

"You're so mean Paine." Rikku pouted

Raven shook her head. "Don't take it personal she's been like this since her sister ripped her quit talking to her for learning the ways of Al-Bhed and not the black arts but instead learned the art of sword mastery, which I must say Paine you fight very well." 


	30. Ghost Of A Rose

Authors Note: Gomen Nasai for the resent abundance of short chapters its hard balancing college n work and i hate makin yall wait fer an update so i do what i can before callapsing on the keyboard...

Chapter 30: Ghost of A Rose

Paine looked at her mother and shook her head. "Complementing my fighting skills won't change anything." Paine sighed a little and looked at her mother.

Raven nodded. "You're right Paine it won't change the fact that I lied to you, nothing will and I know that, but please give me a chance to make things right."

Paine shrugged and as she walked away she spoke softly. "If you think you can be my guest."

Yuna watched Paine as she walked slowly out of the cave and finally ran after her. "Paine wait!" Seeing Paine wasn't stopping Yuna ran faster. Before Yuna reached Paine a Killer Hound and 2 Lupuses came running out of the brush.

The hound jumped on Yuna causing her to scream. Paine heard Yuna scream and turned around drawing her sword as she did and ran towards her lover. "Yuna!" Paine easily killed the 2 lupuses and grabbed the hound with her hands and pulled it off of Yuna and with one quick movement she broke its neck. "Are…are you ok Yuna?"

Yuna looked at Paine and saw the pain in her eyes and nodded and looked at the wound on her lovers side. "Paine you're hurt."

Paine looked down at her ribs and then back at Yuna and shook her head. "It's worth it to protect you and just knowing your ok makes the pain non existent."

Yuna slowly stood up and brushed herself off and smiled softly at Paine. "I'm fine Paine lets get you back to the airship and bandaged up."

Paine shook her head. "I'm fine really Yuna don't worry about me."

Hearing Yuna scream Rikku, Raven, Lulu and Synde ran from the cave towards her. When they arrived they saw Yuna standing in front of Paine talking to her and Raven shook her head seeing the wound on Paine's ribs and spoke to her daughter. "Getting yourself killed won't prove anything to her Paine it'll just break her heart."

Paine looked at Raven and huffed. "And just what do you know of broken hearts?"

Raven looked at her daughter and sighed. "About the same or more then you Paine. It took me dieing for you to come back."

Paine hung her head before speaking. "I couldn't face you after what I did."

Raven shook her head slightly. "You did what you were taught to do. You were simply protecting me."

Paine looked her mother square in the eyes as she spoke. "Then why the fear in your eyes when you look at me? Your heart trembles just simply standing by me. Don't deny it either Raven."

It was Raven's turn to hang her head. "I never could fool you, you always knew what I was feeling. I never knew you to lose you temper so quicky as you did that night and yes it scared the hell out of me. It still scares me that you are completely emotionless when it comes to fighting."

Paine got a smug look on her face and walked away from the group of woman. Yuna went to follow but Lulu put her arm on her shoulder. "Let her be alone right now Yuna." Yuna looked and Lulu and nodded. "Good girl. Let's go get something to eat shall we?"

Raven sighed. "She is defently my daughter. I could never fool her and she could never fool me. We are both very closed off when it comes to expressing emotion, Yuna you are defently special to her because she lets her walls down with you."

Yuna blinked then smiled. "Well she is very special to me also, and some times I feel guilty because some times it seems like she's only doing it to make me happy."

"She wants you to be happy Yunie don't feel bad because of that. She knows it makes you sad to see her sad so she does what she knows makes you happy. Before you say anything Yunie she not only does it because it makes you happy she does it because she loves you and trusts you not to see it as weakness and use it against her."

Paine stopped by a floral shop and bought a single white rose and on the card she wrote Promise me when you see a white rose you'll think of me...I love you so never let go...I will be your ghost of a rose... 


	31. Never Let Go

Chapter 31: Never Let Go

Paine had the rose delivered to Yuna at the cafe. After handing the rose to Yuna the delivery boy handed her a folded piece of paper and left. Yuna read the piece of paper first. She smiled softly at what it said. She read it outloud to herself "Meet me where we first kissed where everyone could see at sundown." Yuna smiled softly as a tear ran down her cheek. Yuna looked outside and saw the sun was low in the sky and smiled softly. "Excuse me please I have to go." Everyone got up and Yuna chuckled. "No I need to go alone I'll see you back on the airship."

Rikku saw the rose in her hand and smiled. "Ok Yunie we'll see you back on the airship"  
Raven, Synde, and Lulu all gave Rikku a funny look as Yuna walked away. "Don't look at me like that! Did you guys totally miss the white rose in her hands?" The other's looked at the blonde Al-Bhed girl blankly. "Hello she's going to meet Paine! I totally doubt you guys wanna see all that."

Raven and Synde looked at each other then Lulu and all three women blushed. Raven was the first to speak. "So umm why don't we go to the beach? If I remember right Besaide has lovely beaches."

Rikku and Lulu smiled. "Yea the beach sounds nice. Besides Lulu you could use some sun your paler then usual." Rikku's giggles were silenced by a sharp sting then burn on her butt. "OUCH! Why did you just zap me?"

"You'll learn not to pick on a master black mage one of these days Rikku."

Yuna walked off the boat in Luca and saw Paine leaning against a pile of crates stacked high a very faint smile fell upon her slender lips when she saw Yuna walking towards her. Her smile became more noticeable when she saw Yuna still held the white rose. Yuna walked over to Paine and placed her hand softly on her cheek then slowly leaned in and kissed her leather clad lover tenderly before speaking. "You really can be stubborn sometimes you know that Paine." Yuna noted the fact the wound on Paine's said was bandaged.

Paine chuckled softly. "And you can be so easily used sometimes."

Yuna smiled. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Paine smirked. "I could think of a MUCH better way to have you." Before Yuna could even blush Paine captured her lips then mouth in a hot passionate kiss. "Follow me if you can." At that Paine took off in a dead run towards the center of town. Yuna giggled and tore off after Paine. She chased her through the town she finally lost sight of her after they entered a buiding. Paine smirked and came up behind Yuna and picked her up playfully and carried her to the room she had reserved for the day and laid Yuna down on the bed kissing her tenderly again. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn." Paine slowly kissed and nibbled down Yuna's neck. Yuna's only responce was a soft moan and she began to run her hands through her lovers soft silver hair. Paine undid Yuna's shorts and pulled them off her lips never leaving Yuna's skin. She slowly sucked on yuna's clit causing the summoner to clutch the warriors hair tightly. Paine stopped and looked up at Yuna and smirked, a faint growl escaped the summoners lips and Paine couldn't help but chuckle. "Someone's a bit touchy."

Yuna giggled. "And someone's a bit of a tease."

Paine smirked and once again began to kiss up Yuna's body and slipped two gloved fingers into the eager moist flesh of her lover keeping a steady pace. When she reached her neck Paine bit down and sucked hard causing Yuna to gasp. Paine smirked to herself and quickened the pace with her fingers a bit. A loud gasp and then moan escaped Yuna's lips and as Paine's fingers moved the moans got louder till finally Yuna was yelling out Paine's name. Everytime she said her name she drug her nails up Paine's back drawing blood. Paine growled feeling the blood run down her back. She then kissed Yuna rough and hard on the lips moaning herself.

Yuna finally pulled away for air and she watched Paine lick her gloved fingers clean and smiled softly. "I...love...you...Paine..." Yuna spoke almost breathlessly.

Paine kissed Yuna's forehead and smiled. "I love you too Yuna." Paine brushed Yuna's sweaty bangs off her forehead. Paine took one last look into Yuna's two tone eyes as she closed them slowly and snuggled up close against Paine. "Sleep well my angel..."

Raven awoke early and walked to her daughters cabin and found it empty. She shook her head and met Rikku in the main cabin of the ship. "Good morning Rikku."

Rikku smiled. "Morning Raven."

"Do you know where Yuna might have gone?"

"Why?"

"Her and Paine never came back last night is all."

"Yna oui funneat ypuid dras?"

"Oac, yldiymmo E ys."

"I'm sure they got a hotel room. Trust me their fine."

"How can you be so sure Rikku?"

"I've known Paine almost two years now and she would never let anything happen to Yuna and if anything happend to Paine Yunie would have called on the communicator so trust me they are ok."

"If you say so Rikku. But you never answered my question."

"Sorry. Yea they went to Luca. We're headin there now to go get them."

Raven shook her head and chuckled. "Why didn't you just say so the first time?"

Rikku giggled. "You didn't ask." A large smile crossed the young Al-Bheds lips. "Go wake up Synde we'll be there shortly." Rikku bounced away towards the bridge.

Raven went and kissed her lover softly and told her what was going on. "Raven dear you worry too much. Paine has been ok this long without you. She's fine, if anything were wrong you would know your her mother and a master black mage so you two have a bond and know when something happens to the other." Synde kissed her crimson eyed lover tenderly.

The airship finally landed in Luca and Raven, Synde, Rikku, and Gippel all exited and began to walk through the streets of the city. "So where do we start?" Gipple looked at Rikku awaiting her answer.

Rikku giggled. "How about the hotels?"

Paine opened her eyes slowly and saw Yuna snuggled up next to her. Paine smiled softly and slowly began to run her fingers through her hair. Yuna smiled up at Paine softly. "Good morning angel."

Yuna smiled. "Morning."

The two girls got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. As they dressed Yuna looked in the mirror and giggled a bit. "Thanks for the hickey really."

Paine smirked. "I never said I was a gentle lover." Paine kissed the deep red mark on Yuna's neck tenderly.

Yuna smiled softly and turned and looked into the once emotionless crimson eyes of her warrior. "E muja oui Paine."

"E muja oui duu."

The two girls checked out of the hotel and staarted to walk the streets when Paine chuckled. "Looks like they found us Yuna."

"YUNIE!" Rikku went running towards the summoner and had Paine not been behind her they both would have ended up on the ground. Yuna smiled feeling Paine catch her. Rikku blushed when Yuna's hair moved revealing the deep crimson hicky on her cousins neck. Rikku looked at Paine and shook her head. "I thought Gippel left dark hickey's. You win."

Paine simply shrugged her shoulders and smirked. Raven and Synde walked over slowly. "Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

Yuna smiled. "Yes we did Synde."

The group boarded the airship and and as the girls went to the cabin Gippel went to the bridge with Buddy. As soon as the girls walked into the cabin the questions from their mothers began to fly. Paine growled. "Do we ask about your sex life no. You know why? I'll tell you, its because we don't the mental image of you two haveing sex and besides its none of our business. So would you please extend us the same curtisy?"

Raven nodded. "Sorry. Guess I'm just trying to make up for all the time I've lost being with you and being a mother. I am sorry forgive me?"

Yuna smiled. "I guess we can this time." Yuna giggled and hugged Raven.

"Are you worried about them"  
"Yes, actually I am."

"I love You"  
"i love you too" 


	32. Yuna Drags Everyone To A Karaokee Bar

Chapter 32: Yuna Drags Everyone to a Karakoee Bar! Paine's Nightmare!

Yuna smirked. "Why don't we go to a Karaokee bar?"

Paine groaned. "Now that I won't do. Can't get me drunk enough for that."

Raven chuckled. "You really have a beautiful voice though Paine."

"She's right Paine you do."

"Oh poopie you heard Paine sing and I didn't." Rikku frowned

Paine leered at everyone then sighed. "Fine I'll go."

Yuna smiled and kissed Paine's cheek. "I told you at the Rave you owed me."

Paine sighed. "Ok Yuna."

Yuna smiled and everyone got ready and left for the bar. Yuna handed Paine a book and a slip of paper to write her song down on. "You have to sing at least one song tonight so sign up for one." Paine frowned and took the book and paper and looked through it and finally found a song and signed up for it. Yuna smiled. "So what did you sign up for?"

Paine smirked. "You'll see."

Rikku smirked and signed Yuna, Paine and herself up for Real Emotion and went and sat down giggleing. The KJ finally made it through his list of names and when he called Paine she sighed heavily and Yuna stood and walked up there with her. "I'll be your moral support."

Paine blushed. "Thanks really I'm nervous enough." Paine sighed once again as the music started and she closed her eyes and sang the song.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because you know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh everyday of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry in the middle of the night For the same damn thing

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid

Because of you Because of you

Raven looked at her daughter and sighed. "I never knew she felt that way." Tears ran down Raven's cheek as she stared up at her daughter beging embrassed by Yuna. "Oh Paine I'm so very sorry."

Synde mopped up the tears with her thumb and kissed her lover's cheek softly. "Don't cry Raven you two have been to hell and back and maybe just maybe together you two can hearl the wounds of the past."

The next song was Real Emotion and Paine leered at Rikku but they all three sang the song. After that Yuna sang "My All." Paine decided to sing one other song.

These ghosts I keep inside Shards of glass in my veins Release me from myself, release From my duality

I face this as a soldier would But useless is my war The innocence that smiles today Tomorrow will be lying

Who is that really dies, when all the people look at me?  
And I'm twisting my fingers in my hair While a mirror reflects me

Now I'm digging to the bone All the painting Scratching at flesh, drives me mad To be alive and free

And the ghosts I keep inside myself How do they see me?  
While again I'm drowning With my soul You will save me?

Yuna looked at Paine and placed a hand on her warrior's left cheek and kissed her softly. "I love you my warrior and I will never let you go."

Rikku looked at Paine and frowned but walked over there. "I signed us up for a really cool song so lets go have a drink and get Paine drunk so she'll sing it with us." Rikku giggled.

Paine shook her head. "A drink sounds good lets go they're on me."

After a few shots of Valti Paine relaxed more and when Rikku's song came up Paine chased her up there. "You are so hurt Rikku there is no way in hell I'm gonna sing 'I'm too sexy' there isn't enough booze in Spira to get me drunk enough to sing that." Yuna gave Paine a pouty face and Paine growled. "You cheat Yuna, that is so not fair." Yuna stuck he bottom lip out. "Fine." Paine reluctently took the third mic and they sang the song and Yuna and Rikku danced sexy to it and it took all Paine had not to laugh at them.

Rikku jumped on Paine's back and laughed at the end of the song. "That was so fun lets sing another what do you say Yunie?"

"Its up to Paine."

"As long as you don't do anymore cheesy 80's stuff."

Rikku smiled and ran up and signed them up for 'Our Lips Are Sealed' and then went and sat back down and sipped her shot of Valti while Paine slung two more shots. "Dude Paine how can you do that?"

"Do what Rikku?"

"Sling Valti like that. Gipple can't even do that many in a row."

Paine smirked. "I have my methods."

Yuna just smiled. "I'm not surprised you can hold your liquor, I mean you fought with six broken ribs so."

Paine simply shrugged and sat down with her back against the wall. Yuna smiled and sat down with Paine so her back was against the leather clad girls chest. Yuna sighed softly and closed her eyes and sank into Paine. A faint smile fell on Paine's lips as she wrapped her arms around Yuna's slender toned waist. Rikku smiled at the two and Yuna blushed. "What Rikku?"

"Nothing Yunie I'm just glad that your happy and that even though Tidus came back you staid with Paine." The smile on Rikku's lips got wider as Yuna smiled.

Paine frowned slightly but didn't say anything to let either Yuna or Rikku know that what Rikku had said stung a bit. As the night went on the girls sang the last of their songs and left. That night Yuna could she the twinge of pain in her lover's crimson eyes and cuddled up as close to her as she could. "Hey Paine?"

"Yea Yuna?"

"I truely do love you. I ment it when I said I haven't ever felt like this even with Tidus."

"Why did you say that?"

"You can't hide that fact what Rikku said stung."

Paine kissed the top of Yuna's head and smiled softly. "Thanks Yuna."

Yuna drifted off to sleep happily in her lovers arms. 


	33. Raven Walks in on Paine and Yuna

Chapter 33: Raven walks in on Paine and Yuna...Paine in trouble again?

The sun rose way too fast in Yuna's opinion the next morning. She felt Paine shift next to her and she opened her eyes. "Morning Paine."

Paine smirked and spoke in a groggy tone. "I don't know is it?"

Yuna giggled. "Yes it is love."

Paine groaned and opened her eyes slowly and kissed Yuna on the cheek before sitting up and streaching. In a few quick movement Paine cracked her neck and poped her shoulders. Yuna smirked and ran her hand down Paine's well defined slender waist and smiled softly. "Lets go take a shower huh?"

Paine rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nodded. "Yea a shower sounds good."

The two girls got out of bed and grabbed their cloths and walked to the shower room. They walked in and Paine started the water and closed the main door and the two undressed and walked behind the curtian and as the water washed over them Yuna kissed softly down Paine's neck pressing her chest against Paine's shoulders. Paine let a soft purr escape her lips and spun around and kissed Yuna deep leaning her against the wall and slipping two fingers in. Yuna gasped loudly then moaned. Raven walked into the shower room and only saw Paine's leather warrior outfit in the room and smiled. "Morning Paine, Yuna's still in bed huh?"

Paine growled as Yuna raked her nails down her back. "No Raven she's not." Yuna gasped softer then before and whispered Paine's name. Dispite Raven's presence Paine had not quit what she was doing.

Raven began to turn the same color as her eyes as she realized what she had done. "Yuna's in the shower with you isn't she." A soft gasp from Yuna was her only responce. "Oh my...by the goddess Paine lock the door next time."

Paine chuckled. "I figured the door being closed and the shower on and both of our cloths out there would have been a big enough clue." Yuna fought the urge to yell her lover's name by biteing down on her neck hard drawing blood causing Paine to growl.

Raven blushed even more when Synde walked in. "Morning you two."

Yuna groaned. "Morning."

Paine chuckled and shook her head and turned the water off. She grabbed the two towels off the wall and handed Yuna her's. The two wrapped the towels around themselves and and opened the curitn and chuckled as she watched Raven blush. "Stop blushing already we're all women here and your our mothers so." Paine shrugged off the towel and put her black leather bra and matching thong on then slipped her shorts on. Yuna blushed slightly as she watched her lover get dressed. Yuna shrugged off her towel and began to dress.

Rikku walked in and saw Yuna just getting her shirt on and Raven red faced. "Morning Yunie, morning Paine. Raven why so red?"

Raven looked at the young theif and shook her head. "I only saw Paine's leather outfit on the table and I thought she was in the shower alone but um Yuna was with her and yea..." Raven trailed off.

Rikku blushed herself. "You walked in on Yunie and Paine?"

"Yea you can say that Rikku." Yuna smiled softly at Raven and glanced over at Paine who still had water visably on her skin. A sly smile crossed Yuna's slender lips as she slapped Paine's ass as she bent over to buckle her leggings.

Paine stood up straight and looked at Yuna and growled slightly. "I'll get you for that later. Damn it that stung."

Rikku looked at Yuna and Paine wide eyed. "Damn Yunie that was mean. Even if I was dateing Paine I wouldn't have done that."

Yuna shrugged. "I'm not as good as I appear to be."

Synde just shook her head. "Yuna, what are we going to do with you?"

Paine smirked. "I can think of a few things."

It was Yuna's turn to blush. "Is that so?"

Paine just smirked and went back to buckleing her leggings. Rikku smiled. "Ooooh Yunie I bet she cuts you off for a week."

Yuna shook her head. "Watch it cuz."

Raven shook her head. "I'm going back to the cabin now I need coffee."

The five women walked back to thet cabin and sat at the bar and all ordered coffee. As they were sitting there Gippel came running into the cabin. "We found us some sphear waves on Mt. Gagazette and Brother is on his way there. We'll beat him easy just be read to go."

Rikku smiled and began to bounced. "We'll show Brother just how good we are girls, lets get that sphear."

The five girls finished their coffee and headed for the bay. once even with Mt. Gagazette the girls jumped from the ship and headed to a familiar spot that they once raced Lablanc to. The boris that was guarding the sphear was easy to defeat with the help of Raven's level 5 fire spell. Rikku giggled and bounced. "YRP claims the sphear before Brother alright girls."

Synde smiled. "You always were the spunky cheereleader."

Rikku smiled at her aunt. "Yea its just how I am."

Paine just shook her head and smiled softly. Yuna looked over at Paine and saw what looked like a large bruise on left side of Paine's ribs. "Paine you didn't have that bruise when we got here."

Paine looked at Yuna funny. "What bruise?"

Raven's eyes got wide. "Yuna thats not a bruise. Paine when did that boris bite or sting you?"

"I don't know it did." Paine shook her head slightly as her vision got blury.

Raven ran over there and helped Yuna catch Paine as she fell. "We have to get her to the airship now I can help her once we get on board." 


	34. Yuna's Broken Heart

Chapter 34: Yuna's Broken Heart

They got Paine back to the airship and laid her down in her bed and Raven went into the cabin and locked the door behind her. Yuna fell to her knees outside Paine's cabin door when she heard the latch of the lock and broke down crying. Rikku and Synde went to Yuna's side and comforted as she cried. "She'll be ok Yunie, she love's you too damn much to leave you." Rikku herself had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Raven gave Paine an antidote to nutralize the poision and sat on the edge of Paine's bed and stroked her cheek softly and spoke to her daughter as the tears freely ran down her cheeks. "I just got you back and I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose you now. Yuna loves you so much and so do I. Don't fight for me Paine fight for Yuna. She'll be lost without you please pull through this...please."

Yuna stood up slowly as Raven opened Paine's door. Rikku sighed heavily as Yuna went past Raven into Paine's cabin. Yuna sat on the edge of her lovers bed and she cried softly as she stroked Paine's cheek. "I know I'm being selfish but I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Raven looked at Rikku and Synde and sighed heavily. "I gave her an antidote so depending on if she were stung or bit will determine how long she's out." Raven shook her head slightly. "By the looks of it, she was stung which in a way is good. She should come around by morning. If she was bit on the other hand there's no telling how long she'll be out."

Synde smiled faintly. "I'll go break the news to Yuna." Synde hung her head for a second. "She'll be heartbroken." Synde walked into Paine's cabin and saw her daughter caressing her lovers cheek and swallowed back her emotion. "Move for just a moment Yuna I need to see her wouuld because depending on if she was stung or bitten will tell me how long she'll be down and out." Yuna looked at her mother and nodded before standing up and allowing Synde to examine the wound. Synde sighed as she examined the wound. Synde stood slowly and look at Yuna and frowned. "I have good news and bad news."

Yuna swallowed hard. "Give me the bad news first."

Synde nodded. "The bad news is there's really no telling when she'll come to. It can be as soon as tomarrow or sometime next month. The good news is she was only stung so the amount of poision injected wasn't much."

Yuna's eyes teared up again and she threw herslf into her mothers arms and cried. Synde rubbed her daughters back and held her as she cried. Rikku walked up behind her cousin and hugged her from behind. Synde smiled faintly. "Yuna how quickly you forget I'm a master white mage. I should be able to have her awake by morning. Come now dry your eyes and let me fully cure her ok."

Yuna looked at her mother teary eyed and nodded slightly and took a few steps back. "Can you? Please don't say things you can't do."

Synde smiled and nodded. "Yes Yuna I can. I'm your mother Yuna I wouldn't lie to you." Synde nodded to Yuna then walked over to Paine and put her hand over her chest and began to speak in a language alien to Yuna and Rikku. A light blue light began to glow from under Synde's hand. The light got brighter and spread across Paine as she spoke louder. When she was finished a soft moan escaped Paine's lips. Rikku put a hand on Yuna's shoulder and soon had to catch her as she fell to her knees. Synde looked at her daughter. "Yuna..." Yuna quickly stood and ran to her lover's side as a soft moan escaped Paine's lips once again. "It maybe morning before she recovers so don't expect her to wake up tonight."

Yuna stood and embraced her mother. "Thank you..." Yuna then went back to sitting on Paine's bed. Synde smiled and then looked over at Rikku and they nodded and left the room. Yuna laid down next to Paine on the bed and laid her head on Paine's chest and cried herself softly to sleep. 


	35. Paine's long day

Chapter 35: Paine's long day

Paine opened her crimson eyes slowly the next morning and groaned her whole left side hurt and the sunlight only made things worse by hurting her eyes so she slowly closed them again. Yuna hear Paine groan and opened her eyes. "Paine?" A heavy sigh escaped her lips when she saw her lovers eyes were shut. "Why did I expect you to have your eyes open? Oh Paine I love you so much." Yuna sighed and laid her head back down on Paine's chest.

"I love you too Yuna." Paine's voice was rhaspy as she spoke. 

Yuna's eyes opened wide and she rested herself on her left elbow. The smile on her lips slowly fadeing when she saw her lovers crimson eyes still closed. Yuna started to lay down when she felt Paine's arms wrap around her. "Paine!" Yuna threw herself on to Paine and burried her face in her neck and cried. Paine smiled a bit and rubbed Yuna's back as she cried.

Synde, Rikku and Raven heard Yuna yell and went running into Paine's cabin. Rikku was the first one in and stopped seeing the site before. Rikku turned and face the other two. "Its all good Paine's awake."

Synde put her hand on Raven's shoulder and smiled softly. "I told you she would be ok hun. Go to her, she still has one shoulder open."

Raven nodded and walked slowly to her daughters bed. She stood there for a moment and saw the love between her daughter and the high summoner. "should we leave you two alone for awhile?"

Yuna stopped crying and looked up at Raven and smiled sofly standing up. "No Raven we'll leave you two alone. I know you two haven't been on the best of terms so we'll leave you two alone. Come meet us at the bar we'll have some breakfast." Yuna kissed Paine softly and walked over to her cousin and smiled before hugging her mother tightly. "Thank you so much."

Synde smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Thats what mothers are for right." Synde looked at Raven and nodded. "Make peace with her." At that Rikku, Yuna, and Synde left the room.

Raven looked at Paine and sat at the end of the bed and spoke softly. "I know saying I'm sorry won't make things right but I'm kind of hopeing it will help."

Paine groaned as she sat up and looked at her mother, a soft expression on her face, and spoke softly. "It does a little Raven." Paine sighed a bit and furrowed her brow in pain. "What do you say we go get something to eat huh?"

Raven smiled. "Yea that sounds good." The two girls stood and Raven quickly put her arm around Paine's waist to help hold her up. Paine looked at her mother and smiled softly and put her arm over Raven's shoulder and the two walked into the main cabin.

Rikku was kissing on Gipples neck when Paine and Raven walked in. A wide smile crossed Rikku's lips. "Paine!" Rikku went running towards them and fell on her butt whan she ran into Yuna. Yuna coughed a bit from the impact of Rikku's face into her chest. "Yunie?.!" Rikku sat there rubbing her butt a slight pink huge to her cheeks from haveing ran her face into her cousins cleaveage.

Yuna sighed and shook her head. "Rikku look at her Raven is holding her up. A Rikku pounce is the last thing she needs. By all means walk over there and hug just no pouncing ok?" Yuna extended her hand to her cousin to help her up.

Rikku took Yuna's hand and stood. "You're right I never noticed Raven was holding her up." Rikku smiled and walked over to Paine and hugged her.

Paine smiled a bit and hugged Rikku back. "Do me a favor wait till I recover from this before you give me a heartattack ok?"

Rikku giggled. "You bet. I'm sorry though I didn't see Raven holding you up."

Paine nodded. "Don't sweat it Rikku." Paine smiled softly when Yuna walked over. "Thank you for running interferance Yuna."

Yuna giggled. "Not a problem. You owe me though."

Paine nodded. "Whatever you say Yuna." Paine let go of Raven and walked towards the bar. "I seriously need some coffee." Paine sat down on one of the benches at the bar and Barkeep poured her a cup of coffee. Paine offered him a nod and a soft smile. "Thanks."

Yuna sat down next to Paine and set her hand on Paine's left thigh and smiled at her softly. "So how do you feel?"

Paine chuckled. "Like a Shoopuff run me over."

Rikku and Yuna both laughed. "That bad huh babe."

Paine nodded. "Yes that bad. It hurt less being shot."

Gipple shook his head. "Sorry girls no time to recover got a sphear to claim in Mushroom Rock, the good old Den of Woe."

Paine sighed. "Its gonna be a long day."

The girls got off the airship and headed towards the Den of Woe. Paine dreaded each and every step she took towards it. Raven noted the look on her daughters face. "Are you sure your up for this?"

Paine looked over at her mother and nodded. "Yea, there's just not alot of happy memories involving the Den of Woe."

Raven nodded. "I see."

The five girls finally reached the Den of Woe and Paine stopped dead and took a deep breath and sighed heavily. I hate this place. I hurt Yuna last time we were here. "Here we go again."

Yuna looked at Paine and frowned seeing the look on her face. "Paine..." Yuna walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I want you to forget about what happened here the last time."

"I don't know if I can Yuna. The scar on your left arm will always remind me of what happened here."

"What scar?"

"The one under your leather arm band."

Yuna frowned. "I didn't know you knew of that. It doesn't matter thats in the past, lets just go get that sphear."

The five of them walked into the cave and quickly made their way to the back of it. Yuna grabbed the sphear and when they neared the exit the guardian appeard and attacked them hard and quick. Raven used her dark magick to keep it at bay while Synde used her white magick to heal everyone. Paine growled and lunged forward driving her sword deep into the beasts chest. Everyone's eyes got wide watching Paine lunge at the beast. The only one to ever see Paine loose it like that was Raven. Yuna watched Paine pull her sword the beasts chest, still breathing heavy, and slowly turned her head towards them. "Can we get out of here?"

Yuna nodded. "Great idea Paine lets get the hell out of here."

Paine shook of the feeling of the Den a few times and once the group exited and closed the door Paine droped to her knees and sat on her heals and leaned back and looked towards the sky and took a few deep breaths. almost happened again

Yuna stopped and took a breath of the fresh air then turned to face the group and saw Paine on her knees and quickly ran to her. "Paine are you ok?" Paine remained quiet and simply nodded her head. "Are you sure babe?"

Paine looked at Yuna with eyes glazed over by tears that would never fall. "I'm sure."

Yuna looked deep into the eyes of her lover and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry Paine. I know there's alot of unhappy memories for you here."

Raven walked over and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Its been a long time since I've seen you lose it like that."

Paine looked at her mother and sighed. "Yea..."

"Let's just go huh Yunie? This place creeps me out."

Yuna nodded. "Rikku's right lets go."

The girls boarded the airship and Yuna tossed Gippal the sphere. "Never send us to the Den of Woe again or you'll eat my gun got it."

Gippal's eyes got wide. "What happened?"

Rikku shook her head. "It wasn't pretty babe ok so lets leave it at that."

Gippal nodded. "Is everyone ok at least?"

Rikku nodded. "Physically yea we're fine, mentally on the other hand..." The young blonde trailed off and watched Yuna, Paine, Raven and Synde all walk off the bridge.

Raven pulled Yuna off to the side and spoke to her softly. "Did she tell you about her father?" Yuna nodded. "Well the last time I saw her lunge like that was at her father."

Yuna's eyes got wide. "She was a part of the Crimson Squad and in that cave the whole squad turned on each other and killed everyone, Paine's squad was the only one to survive. When they got to the point where they were gonna go their seperate ways a member of the group pulled out his gun and shot them. Paine took the bullet in her chest right below her left breast, Gipple took his in the leg, and I'm not sure where Berilie took his. When I saw her lunge at the feind I was relieved that it was directed at him and not one of us."

Raven nodded. "I never knew that."

Paine sat at the bar and sipped her drink still feeling uneasy about what happend, she spoke softly to Rikku who was sitting next to her rubbing her back softly. "I knew this would a long day. I alomst let it happen again. I felt the Den and focused on the feind, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let it happen again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Paine Yunie doesn't hold it against you she knows it was the influence of the Den."

Yuna walked over and kissed Paine's cheek softly. "She right you know please don't beat yourself up anylonger. I love you and always will no matter what you do."

Paine looked back at Yuna and smiled softly. "Thanks Yuna." 


	36. A Day At The Beach

Chapter 36: A Day At The Beach

Yuna smiled softly at her lover. "I've got a great idea let's go spend the day on Besaid's beach."

Rikku smiled and began to bounce. "That's totally a great idea Yunie. What do you say Paine, are you up to a day on the beach?"

Paine smirked slightly. "Yea it'll be a good way to forget todays trip."

"Then its settled we head for Besaide. Raven, Synde will are you gonna join me, Yunie and Paine at the beach?"

Raven looked and Synde and Synde nodded. "Yea Rikku we will."

The group exited the air ship and headed for the beach. Yuna had on a blue bikini with her chap, Rikku was in her theif outfit still, and to everyones suprise Paine wore a black bikini top and a pair of cut off denium shorts that fell sort of reaching her knees. Yuna grabbed Paine's hand and interlaced their fingers. Paine looked over at Yuna and smiled softly. Paine made sure that Yuna never saw the under sides of her arms because the scars that ran across her wrists and up to her elbow would be to hard to explaine. The summoner and the warrior walked hand in hand down the beach letting the surf wash up across their feet. Paine every now and then stloe a glimps of her lover. The way the sun glistened off her hair and skin simply made Paine smile. Yuna felt Paine's gaze on her and stopped walking and looked up at her crimson eyed warrior and smiled softly at her before standing on her tip toes and pressing her lips to Paine's. Paine smirked and without breaking the kiss picked Yuna up. Yuna wrapped her legs around Paine's slender yet toned waist and deepened the kiss. When the two of them finally broke for air Paine smiled up at Yuna, "You do realize if you keep this up I'll have to lay you down and have my way with you."

Yuna giggled. "I know trust me all I have to do is this and I'm in the sand." at that Yuna bit down on Paine's neck and sucked hard.

Paine moaned loudly then growled and rolled her eyes slightly and quickly laid Yuna in the sand and smirked a bit. Yuna looked up at Paine breathing a bit heavy, a look of wanting sat on her face. "Told ya."

Paine smirked. "Oh is that so?" Yuna smiled triumphantly and nodded. "Catch me if you can." Paine jumped up and took off in a dead run down the beach.

Yuna jumped up. "You shit head!" Yuna tore off down the beach after Paine laughing half the time.

Paine glanced over her shoulder and saw Yuna close behind her. "Come on Yuna I know you can run faster then that."

"How bout you stop running?" Yuna pleaded with Paine.

Paine cut off into a secluded spot and waited for Yuna. When Yuna finally caught up Paine grabbed her and picked her up capturing her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. Yuna wrapped both her arms and legs around her lover and drug her nails down Paine's back. Paine growled and broke the kiss long enough to bite Yuna's neck and leave a dark hickey. Yuna looked at Paine with hungry eyes and whispered her lovers name almost breathless. Paine moaned softly and laid Yuna down in the sand. Rikku was walking down the beach alone when she reached the nook Paine and Yuna were hiding in. She smiled wickedly when she saw Paine laying on her arm next to Yuna kissing on her neck. Rikku snuck around behind Paine and ever so slowly leaned in and kissed her neck softly. Paine's eyes got wide feeling the strangers lips on neck. She went to turn to see who it was and Yuna leaned up and kissed the crimson eyed girl deeply then whispered softly past her ear. "Relax it's just Rikku." Paine's eyes got wide as Rikku's lips fell upon her neck again. Yuna kissed along Paine's neck softly. "Let her join babe its fine."

"What! are you serious?"

Yuna nodded. "Yes."

"But shes your cousin?"

"I never said I was going to touch her." Yuna pushed Paine to her back and straddled her waist. "So what do you say babe? Can you handel both of us?"

Paine smirked. "What do I say? The real question is can you two handel me?"

Yuna looked over at Rikku and smirked. "I know I can handel her how bout you Rikku?"

Rikku smiled. "I'm dateing Gippal aren't I?"

Paine chuckled. "He's a complete pussy compared to me, he's way to gental."

Yuna and Rikku looked at Paine with raised eyebrows. "You know this how Paine?"

Paine chuckled. "We are Al-Bhed you know and Dra Enuh Vecd (The Iron Fist, an Al-Bhed night club) used to have an orgy room for lack of better words, and lets just say me, Trelyn, him and some chick got pretty drunk and used that room."

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "You mean you and Trelyn..."

"Like I said we were drunk, and besides Trelyn is bi and we were too good of friends to start a relationship."

"Does Buddy know?" Rikku looked at Paine, her right eyebrow still razed."

"No and he better not either. Now back to my question Rikku."

Rikku smiled. "I think I can."

At that Yuna leaned in and kissed Paine deep bitting her lower lip as Rikku kissed along her neck. Paine growled as Yuna's hand disappeared into her shorts and her teeth grazed her lips again drawing blood this time. Paine moaned ever so softly before Rikku captured her lips in a shy kiss. Paine smirked and watched Rikku wipe her blood from her lips. Paine licked her own blood from her lips and wrapped one arm around Yuna as she sat up and used her free arm to pull Rikku to her and kissed her hard at first but soon softend the kiss feeling the young Al-bhed tence up. Yuna turned Paine's face towards her and licked the blood from the warroirs lips, not stoping what she was doing with her finger, then kissed her hard and deep. Paine growled softly and quicky reversed the positions so that she was straddeling Yuna, Rikku's eyes got wide as she looked up at Paine. Paine leaned in slowly and kissed Yuna deep and full of raw emotion as she did Rikku shyly leaned up and kissed Paine's neck. Paine looked at Rikku with a soft expression on her face. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Rikku. Are you sure your up for this?" Rikku nodded and offered Paine a soft smile. Paine nodded slightly slowly leaned in and kissed Rikku tenderly. Rikku brought her arms up and wrapped them around Paine kissing her deeply. Paine kissed Rikku back a little harder then before as her hand disappeared into Yuna's bikini bottoms. Yuna gasped then moaned loudly causing Rikku to blush. Feeling Paine's muscles move under her hands made Rikku moan into the kiss. Paine broke the kiss only long enough to get some air. She looked deep into Rikku's eyes, they were shy but at the same time hungry and a hint of wanting glistened deep in the swirled green eyes of the young Al-Bhed girl. Paine smiled softly at the young blonde, "You sure?"

Rikku smiled up at Paine and nodded. "Thank you for being conciderate Paine. I must admit I've wondered for a long time what it would be like to have sex with you."

Paine smirked. "I see, well after today you won't have to wonder any longer." Paine quickened the pace she was using with Yuna causeing her to moan and gasp. Paine ever so slowly dragging her hand up Rikku's leg and under her skirt. Rikku tenced a bit as she felt Paine's hand that high up on her thigh but relaxed a bit feeling Paine pet her softly through her yellow thong. A soft moan escaped Rikku's lips that got louder as Paine slipped two fingers into warm moist flesh of the young theif. Paine then leaned in and kissed Yuna deeply as she kept a steady pace on both girls. Paine kept a quicker harder pace on Yuna. After awhile both girls yelled out Paine's name. Paine slowly stoped what she was doing and licked her fingers clean. Both girls laid there breathing heavily.

"Paine what are you three doing?" Raven looked at the three girls.

Yuna sat up cathching her breath quickly. "We were acting very childish and started a tickel war that me and Rikku lost."

Synde giggled. "I'm not surprised. If Paine is anything like Raven she's not very tickleish."

Rikku slowly sat up and looked at Paine and blushed heavily seeing the slight smirk on her face. "She might not be I sure am."

Raven looked at her daughter and sighed. "Next time go a little easier on them ok."

Yuna smiled. "Who's hungry?"

Paine and Rikku both chuckled and then looked at each other and nodded. Without warning the two girls tackled Yuna back down to the sand. "Yunie you're always hungry."

Yuna giggled. "Yea I know I work up an appitite quite easily."

The five girls all laughed and headed back to the villiage where they met up with Lulu and went to eat. 


	37. Nice Kitty!

Chapter 37: Nice Kitty!

The girls finally boarded the airship and Paine sat in the main cabin with her head down on a table the music from her headphones was hard rock that she had loud enough for only her to hear. Rikku and Yuna walked in and a slight blush now sat on Rikku's cheeks. Yuna giggled. "You know if you keep doing that you'll give her a complex."

Rikku looked at Yuna and giggled. "Sorry Yunie."

"Don't be sorry Rikku." Yuna put her cousin in a playful head-lock.

"Paine must have showed you that move." Rikku laughed as she struggled to free herself from her cousins grasp.

Just as the two cousins sat down by Paine, Gippal called them to the bridge. Yuna nudged Paine and motioned to her they had to go. Paine nodded and took her headphones off and tossed her cd player in her cabin on the way to the elevator to the bridge. Yuna smiled softly. "What is it?"

Buddy smiled. "You girls got yourself sphear waves deep in the forest of Kilaka Port."

The girls nodded and went and quickly changed out of their beach wear and into their normal attire. The girls walked off the airship and started through the port heading for the woods. As the group of girls approched the stairs to the temple a large black cat jumped down out of a tree and stood infront the five girls and hissed loudly. Yuna, Rikku, Raven and Synde all readied their weapons. Paine looked at the large black cat closely. "Yuna no!"

Yuna looked at Paine. "What?"

"You heard me, put you weapons away its not a feind."

"What?"

"Trust me Yuna its not a feind its a black panther, a rather large one, but its a panther."

Yuna lowered her weapon. "What do we do?"

Paine stepped forward. "I'll take care of it go to the temple."

"But...

"No but's Yuna go." Paine whistled and the panther turned its attention on her.

Yuna and the others made it safely to the temple and once they arrived there Yuna refused to go any farther till Paine was with them. Raven smiled softly and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "She'll be ok Yuna Paine's always had a way with animals."

Yuna looked at Raven. "Are you sure? I mean that was a pretty big cat."

Raven nodded. "Yes I'm sure. I know my daughter she'll be fine."

Yuna nodded and turned her attention back to the stairs. After a while Paine got to the top of the stairs with the panther at her side. Yuna's eyes got wide. "Paine you're ok, and you brought the panther with you?" Yuna raised her left eyebrow.

Paine chuckled. "I have a way with animals, especially big cats." Paine ran a gloved hand down the panthers back. "Lets go get that sphear huh."

The group walked past the temple into the deep woods and after a long walk they finally came to a clearing. The panther hisses then growled and Paine put her hand on its back. "Its close Yuna, very close."

Yuna stopped dead in her tracks as something wet fell on her shoulder. "What the..." Before Yuna could finish her sentance Paine had tackled her out of the way of the a falling Boris. Yuna slowly opened her eyes and saw the ground but felt the weight of someone on her. "Paine..."

Paine moaned softly. "You ok Yuna?"

"Yea are you?"

Paine stood slowly and helped Yuna to her feet. "Yea, I'm fine."

Yuna smiled then turned her attention to were the boris was. To her suprise it was dead and Rikku, Raven, and Synde were frozen in the corner and the panther was dragging the boris away. "What happend?"

Rikku looked at Yuna and Paine. "Paine's kitty killed the feind."

"My kitty?"

"Yea it seems to really like you look down."

Paine looked down and the panther was sitting at her feet. Yuna saw the panther and looked at Paine. "I think it was protecting you Paine."

Raven looked at Paine. "We can worry about the panther later don't you guys have a sphear to claim?"

"Raven's right lets go." Yuna started to walk off towards the wooded area behind the temple, the others followed her wewapons in hand. The panther walked between Paine and Yuna glancing up at the two every now and then. The group finally made it to where the sphear lay in the soft grass. Yuna slowly moved towards it the panther next to her and Paine walking backwards behind her. Rikku, Raven, and Synde gladly brought up the rear watching both the panther and Yuna. Yuna finally reached the sphear and picked it up slowly. "Ok got it, lets get out of here." The group quickly made their way back to the airship, once on board Paine disappeared into her room the black panther right next to her. Yuna looked at the others and sighed. "What's with that panther?"

Raven shook her head. "Paine has always been able to do that. She can tame a wild animal in the time it takes you to blink." Raven smiled. "She's probably decking it out in some kind of armor."

Rikku looked at Raven with her hand on her chin. "How can she do that?"

Raven smiled. "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

"Raven that threat is old stop it. Rikku might actually believe you." Paine looked at Rikku. "It was something Raven taught me when I was young." The panther walked over to Yuna and sat down and nosed her hand. "Looks like she likes you Yuna."

Yuna smiled softly and ran her fingers over the top of the panther's head. "She's so soft." Paine smiled a little as Yuna pet the panther's head. "So Paine have you thought of a name for her yet?"

"I'm leaning towards the name Ahriman."

Rikku smiled. "Thats a cool name I'd name her that."

Paine nodded. "Then its settled Ahriman it is."

The pather nuzzled Yuna's hand once again then walked over and nosed Rikku in the butt just under her skirt. Rikku's eyes got wide. "Ok cold kitty nose on my ass not cool not cool."

Paine chuckled. "I think she wants you to pet her."

Rikku looked back and smiled nervously at the panther before petting it shyly. "Nice kitty?" 


	38. Perfect Fingers

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok gomen was watchin Better Than Chocolate and jus had to jack the idea...I DO NOT own BTC jus borrowing sum ideas...PainesYuna I hope this lives up to what you requested

Chapter 38: Perfect Fingers

That night Paine and Yuna snuck off to the art studio that Gippal had put together for Paine. Paine laid a large canvas down on the floor and pulled out a few jars of paint and two brushes. Yuna looked at Paine with a raised eyebrow. "Um what are you doing?"

Paine smirked and walked over and wrapped Yuna in a soft embrase. "You'll see angel." At than Paine leaned in and kissed Yuna tenderly as she slipped her white gunner shirt over her head. The cool air makeing Yuna's pink nipple hard. Paine kissed along the slender neck of the high summoner. Yuna moned softly as Paine kissed across her chest and lazily circled her nipple with her tongue before sucking on it softly. Paine kissed across her chest and lazily circled the other nipple before sucking on it. As Paine kissed down Yuna's body she removed her shorts and thong and began to unlace Yuna's boots with her teeth. After Yuna kicked off her boots Paine started to undress with Yuna's help. Paine picked up the paint and began to paint on Yuna's body. Yuna smiled and laid down on the canvas and whn she stood the imprint of what Paine painted on her was on the canvas. Yuna smiled and took the paint and painted something similar on Paine's body and Paine laid down next to Yuna's imprint and smiled as she stood up and embrassed Yuna and kissed her hard and slipped two fingers in quick and hard as Yuna moaned loudly. It took Paine no time to have Yuna screaming her name. Well placed kisses soon quieted them. Yuna kissed Paine back hard slipping two fingers in keeping a hard steady pace that matched Paine's perfectly. Paine growled and bit down on Yuna's neck hard drawing blood. In return Yuna dug her nails into Paine's back and bit her neck back just as hard drawing blood in both places. Paine lulled her head back and moaned loudly before giving in and yelling her lovers name. Yuna quickly silenced the warrior's cry with a deep kiss. Paine looked at Yuna and smiled softly. "What do you say we hit the shower then go to bed?"

"I'm not walking all that way naked."

Paine chuckled. "There's a shower in here we don't have to leave."

Yuna smiled. "In that case lets go wash this paint off among other things shall we?"

The two girls walked into the shower and Paine turned the water on. The two girls stepped in and let the warm water was over them. Paine got some of the body wash in her hand and began to slowly wash Yuna's chest off. As she cupped Yuna's left breast she messaged the right one and slowly leaned in and kissed Yuna deeply. Paine rolled the taunt nipples between her fingers as she licked the sweet blood from her lovers neck. Yuna was mirroring what Paine was doing to her and both girls moaned softly. Yuna kissed Paine deep biting her lower lip playfully. After a slight moan Paine smirked for the first time revealing her fang then winked at Yuna and kissed her deeply running her tongue up along Yuna's and out of her mouth. As the water washed over them Yuna smiled and embrassed Paine putting her head against Paine's chest and sighed listening to her lover's heart beat. The water finally began to run cold and the two girls got out of the shower and got dressed before walking back to Paine's cabin. Paine raised her left eyebrow when she walked in and tuned her light on and found Rikku sound asleep on her bed. Yuna giggled a little as Paine walked over to where Rikku was. "Rikuu?" Paine spoke rather annoyed.

Rikku jumped and looked into the crimson eyes of her friend. "Hey Paine."

"Why are you in my bed Rikku?"

The younge Al-Bhed giggled. "Because I was lonely."

Yuna walked towards her cousin as she spoke. "You were lonely?"

"Yup"

Yuna looked at Paine and smirked. "Are you sure you were lonely and not horny?"

Rikku blushed. "Yunie..."

Paine chuckled. "Yuna I believe you created a monster."

"Me?"

"Yes you, it was your idea to let her join once."

Rikku looked between her two friends and blushed deeper. "I must admit it was alot better then I expected and I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime, but honestly I was lonely and just wanted to cuddle up with someone."

Ahriman lifted her head and yawned. "So you cuddled with my panther huh."

Rikku smiled. "She was all that was here."

Paine smiled softly. "Tell ya what Rikku go change and come back ok."

Rikku smiled softly. "Thanks Paine." Rikku left the room and quickly headed to her's and changed into her yellow flannel pants and a white tank top. After Rikku left Paine and Yuna slowly got changed. Paine looked at Ahriman and shook her head. Rikku walked back into Paine's room and smiled softly. "Your panther is really soft you know."

Paine smirked. "Yes she is."

Yuna smiled and looked at her cousin then lover. "Ok enough talking about Paine's kitty I'm tired."

The three girls all crawled into Paine's bed, Paine in the middle, and Yuna laid her head on Paine's left shoulder and Rikku laid on her right while Ahriman curled up at her feet.

Raven and Synde were walking down the hall when they saw Paine's cabin door wasn't quite closed all the way. Raven looked at Synde and te two walked quietly into the room and shook their heads and walked out. "That was actually kind of cute." Synde smiled as she spoke and Ravens responce was a simple shake of her head.

Gippal went to wake Rikku up the next morning to let her know he had returned and found her bed empty. "Thats odd, maybe she went and slept with Yuna." He walked to Yuna's cabin and knocked on the door softly after a while he walked in and once again found the bed empty. He sighed slightly. "That leaves Paine." Gippal walked slowly towards Paine's cabin. When he got there he sighed before knocking on the cabin door. Afer a few seconds he opened it and saw all three girls laying in Paine's bed. Yuna had her head on Paine's chest and Rikku had her head on Paine stomach with her arm draped along her leg.

Gippal looked at the site wide eyed. 'what the hell happened in here?' Gippal was too shocked to think straight so he walked away and went and sat in the main cabin where Raven and Synde were sitting. "Hey do you two know whats the deal with them?"

Raven shrugged. "All I know is Yuna and Paine are an item. As for Rikku i think she's obsessed with Paine's panther."

"Panther...right..." Gippal glared at Paine's cabin. 'theres more going on here then meets the eye I think...'

AUTHORS NOTE: thanks for the GREAT idea Amon-100 hope this is what ya had in mind 


	39. The Black Mage and the White Mage

Chapter 39: The Black Mage and The White Mage...

The sun shown through the drawn blinds just enough to annoy Paine and she opened her eyes. Upon seeing Rikku sleeping on her she simply shook her head. 'If Gippal see's this it won't be pretty.' Yuna graoned and as she streached she hit Paine in the face. Paine chuckled. "Watch it Yuna."

Yuna opened her eyes. "What?"

"Strech when your not still sleeping." Paine rubbed her jaw.

Yuna embraced Paine best she could laying down and kissed her deeply. When they broke the kiss for air Paine chuckled and gently caressed Rikku's cheek. "Rikku..."

Ahriman yawned and licked Rikku's face. Rikku jumped up and yelped. "That wasn't nice her tongue is rough."

Yuna spoke between giggles. "We didn't tell her to do it. Paine rubbed your cheek and said your name. Ahriman licked you on her own."

Gippal heard Yuna's giggle fit and walked into Paine's cabin. "Hey there you are Cid's girl. Yuna your mother's been waiting for you on Besaid beach for about 2 hours now."

Yuna jumped out of bed. "FRYD? Tysh E vunkud E dumt ran sa yht Byeha fuimt keja ran vekrdehk maccuhc"

Paine groaned as Yuna pushed off her stomach getting up. "Lyms tufh Oihy...Fyed tet oui cyo oui yht sa?" Yuna nodded as Paine slowly got out of bed. "Gippal take your theif will you."

Gippal smiled. "You got it Dr. P."

Paine groand. "Stop that."

Yuna walked over and pulled Paine out of bed and wrapped her arms around Paine resting her head against her chest. "E muja oui cu silr E naymmo lyh'd taclnepa ed. E'ja hajan vamd drec fyo pavuna."

Paine released the shorter girl and offered a soft smile. "Yht E oui so yhkam. Oui dniamo ryja samdat so vnuwah raynd.." Paine kissed Yuna softly. "Let's get dressed then go teach your mom how to beat the shit out of things."

Yuna giggled. "Ok get dressed ai and do your hair." Yuna mussed her lovers already messy silver hair.

Meanwhile Rikku and Gippal sat out in the main cabin talking. Rikku sat in Gippal's lap and played with his hair as she kissed his neck softly. "Rikku if you keep this up we'll have to go somewhere a little more private."

Rikku moaned softly in Gippal's ear. "Is that so?"

Gippal closed his eyes and nodded. "That's it." Gippal picked Rikku up and the two disappeared into Rikku's cabin.

Meanwhile on the beach of Besaid Raven and Synde were locked in a passionate embrace. The cool water washing up over their bodies. Synde broke the kiss and looked up at her crimson eyed lover and smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally be free to love you."

Raven smiled and never stopped what she was doing with her fingers. "You were always free to love, just never free to express it."

Synde smiled and moaned a bit. "Is that so?"

Before Raven could answer Yuna spoke. "Ok um I'm turning my back to you guys so you can either finish or quit." Paine blushed slightly and turned around with Yuna.

Raven laughed. "Well we're 1 and 1 now." The two mages stoped what they were doing and stood. "You can turn around now."

Paine and Yuna turned around slowly and Yuna spoke softly. "So um yea mom hand to hand."

Synde smiled. "That would be great Yuna, I take it you're here to show Raven sword techniques Paine?"

Paine blinked. "Um if she wants me to show her I can, I thought it was all hand to hand today."

Raven smiled. "It is."

Paine smirked. "Well you guys are both washing yours before we start."

Yuna and Synde laughed while Paine and Raven just kind of chuckled before Synde and Raven humored Paine and washed their hands off. Raven looked at her daughter. "So now what smart ass?"

Paine smirked. "You duck a left hook." Paine threw a quick hook at Raven and Raven barely had time to duck it. "Not bad Raven, not bad."

Raven glared at her daughter and threw a left hook of her own. Paine smirked and grabbed Raven's arm and used Raven's own momentum to flip her. "How the hell?"

Paine smirked. "You swung out of anger, it was easy to counter. When fighting out of anger your moves are sloppy and prodictable where if they were thrown with percision it would be harder. You could be the greatest fighter in the world and still end up on your back because you threw a sloppy punch out of anger." Paine helped Raven to her feet.

Raven brushed herself off and looked at her daughter. "I see because I was pissed you threw that punch the way you did you were able to counter it so easily." Raven smiled a little. "I guess you know what your talking about you trained for this."

Meanwhile back on the airship Rikku was straddeling Gippal's lap rocking her hips slowly. A low moan escaped the young Al-Bhed girl's lips. Her nails racked his chest as she rock a bit faster. It was Gippal's turn to moan this time. Rikku leaned back and put her hand flat on the bed between Gippal's knee's and rocked her hips faster and rolled her head back and forth a few times moaning louder and louder. Gippal grabbed ahold of Rikku's hips and moved her hips faster causing the blonde girl to gasp loudly. Rikku opened her eyes wide and fell forward and yelled Gippal's name over and over until the young girl finally relaxed and got off Gippal and laid on the bed. Her chest rising and falling with each staggered breath she took. Gippal looked over at the young girl and smiled as her rolled over and pulled the covers up over them. Rikku right away snuggled up close to him. "E muja oui cu silr Gippal."

"E ghuf Cid's kenm." Gippal smiled widely as Rikku growled at him softly.

Back on the beach it was Yuna's turn to throw a punch at her mother. "Ok I think I'm gonna follow Paine's lead and hit you with a left hook." As Yuna said hook she swung. Synde's eyes got wide as her daughters fist came at her. She barely had time to react as she ducked it.

Paine smiled a bit. "Not bad at all but the whole thing is the suprise." At that Paine threw a round house at Yuna. Yuna's eyes got wide as she threw herself in the sand. "That was an effective way to dodge. I would have felt bad if it actually connected."

Yuna glared at her lover. "To quote you my dear your getting hurt..." Paine's eyes got wide as Yuna approched her slowly. Just before Yuna reached her Paine took off in a dead run down the beach. Yuna growled and took off after her.

"Get her Yuna teach my daughter a lesson." Raven smirked then spoke only loud enough for Synde to hear. "While I teach your mother one." Once Yuna and Paine were out of sight a smirk formed on Raven's thin red painted lips as she pulled her brunette lover to her and kissed her soft at first before getting deeper. Synde wrapped her arms around Raven and ran her slender fingers through her lovers long silver hair, her green eyes shown the wanting for her black mage as Raven smiled softly down at her and slowly leaned in kissing along her lovers neck. Synde moaned softly and raked her nails down Raven's back. The black mage growled slightly.

Yuna: "WHAT? Damn I forgot I told her me and Paine would give her fighting lessons"  
Paine: "Calm down Yuna...Wait did you say you and me"  
Yuna: "I love you so much I really can't describe it. I've never felt this way before"  
Paine: "And I you my angel. You truely have melted my frozen heart"  
Rikku: "I love you so much Gippal"  
Gippal: "I love you too Cid's girl." 


	40. Paine Fights With Her Past

Chapter 40: Paine Fights With Her Past.

Back on The Crimson Warrior Gippal and Rikku had finally gotten dressed and were sitting up on the deck. "Hey Rikku what happened between you Yuna and Paine last night?"

Rikku looked at Gippal and smiled softly. "Nothing I got lonely and was cuddled up next to Paine's black panther I guess during the night I rolled over."

Gippal looked at her with a rasied eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" The blonde's voice had a hint of shock and hurt in it as she spoke.

"Last I heard Paine didn't have a black panther." Gippal's voice was angry as he spoke.

Paine squeezed his tapeazeus muscle hard as she leand over Gippal's shoulder and spoke. "I have one as of last night so leave her alone or your hurt."

Gippal's eyes got wide. "You do?"

Paine released Gippal's shoulder. "Yes I do."

Raven looked over at her daughter. "Damn you're testy this morning."

Paine growled. "I'm not the testy one Jade was."

Raven blinked a few times. "Yea I guess your right. Your sister was pretty testy."

Paine sighed and shook her head. "I'm just sick of being the reason Rikku has so many problems."

A snide voice came from the doorway. "Its what your good at Paine, being a problem." Paine tried to ignore the voice. "You can't deny it your the reason everything happened. Mother even blames you."

Paine growled and spun around and pinned the person to the wall before anyone could react. "And what about you huh? You are so far from perfect. It wasn't me who was pregnant at 15 Jade it was you."

"You were the one who killed father not me."

Paine pulled arm back and Yuna grabbed it. "She's your sister Paine."

Paine looked at Yuna. "She's no sister of mine." Paine pulled her arm free of Yuna's grasp and dented gthe wall next to her sisters face. "Leave Jade and NEVER come back, because next time the wall won't take the hit for you."

Jade raked her nails hard across Paine's face drawing blood. "Quit letting some bitch run you."

Paine growled and her free hand went around Jade's neck and she squeezed hard. "That bitch happens to be the high summoner and my girlfriend and I won't let you talk about her like that."

"Pain! Jade! Knock it off right now!" Raven stood and glared at her daughters. "Granted you deserve what Paine's about to give you but for the sake of Spira its been 10 years since you've seen each other and you have to come here and start a fight you know you can win. Jade really." Raven sighed. "Paine let her go."

Paine reluctently let her older sister go. "Raven won't stop me next time."

Jade brought her arm back to hit Paine and Raven saw it. "If you hit her I'll let her kill you."

Jade dropped her arm and looked at Raven. "Mother how could you pick her over me? I followed the same path as you did. She went againt your wishes and chose the Al-Bhed ways and the ways of a warrior."

Raven shook her head. "I didn't chose her over you. The paths you both chose were yours to chose. Paine didn't go against my wishes. Because of the path she chose I'm standing here right now. Your father would have killed me that night if it wasn't for Paine. I love both my daughters evenly I don't love one more then the other and I won't chose between them either."

Yuna pulled Paine over to her and held her. "Don't listen to her babe I wasn't trying to control you." Yuna burried her face in Paine's shoulder.

Paine wrapped her arms around Yuna. "I know angel. That's how Jade is she knows how to press my buttons so she does."

Yuna looked up at Paine and kissed her softly. "I love you Paine."

"I love you too." Paine offered Yuna a soft smile.

Rikku went running across the room and jumped on Paine's back. "Me too me too."

Yuna laughed. "I have to love you Rikku your my cousin."

"I ment I care about Paine too and I don't want her to worry about anything because she's not the cause of my troubles."

Paine smiled a bit. "Thanks Rikku."

Rikku hopped off Paine's back. "If you'll excuse me I must go kill Gippal." Rikku walked back over by Gippal. "Now next time you try to accuse me of cheeting get all the facts first."

Gippal nodded. "Yea well next time your lonely don't run to Paine."

Paine growled. "Gippal don't make me hurt you."

Gippal looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Sorry Rikku I didn't realize how close you three were until this morning and I guess I got a little jealous."

Yuna smiled. "Don't worry about it Gippal me and Rikku are blood so yea that would never happen."

Jade glared at Paine. "This isn't over Paine not by a long shot." In a puff of black smoke Jade was gone. 


	41. Jade's Revenge

AUTHORS NOTE: I MUST PUT A TRIGGER WARNING ON THIS CHAPTER! ((cutting))

Chapter 41: Jade's Revenge

Jade sat in her hut on Kilika Island and rubbed her chin. "You'll pay for today sister oh you'll pay." Jade ran her slender fingers through her hair mixing the jade colored banges in with her jet black hair. A wicked smile crossed her slender ruby painted lips. "That bitch that means so much to you will be the way I get my revenge."

Meanwhile back on The Crimson Warrior Raven sat at a table alone with Paine while Rikku and Yuna sat at the bar and sipped their drinks. Paine and Raven spoke softly about what happened and Paine finally got pissed. "Fine but if I so much as smell her she's dead she is not the same Jade as before." Paine stood and walked away from the table and sat at the bar with Yuna and Rikku. She ordered her usual shot of Valti only this time she told bar keep to make it a double. Yuna and Rikku's eyes got wide when Paine slung it without coughing. Paine sighed and shook her head and spoke softly. "Don't look at me like that." Paine then walked away. She made her way up to the deck where she walked to the center of the crimson ship and simply flopped down then laid back and sighed heavily.

Yuna watched Paine and sighed. "I'll go talk to her." Yuna walked to the deck, when she finally made it to where Paine was she went to her knees and wrapped her arms around Paine from behind. "I love you."

Paine spoke softly. "I love you too Yuna, but I know Jade's pissed and she'll try and get even with me and she'll do it through you. She'll hurt you to hurt me and I can't let that happen I'll kill her before she hurts you." Paine clenched her fists.

"Paine..." Yuna breathed her lovers name and burried her face in Paine's neck.

Paine wrapped her arms around Yuna and held her tightly. "Don't worry angel, I won't let anything happen to you."

Meanwhile back on Kilika Jade changed into her leather black mage outfit. "Get ready Paine because here I come."

The group of girls were sitting on Besaid Beach just simply enjoying the sun. Jade appeared behind them and smirked. "Goodbye." A high level fireball came hurdeling at the girls.

Lulu saw it and used her highest level water spell to stop it. "Who do you think you are?"

Jade glared at Lulu. "Stay out of this."

Paine stood and spun around and looked at her sister. "Jade what the hell are you doing?"

Jade smirked and tossed a thowing star at her sister. "Isn't obvious?"

Paine growled and put her arm up to stop the star. The weapon lodged in her arm and Paine growled as she pulled it out of her arm and droped it to the ground. "This is between you and me leave them out of this."

"What's the fun in that. I've waited 10 years to get back at you and make you suffer so they are gonna be a part of this."

Paine growled again and ran at her sister lifting her up and slamming her to the ground. "You will not hurt them." Paine looked over at Lulu. "Protect them please." Lulu nodded.

Jade coughed from the force. "Nice move." Jade came up with a dagger quickly at Paine's ribs.

Paine did a quick flip to dodge the dagger but to no avail the dagger cut her side. "Damn it what's the matter with you?"

Jade smirked and licked Paine's blood off the blade then spit it back in her face. "I hate you and if its the last thing I do I'll kill you."

Paine smirked. "You can try."

"I will believe me I will."

Paine stood up slowly and picked up her sword. "Let's settle this once and for all warrior verses mage to the death."

Jade smirked. "Ok fair enough, we'll see how well your strength and sword stand up to my magic."

Yuna stood there and cried. "Paine don't you can't."

Lulu put a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Believe in her and she'll be fine."

Yuna stopped cring best she could and her voice took on a rather pissed off tone. "Kick her ass Paine, show her not to mess with you again."

Paine nodded and Jade would be the first oponent Paine wouldn't turn her back on. Paine readied her sword. "Let's play."

Jade flung a fireball at Paine. Jade watched as her younger sister dodged the fireball and smirked. "Nice."

Paine growled and cautiously stood back up. The wound on her side hurt and the more she dodged the magical assult from her sister the more and harder it would bleed. Paine dodged one magical attack after another. Finally bruised and bloody she stood once again. "Now I'm pissed." Paine growled and rushed at Jade burrying her sword deep in her stomach.

Jade's eyes got wide. "Guess you know what your good at now killing your family." Jade's body fell to the sand.

Paine took a few steps back and dropped her sword. "What have I done." Paine spoke softly and she slowly fell to her knees. Blood flowed freely from the open wound on her side and soon Paine surrenderd to the dark that had been creeping up on her. 

"Paine!" Yuna ran to her fallen lover.

Paine came to in the Crusaders tent. The wound on her side was cleaned and bandaged. She looked next to her and Yuna was laying in the bed at her right, to her left lay Raven. Paine sat up and Rikku was standing at the end of the bed. "Rikku?"

Rikku smiled softly. "Hey. You ok?"

Paine nodded. "Yea considering all that happened."

Rikku nodded slightly. "Yea I bet that was hard."

Paine sighed and got out of the bed. "Yea it was I..." Paine looked down at the ground then over at her mother then Yuna. "I'm afraid I may have really screwed up."

Rikku shook her head. "No you didn't Paine. I over heard Yuna and Raven talking and Raven warned Jade not to mess with you. When Yuna told her it was to the death Raven nodded and said she was relieved you were the one to live through it."

Paine motioned for Rikku to follow her. The two walked out of the tent and talked softly as they made their way down to the beach. Anyone who was out of their hut quickly went inside when they walked by. Paine sighed as she saw this. She spoke softly. "On second thought I'd like to be alone right now Rikku I'm sorry..." Paine walked off leaving a stunned Rikku in the center of the village. Paine sat down in the cool sand and rolled down her right glove and pulled out her hidden dagger and smirked as she ran the blade down her arm until she hit her wrist and then stopped. She licked her blood from the blade and conceled it once again. She then pulled her leather glove back up. She rolled the left glove down and saw her arm wrapped where the wound from the throwing star was.

"You know that won't help, all it will do is hurt the one's you love." Lulu spoke softly.

Paine sighed. "The physical dulls the emotional."

Lulu walked over and put her hand on Paine's shoulder. "That maybe true but it causes pain for those around you."

Paine nodded. "Well when you or one of them kills 2 of your blood family members see if you don't feel like I do."

Lulu nodded. "I'm sure it was hard to do what you did but she was the one who started it."

Paine looked at Lulu and stood. "If that's the case why do people go inside when I walk past?"

Lulu flipped a few braids off her shoulder and sighed. "I don't know."

Paine nodded. "I see, well I guess its better to be feared then loved."

Rikku walked back to the tent and flopped down on a bed and sighed. "No damn it I won't leave her alone if anything she needs friends right now."

Yuna yawned. "What are you talking about Rikku?"

"Leaveing Paine alone. She walked to the beach wanna come?"

Yuna sat up and looked at where Paine was laying and saw she was gone. "Yea I'll go with you."

The two girls walked to the beach and saw Paine talking to Lulu. Yuna ran to Paine and wrapped her arms around her from behind and squeezed. "Quit leaving me like that."

Paine winced in pain as Yuna's arms were applying pressure to the wound on her side and fresh wound on her arm. "Ouch...fresh wound...fresh wound..."

Yuna released her injured lover. "I'm sorry."

Paine turned and faced the gunner. "Don't be sorry angel." Paine then looked at Lulu. "Thanks for listening."

Lulu nodded. "I told you before any friend of Yuna's is a friend of mine."

Yuna kissed Paine's neck softly. "Come on let's get back to bed."

Paine nodded and four girls walked back to the village. 


	42. Revenge From The Grave

Chapter 42: Revenge From The Grave

Jade sat in limbo on the farplane. "Before my soul can rest she will pay for what she did." Jade then took her body back and smirked as she stood on the beach on besaid once again. Her eyes followed her sister, Yuna, Rikku and Lulu walk back to the village.

Lulu's blood ran cold and she turned around but no one was there. "That's strange."

Paine looked back at Lulu. "What is?"

"Its nothing just a shooting star, its been a while since Spira saw a falling star." Lulu lied.

Paine nodded and looked at Yuna who was hugging her right arm, Paine clenched her jaw in pain from the pressure Yuna was applying to her fresh wound. It was almost like she knew it was there and this was her punishment. "Are you ok Yuna? I mean you've been pretty quiet."

Yuna looked up at her crimson eyed lover and smiled. "As long as your by my side I'm fine."

Paine nodded. "If you say so."

Yuna smiled as she noted that the others were a ways infront of them and she released Paine's arm and jumped on her back and turned her face towards her and kissed her deeply funnying her hands along her chest. Once they broke for air Yuna smiled. "Believe me now?"

Paine smiled and started to walk along the beach keeping Yuna on her back. "Yea I guess." Paine soon caught up to the others. Rikku smiled seeing her cousin asleep on Paine's back. "Isn't she heavy?"

Paine chuckled. "Kinda but I'll survive."

Yuna bopped Paine on the top of the head. "I heard that."

Paine chuckled. "Did you just attempt to hurt me?"

Yuna giggled. "Yea I guess I did."

Paine looked back at Yuna and smiled softly. "You'll have to try harder then that."

Yuna giggled and got off Paine's back. "Your no fun you know that."

Paine was about to answer when she all of a sudden felt a sharp pain between her shoulderblades. She spun around and saw Jade standing there. "Jade?"

"I told you that you would suffer for what you've done." Jade threw two more daggers at Yuna's chest.

"YUNA!" Paine quickly stepped infront of Yuna and took one of the daggers in the stomache the other she brought her hand up and attaemped to catch. The dagger she caught went straight through her hand and the point stuck in her chest. A low growl escaped Paine's lips as she pulled the dagger from her hand. Paine emitted yet another animal like growl as she moved slowly towards Jade. "Die Bitch..." Paine threw the dagger that was once embedded in her hand at Jade. The dagger hit right between Jade's eyes. "Come back again bitch I dare you." Paine dropped to her knees.

Yuna ran to her lover. "Paine..." Yuna grabbed ahold of the dagger that was between the warriors shoulder blades and pulled it out causing Paine to utter a pain filled yell. Yuna's eyes got wide as Paine fell face first into the sand.

Lulu walked over and rolled Paine onto her back and carried back to the village. "Yuna get me that kit over there, Rikku I need hot and I mean hot water." Lulu used her black magic to roll Paine over after she removed her leather top. She used the hot water Rikku had brought her to clean the wound between her shoulder blades off before opening the kit Yuna brought her and Lulu looked at Yuna and Rikku. "You might not want to watch this." Lulu used a fire spell to sanitize the needle that she was going to use. After it was stearilized she threaded it and wiped the blood away one more time before stitching the wound. With Yuna and Rikku's help they sat Paine up and wrapped a bandage around Paine's chest. The black mage then removed the left glove from Paine's arm and washed off her hand and frowned. "You two defently don't want to see this." Lulu watched as Yuna and Rikku walked out of the tent and once they were out Lulu used her black magic to replace Paine's left hand with a machina one. She again used her magic to cover it in flesh. Lulu ran her hand over Paine's forehead. "You poor dear, I'll keep this secret from everyone but you."

"What secret?" Raven looked at her daughter bandaged on the table.

"The fact she lost her left hand, its machina now."

Raven's jaw dropped. "She what? How?"

"Jade came back. How I don't know but she came back and tossed two daggers at Yuna and she she stepped infront of Yuna and took the daggers. One hit her here in the stomache and the other went through her hand and got her here on the chest."

Raven looked at Lulu. "Is she going to be ok?"

Lulu nodded. "She'll pull through, can you tell Yuna and Rikku its ok to come in."

Raven walked outside and got the others. The three walked back in and Yuna sat down on the right side of the bed and held Paine's hand and cried softly. "You are so stubborn Paine." Yuna looked at Lulu and offered her a soft smile. "Thank you Lulu."

Lulu nodded and her and Raven walked out of the tent. Yuna ran the back of her fingers along Paine's forhead. Paine furrowed her brow in pain as painful memories came flooding back to her. 'Paine stood there looking at her blood soaked sword and hands and soon looked at her mom and in the shadows a little ways away watching was Jade. Raven just sat there open mouthed as icey rain began to fall. Paine looked at her mother both tears and raindrops falling down her cheeks. She turned her back to her mother and ran...The crimson squad slowly made their way into the den of woe Gippal, Barilai, Nooj, and Paine were bringing up the rear...hundreds of shots thundered off the cave walls, Gippal, Nooj, Barilai, and Paine ran from the den and they didn't quit running till they reached the Rin's travel agency on the Mi'han Highroad...They decided to each take a crimson sphear and go their seperate ways...Paine recorded them leaveing as Barilal walked off to the east Nooj brought up his gun and fired...Barilai went down the bullet ripping through his leg, Gippal and Paine ran best they could backwards until once again Nooj's gun came up and he fired again the bullet taking Gippal down at the knee, Paine turned her back to Nooj as she ran and BANG a bullet ripped through Paine's back...as the sky went black all that she heard was Nooj laughing hystericly...'

Yuna looked at Paine with worry on her face and leaned in and kieesed her forehead softly. "Hush now..." Paine seemed to relax and Yuna smiled softly. She laid down next to her lover and closed her eyes. 


	43. Paine's NOT Happy

Chapter 43: Paine's Not Happy

AUOTHERS NOTE: Thanks Vinnie my loyal ninja slave (KageOnizuka) for all your help

Three days past and slowly the crimson eyes of the warrior opened slowly and she saw Lulu's feet. "What the..."

"Don't move." Lulu put her hand on Paine's back. "I'm cleaning this wound on your back moving wouldn't be good."

Paine winced slightly. "Ouch...And here I thought you were looking at my ass." Paine rolled her eyes. Lulu's eyes narrowed and she applied a little pressure to the wound. Paine's eyes got wide. "FUCK THAT HURT!" Paine growled. "A simple shut up would have been fine Lulu."

Yuna shook her head. "Children play nice."

Lulu looked at Yuna and pushed a braid back over her shoulder. "That was me being nice."

"Hate to see you being mean..." Paine sighed softly.

"What was that?" Lulu spoke with a devilish tone.

"Nothing Lulu."

Lulu chuckled. "I thought so but was just checking."

"I was afraid that you weren't going to pull through ya know." Yuna looked at Paine with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Yuna..." Paine looked up and saw the tears in Yuna's eyes. "I'll never die as long as your heart still beats. Besides tears don't belong on such a pretty face. Don't be sad."

Yuna looked at Paine as tears rested on her cheek. "Paine..." Yuna walked over and took Paine's hand.

Paine held Yuna's hand as Lulu finished up cleaning Paine's wound. Lulu smiled. "There you are all clean. Sit up romeo so we can put clean bandages on."

"What did you call me?" Paine looked up at Lulu.

Yuna chuckled. "Where did that come from?"

Lulu shruged. "Seemed like the thing to say. Are you just going to lay there or are you going to sit up?"

"I'd rather lie here all day but if i must." Paine forced her aching body up from the bed. she flung her legs over the side of the bed feeling ground under her feet for the first time in weeks.

Lulu grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped it around Paine's torso.

"Ouch watch it, that's tight." Paine said grinding her teeth.

"It has to be tight, quit being such a baby." Lulu said finishing with her patient.

"How can you can take being shot and walk away like it's nothing but getting a bandage on bothers you." Yuna said teasing her lover.

"I didn't walk away like it was nothing I was drug away by Gippal."

Yuna looked at Paine with glassy eyes. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yea Yuna it was really that bad through n through from the back out my chest missed my heart by a few centameters."

Yuna looked at Paine with tears now resting on her cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

Paine shook her head. "Don't be sorry Yuna none of that was your fault."

Yuna looked at Paine. "Yea but still..."

Paine cut her off with a deep passion filled kiss. "Drop it Yuna you won't win." Paine caressed the young gunners cheek slightly.

Yuna looked at Paine and nodded. "Your right all that matters is that your here now."

Lulu looked at the two and smiled faintly. "You know you're lucky Rikku's not here."

"Why are they lucky Lu?"

Lulu closed her eyes and flipped a braid back over her shoulder. "Because you'd be picking on them."

"What I miss?"

Paine shook her head. "Nothing Rikku, well nothing important anyways."

Rikku eyed the three. "You're not haveing fun at my expence again are you?"

Yuna shook her head. "No Rikku I swear we're not. But had you not missed what just happened you would be having fun at Paine's expence."

Rikku looked at Paine and then at Yuna and smirked. "If you say so Yunie."

Yuna looked at Rikku funny. "What's with the smirk?"

"Lulu made a baby outta Paine like I didn't hear her yell." Rikku giggled

Paine growled. "Don't make me hurt you Rikku."

Rikku looked at Paine and frowned. "Sorry Paine was just trying to lighten the mood I didn't mean anything by it really."

Paine nodded and then sighed. "To quote Yuna who's hungry?"

Yuna and Rikku laughed while Lulu just simply smirked and shook her head. "I have an idea. Yuna you and Rikku go and get us a table, I'll finish dressing Paine's wounds and then me and her will join you."

Yuna nodded. "You got it Lulu." Yuna and Rikku went running off towards the cafe.

Paine looked over at Lulu. "You dressed the only wound that needed dressing what secret are you holding?"

Lulu pushed a braid back over her shoulder. "Take off your left glove, i know its not fully healed yet."

Paine raised an eyebrow and slowly removed her glove. When she saw the metal 'bones' in her hand she chuckled. "Great machina..." She watched as the 'skin' grew over and quickly covered up the metal. Paine made a fist then relaxed it and put her glove back on. "Thanks for not saying anything infront of them."

Lulu nodded. "I think it should be left up to you to tell them. They'll never know unless you tell them. But lets go eat shall we?"

"Yea lets." The two walked to the cafe and joined Yuna and Rikku at a table. The whole time they were there everyone even their server would stare and whisper about what Paine had done. Paine sighed. "Maybe I should go."

Yuna growled. "No you'll stay right here." Yuna stood and slammed her hands down on the table. "What you're all doing is wrong and if you gossip about her that means you've all done the same about me and as high summoner I think i'll let the next Sin or Vegnagun win why should I die to save a bunch of ungratful people like you!"

Paine stood and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Calm down now come on sit and finish your food what they say about me doesn't matter now sit please."

Yuna shook her head no. "No Paine I won't these people have no idea what its like being us and yet they are so quick to judge." Tears now sat on Yuna's cheeks.

Paine set gil on the table for the meal and tip and carried Yuna bridal style out of the cafe. "Walk with me." Paine took Yuna's hand in her right and the two walked towards the beach. "Hey Yuna would you think less of me if I tell you I'm not quite the same because of the fight with Jade?"

Yuna looked at Paine's funny. "No babe I wouldn't. I love you Paine and no matter what you tell me I'll not think less of you."

Paine looked over at Yuna and noded. "Well what I'm about to tell you stays between you and me ok. I'll tell Rikku when I think she can handle it ok." Yuna nodded. "Ok well you see..." Paine removed her glove from her left hand and showed Yuna her palm. The 'skin' hadn't finished healing yet and Yuna saw the metal 'bones' and again tears rested on her cheeks. Paine put her glove back on and hung her head. "Sorry Yuna..."

Yuna shook her head. "No Paine don't be sorry, that changes nothing between us nothing." Yuna pulled Paine to her and kissed her deeply full of raw emotion not holding anything back.

When they broke for air Paine looked at Yuna and smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way Yuna."

Yuna smiled and threw her arms around Paine and burried her face in her neck. "I love you so much."

Paine put her left arm around Yuna's waist. "I love you too." 


	44. Rikku's Suprise

Chapter 44: Rikku's Suprise

Rikku and Lulu walked out of the cafe and looked for Paine and Yuna. They finally found them on the beach Paine still holding a crying Yuna. Rikku went running towards her friends and grabbed the hand Paine had around Yuna and let it go quickly. "Dude Paine what's up with...oh my nevermind." Rikku knew all to well the feel of machina being Al-Bhed and all.

Paine sighed softly at Rikku's reaction. "You can tell huh."

"Hello Al-Bhed yea I can."

Paine nodded. "Yea I guess so."

Rikku smiled softly and walked over to Paine. "Hey its no biggie girl after a year not even Pops will be able to tell."

Paine looked at the young Al-Bhed. "Ya think so?"

"Sure as I'm standing here Paine."

Paine nodded slightly. "Yea well we'll see how right you are."

Yuna quickly pressed her lips to Paine's and followed suit with her reaction. When they finally pulled apart for air Yuna smiled softly at Paine. "I don't care about your hand I still love you and if anyone has a problem with that they can kiss my ass."

Paine simply smiled and Rikku giggled. "Yunie you shouldn't talk like that."

Yuna looked at her cousin and stuck her tongue out at her. "Who heard me other than you two? besides I'm an Al-Bhed now not the high summoner so..." Her tongue again pointed at Rikku.

"Yunie you keep doing that and Paine might get jealous." Rikku laughed at look Paine gave her.

"Watch it Rikku."

"Come on Paine cheer up, well cheer up your way we know your not a happy person but come on I was picking on Yunie more then you." The younger theifs tounge exited her mouth again this time pointing at Paine.

"Do it again and you may enjoy I mean regret it."

Rikku blushed horridly. "Paine..."

"Is that naught daughter of mine picking on you again Rikku?"

Rikku spun around and saw Raven standing there. "Yea but I can handel her."

Raven smirked. "Can you?"

Rikku smiled. "You bet I can."

Raven smirked. "Is that so? How can you be so sure?"

Rikku blush but smiled proudly. "Cuz I have."

Raven looked at Paine and Yuna then back at Rikku. "You have?"

Rikku smiled proudly. "Yes I have."

Raven's eyes got wide. "Just how many times have you had her?"

"I knew there was more between you and Paine then you claimed Rikku." Gippal chuckled from behind the young Al-Bhed theif.

Rikku spun around. "Hey we were REALLY drunk and well Yunie n Paine were in gthe shower when my drunk ass got in the same one as them. It was a one time thing."

"Stop explaining Rikku really I'm not mad just lemme watch next time ok."

Paine balled her fists and started to walk towards Gippal. "He's getting hurt."

Yuna stood infront of Paine. "Calm down its Rikku's choise if he gets hurt or not."

Rikku leered at Gippal. "Paine...Hurt him..."

"My pleasure Rikku. One left hook should teach him a lil respect."

Rikku's eyes got wide. "It'll teach him more then that he may boot us off his ship so yea no hurting sorry."

Paine sighed. "Fine..."

The group walked back to the airship and agreed to go dig in the desert. They landed in Bikinel and the girls hoped in a hover and headed for the dig site. As they dug Paine found a spheare in sand and picked it up. "Hey Yuna come here."

Yuna came running over. "What is it Paine?" Paine grabbed her hand and turned it upwards and placed the spheare in her hand. "You found it you keep it."

"No Yuna. You're the leader you keep it."

"Paine I-"

Paine cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Don't argue with me or I'll give it to Rikku."

"Ok fine I'll keep it for you." Yuna put the glowin orb in her hip pouch and smiled. "Lets head back its getting hot out here."

"Rikku! Lets go!" Paine chuckled as the theif ran towards them and fell.

"Yeouch!"

"Come on grace lets go." Paine chuckled as she turned and headed for the hover.

Yuna and Rikku joined Paine on the hover and the group headed back to the airship. "So you girls find anything?" Raven looked at the group and smiled.

"Just a sphere Paine found." Yuna shrugged.

"I don't know about you two but I need a shower." Paine walked towards the shower room and got the water ready while she undressed. Paine got in and let the water wash over her and she sighed softly. She soon felt a pair of lips on either side of her neck. "How did I know this was going to happen." Paine smirked and put an arm around either girl and kissed them both deeply and soon had them pined to the wall. Her right hand was pleasuring Rikku and her tougue was takeing care of Yuna. It didn't take long after that for Paine to have both girls saying her name. After the girls got dressed and walked bak into the cabin they ordered drinks. 


	45. Gippal's Say

Chapter 45: Gippal's Say

Paine spun the shot glass a few times before sighing and slingin the shot of Vaulti. Gippal sat next to her as Rikku and Yuna were singing and danceing to Butterfly over in the corner. "You alright Paine?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me I've known you long enough to know when somethings up."

Paine turned her attention to Yuna and Rikku. "Cute..."

Yuna and Rikku were singing and danceing and Yuna smiled and pointed at Paine when she hit the chorus.

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai A-a-a iyaiyai, Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man All across Japan Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who is strong But still a little shy Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

I've been searching in the woods And high upon the hills Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who won't regret To keep me in his net Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai A-a-a iyaiyai, Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai A-a-a iyaiyai, Where's my samurai

Gippal smiled. "Your right that was cute."

Paine looked at Gippal and raised her left eyebrow. "And just WHY are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Gippal cocked his head to the side. "Hey I've always been the nice one. It was me who drug you to the Moonflow then found us the hide out in Guatosalam and I who dug the bullet from your back and stiched you up."

Paine simply looked at Gippal. "It was?"

"Yup."

"That explaine's how I ended up with a bunch of Hypello. I always assumed it was them that patched me up." Paine slung another shot of Valti and sighed heavily. "So why did you leave?"

"Nooj thought you were dead and hey if he was still lookin for me and Barali I wasn't going to put you in any more danger. Honestly thought I lost you a few times patchin you up."

Rikku smiled and sat in Gippal's lap. "Aw you do have a heart patch."

Gippal laughed. "Yea Cid's girl I do."

"I have a name." Rikku pouted.

Yuna giggled and took the third shot from the bar. "I don't need you drunk babe." Yuna slung the shot and slammed the glass on the bar and held her coughs back. Her face quickly turning red.

Paine chuckled. "Yuna breathe." The gunner coughed and Paine rubbed her back. "Next time don't sling a double shot of Valti ok."

Yuna finally cought her breath. "I hate you..."

Paine smiled and kissed her softly. "Well since you hate me i guess I'll be showering alone then." Paine stood and left the room.

After what Paine has said sunk in Yuna ran after her. "Oh no you don't!" By the time Yuna caught up to Paine she was in the shower already. "Bitch..." Yuna spoke under her breath as she undressed and got in behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her. "Thought you could get away?" Yuna slid her hand down the very well defined body and cupped her lover.

Paine moaned softly. "You cheat..."

"Yea so what?" Yuna smiled.

"So you cheat..."

Yuna was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "If you think Yunie cheats you haven't seen anything yet." 

"Rikku your just as bad so I wouldn't be talking if I was you." Paine smirked.

Yuna blushed a little. "Gang bang in the shower I see."

"Why me?" Paine thought out loud.

"Its the leather babe."

"Thanks Yuna..."

"Hey it could be worse." Rikku laughed. "She could have a camera."

"She better not or i'll beat her with it." Paine chuckled.

About an hour later the 3 girls walked out of the shower room and sat down at the bar. Gippal looked at them and shook his head. "You three have fun?"

Yuna sighed. "Paine locked her door we were in seprate stalls so no."

Gippal laughed. "Typical Paine. She always means what she says."

"Shut up Gippal or you'll need another patch." Paine leered at the patch wearing Al-Bhed.

"Sorry geeze. You never did know how to lighten up."

"And you never did know how to shut up."

Rikku sat in her boyfriends lap and leaned up against him. "You and Paine must have been pretty good friends to go back and forth like this."

Paine rolled her eyes at Rikku and sat back down at the bar next to Yuna. "Nice cover really."

Yuna looked at Paine and smiled. "Think so? I must admit I had no clue you could do that with your tongue."

Paine choked on the coffee she was drinking. "Sometimes you really do suprise me angel."

Yuna smiled. "You suprise me too. Before we started dateing you always came off as cold and emotionless but deep down inside you really do care."

"Cold and emotionless huh." Paine sipped at her coffee. "Hey Rikku only reason he gets away with it because he saved my life."

"Well i cured you..."

Paine sighed. "Yea with your black mage staff..."

Yuna laughed. "It was the though that counts right?" 


End file.
